My Death Battles Season 1
by TyForestWrites2
Summary: Join H20Flame and I as we reseach these fighters’ powers, abilities, and weaponry to find out who would win one of our Death Battles!
1. Intro and Rules

Hey guys! This is TyForestWrites, and I'm back to write some Death Battles! Man, I've been waiting so long to do this! I'm so excited for this! But I should get to the point first. and I will be hosting these episodes, as well as doing a crapload of research (well, more me than him, but that's not the point) to decide who would win in fights to the death.

This season will contain fifteen episodes, three of which have not been decided on what they should be. So this is your only chance to send in a request as to what those battles will be. Yes, you have the choice to request battles, and even if you aren't one of the first three worthy battles selected, your battle, if worthy enough, shall make it into a future season. But before you start commenting, you should read the rules first. So here you go.

Rules for the Death Battle

-No outside help unless under specific circumstances

—These circumstances include: Tag-team matchups, intel-providers (like Otocon from Metal Gear), etc

-Combatants possess no knowledge of each other unless they do in canon

-The battle must end in a death; personality restraints from killing an opponent have been removed

-All other character traits, tactics, and attributes are not removed and are attempted to be represented faithfully

-Research used is determined equally unless specified; if non-canon sources are used for one combatant, the same is done for the other

And here's one last set of rules: the rules for requests. Yes, I'm allowing requests to be made.

Rules for Requests

-Whether a suggested Death Battle is worthy or not is up to us

—One example of us rejecting a request is if we find that if the battle is too one-sided; that most likely just means you want a certain character to win, and plus, a curb-stomp battle is kind of boring

-No joke battles; we're not doing those, so don't request them

-No battles that have already been previously done by Screwattack; that would just feel like cheating since they're pretty accurate with most, if not all, of their battles

—Also, no battles that they have already confirmed to be happening; aka, no Ruby vs. Maka, or Galactus vs. Unicron, or etc

-Keep in mind that we try to be as unbiased as possible

And that's really about it. Feel free to request, as long as you know the rules above. But as for what the first episode will be...

* * *

This season on Death Battle...

"All the world's gems are mine to keep!"

 **VS.**

"Bats are just mice with wings, little girl."

 **Rouge the Bat vs. Catwoman**

 **(Sonic the Hedgehog vs. DC Comics)**


	2. Rouge vs Catwoman

**Rouge the Bat vs. Catwoman**

 **(Sonic the Hedgehog vs. DC Comics)**

(Cue Death Battle Intro)

 _TyForestWrites: Jewel thieves. It's pretty self explanatory on what they are._

 **H20Flame: Yeah, I'll say. They're burglars who steal precious rocks to either sell them, or just keep them. Because they're pretty.**

 _TyForestWrites: And these two combatants are among the best of them; like Rouge the Bat, the world-famous freelance treasure hunter._

H20Flame: And Selina Kyle, the Catwoman. He's TyForestWrites and I'm H20Flame.

 _TyForestWrites: And it's our job to research their powers, abilities, and weaponry to find out who would win a Death Battle!_

* * *

 **Rouge**

Background

-Name: Rouge the Bat

-Age: 18

-Species: Bat

-Height: 3' 5" (105 cm.)

-Unknown origins as of now

-Is probably crushing on Shadow the Hedgehog

 _TyForestWrites: For someone as famous as she, not much is known about Rouge the Bat's origins. All we really know is that at some point in her life, she gained an obsession with rare jewels._

 **H20Flame: Specifically these certain powerful rocks known as Chaos Emeralds. Not for power though. She just thought they looked pretty.**

 _TyForestWrites: But before attempting to steal the Master Emerald and helping save the planet multiple times, Rouge was recruited by the Guardian Units of Nations, or G.U.N., as an undercover spy, and was paid with gems for her services._

 **H20Flame: Seriously? "G.U.N."? Not a very subtle name.**

 _TyForestWrites: Well, they were the same organization who screwed up Shadow the Hedgehog's life, so no, not really._

 **H20Flame: Well, anyway, speaking of Sir Edgehog, after Rouge found him and E-123 Omega, the three became the one of the deadliest trios around.**

 _TyForestWrites: And while we all know how ridiculously powerful Shadow can be, as well as Omega being one of the most powerful robots ever built, Rouge certainly doesn't hold them back._

Powers and Abilities

-Flight

-Enhanced strength, speed, stamina, hearing

-Expert martial artist, acrobat, treasure hunter, hacker

-Master in espionage stealth

-Professional thief

-Good at kicking all the things

-Experienced swimmer, climber, digger

-Shriek attack

 **H20Flame: Wait, how? She's on a team with the Ultimate Life Form, as well as the strongest robot Dr. Eggman's ever made (not including Metal Sonic).**

 _TyForestWrites: That may be true, but don't underestimate how powerful she truly is. She's one of the strongest females in the franchise. In pure strength, she's on par with Knuckles the Echidna, except while Knuckles focuses on his fists, Rouge uses her feet. Not to mention, unlike Knux, she's an expert martial artist and acrobat, as well as a master at stealth and espionage._

 **H20Flame: Probably due to the training she must of received from the G.U.N.. She's able to evade detection from the most secure prison on the planet. Not to mention just her physical strength alone can shatter boulders in a single kick, slice through metal by kicking, as well as being able to leave dents in thick steel walls. Heck, just by kicking, she can break opponents in half and create small earthquakes. Bloody hell, this bat is insanely powerful!**

 _TyForestWrites: Her fighting style appears to be a form of kickboxing, thus why she rarely uses her fists and arms in fighting. In fights, she uses a large number of skillful and specialized kicks to strike her opponents with deadly precision and efficiency, and can even send her whole body spinning through the air with her feet first, turning herself into an all-piercing spear._

 **H20Flame: Her wings allow her to achieve flight, as well as glide, enabling her with quick mobility, though not as quick as Sonic or Shadow. The same can be said when she's grounded, but she's still no slouch, being quick on her feet.**

 _TyForestWrites: Her hearing is so good, she can hear Espio the Chameleon, who is an expert ninja and a master of stealth. And her shriek attack is an ultrasonic screech that can leave the victim sluggish._

Weaponry

-Her feet

-Dummy rings

-Various bombs

-A single Chaos Emerald

 _TyForestWrites: And aside from her various kicking moves, like her Drill Dive and Screw Kick, she also carries dummy rings, which can temporarily stun opponents, as well as an assortment of bombs._

 **H20Flame: Which she can use in close range and long range fights.**

Feats

-Stopped Shadow and Omega from killing each other

-Can break boulders just by kicking them

-Can cause small earthquakes by kicking the ground

-Regularly destroys Eggman's robots

-Can breathe in space

-Rivals Knuckles in strength

 _TyForestWrites: In her G.U.N. career, she's taken on Eggman's robots, aliens, and other dark beings like Mephiles the Dark. She managed to stop both Shadow and Omega in their tracks at once, can rival Knuckles in strength, and can even breathe in space._

 **H20Flame: But that being said, she's not invincible.**

Weaknesses

-Very stubborn

-Can have a one-track mind when anything rare metal comes up

-Not very durable

-Despite superior abilities, still stalemates fights with Knuckles

-Her espionage is not perfect

 **H20Flame: While she can dish out the pain, she can't exactly take it as well. And despite having better skills and abilities, all of her one-on-one fights with Knuckles end up in stalemates at best. And while she does possess a Chaos Emerald, she only keeps it as a bargaining chip and not for an actual power boost.**

 _TyForestWrites: Not to mention she's very stubborn, and will often stray away from her assigned mission to nab a simple diamond. And her stealth and espionage could certainly use a little work, since she was spotted by the government robot "Flying Dog" when infiltrating Prison Island, and was even caught and captured by Dr. Eggman when she infiltrated one of his bases (though she did escape on her own with only a little help from Shadow)._

 **H20Flame: Where was your stealth on that one, "World's Greatest Thief"?**

 _TyForestWrites: Rouge is an enigma, her motivations always in question, as she is mostly out for her own self-interests. She's smart, sassy, seductive, and knows how to get what she wants, and once she has a target in mind, she never gives up in pursuing it. Beneath her ditsy exterior, she is a calculating realist, and her motives are always mercenary in nature. But regardless, she is loyal to her closest friends and has helped Sonic and his allies save the world on multiple occasions._

 **H20Flame: This is one anthropomorphic bat you do not want to mess with.**

 **Rouge** : I despise anyone who takes jewels from me... All the world's gems are mine to keep!

* * *

 **Catwoman**

Background

-Name: Selina Kyle

-Daughter of Brian and Maria Kyle

-Age: Unknown

-Height: 5' 7"

-Orphan

-Was known as "The Cat" in her first comic appearance... how original

 **H20Flame: As with seemingly all things comic book character related, Selina Kyle never had the greatest of childhoods. When she was five, she and her little sister Maggie were orphaned when their mother committed suicide and their abusive father drunk himself to death soon after. And the two were then separated, and Selina got a heavy dose of more abuse from the state home she was sent to.**

 _TyForestWrites: After escaping this home, she tried pickpocketing the crowd of a carnival just outside Gotham City, but was soon caught by the runner of the place, who offered her to join the carnival. Whilst there, she learned the art of contortionism, gymnastics, magic (the fake kind of course), and trickery, as well as improving her pickpocketing skills. And after the owner was killed in a tragic accident, Selina became a petty thief once more._

 **H20Flame: After years of prostitution and more thieving, she saw the crime-fighter known as Batman for the very first time. Taking inspiration from his costume, she fashioned her own and became the Catwoman.**

Powers and Abilities

-Seemingly superhuman athleticism

-Mastered martial artist; Boxing, Capoeira, Hapkido, Jujutsu, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Karate

-Stealthy

-Master thief

-Feline empathy

 _TyForestWrites: And since she got a name for herself, she earned herself a spot on Batman's watchlist, as well as his Rogue's Gallery. Due to her time in the carnival, her acrobatic skills are top notch, some even calling them near superhuman. And during and after her time on the street, she learned and mastered a variety of martial arts, such as boxing, hapkido, and karate, just to name some._

 **H20Flame: And true to her alias' name, she's as stealthy as you could expect from a black cat in the night. She's been able to sneak up on large groups and even other vigilantes while on patrol. And her expert thievery has allowed her to get away with a lot of robberies undetected, though she's only really targeted jewelry stores and executive offices, never one to casually rob a bank.**

 _TyForestWrites: Not to mention, she does seem to have one superpower, though it's arguable if you could consider it that. Due to her strong affinity for cats, she seems to have gained an empathetic link to the species itself. While she can't directly communicate with them, cats will recognize her as one of them, and can even come to her defense when she's attacked._

 **H20Flame: It's best when big cats like tigers are around. But when there aren't, she's got her own pet cat named Isis, who is unfortunately not the queen Egyptian goddess, but is just a regular cat who occasionally goes on heists with her.**

Suit and Weaponry

-Skintight, insulated, and fire-proof suit

-Razor-sharp retractible claws attached to her gloves and boots

-12 foot long, black leather braided bullwhip

-Kryptonite earring

-Isis

 _TyForestWrites: Then there's her suit. Not only is it flexible and allows for maximum movement, but it's also fire-retardant and protects her from cold and wet environments._

 **H20Flame: Attached to the suit are two sets of claws: one set on her gloves and the other on her boots. Both are meant for climbing, but the ones at her fingertips are especially sharp, able to shred bulletproof vests and punch through aluminum frame car doors.**

 _TyForestWrites: She also has two green jeweled earrings, with one being emerald and the other being Kryptonite, no doubt given to her by Batman. And then there's her iconic whip. This twelve foot long bullwhip is perfect for attacking enemies or even latching onto ledges. She's so proficient with it, she uses it to swing across the city's rooftops._

Feats

-Left Batman at the altar to their wedding

-Agile enough to dodge gunfire

-Survived a fall from a bridge into the waters below

-Able to sneak into Wayne Manor

-Can defeat groups of several armed thugs in melee combat

-Soloed the JLA once

-Pretty skilled at fencing

 **H20Flame: Catwoman is one of the most underestimated villains in DC Comics. Not only has she been able to steal the Batmobile, but she's also been able to sneak into Wayne Manor itself. She's defeated several armed thugs at once on multiple occasions, agile enough to dodge gunfire, and even survived a fall from a bridge and into the water below. She even once soloed the Justice League!**

 _TyForestWrites: But even with all of these fantastic feats, there's still quite a few weaknesses._

Weaknesses

-Still only human

-Her suit's not very defensive

-Motivated by greed

-Very reckless a risk taker

-Has physical inferiority compared to Batman

-Lets her guard down often

 _TyForestWrites: Despite what her feats may tell you, under that suit that's not to hard to penetrate, she's still only human. Not a good thing for someone who lets her guard down a lot. And she has admitted to being not as strong as Batman. And she's more than often motivated by greed and other selfish desires._

 **H20Flame: But despite these, Selina has more than earned her spot in not only Batman's Rogues Gallery, but also the Bat-family and the Birds of Prey. You do not want to piss off Selina Kyle.**

 **Catwoman** : My world is all just shades of grey, Batman. That's why you'll never really understand me.

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!_

 **H20Flame: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Rouge the Bat kneeled, perched on a rooftop and peering through the window of the building next door, grinning a wide grin. It was then that her earpiece began to crackle to life.

 _-Rouge? Rouge, come in.-_

Rouge rolled her eyes and answered, "Yeah, Shadow, I'm here."

 _-Where did you go? We have a mission.-_

"I found something interesting," Rouge simply responded.

 _-Rouge, I can practically hear your smirk from across the line. You found another gem, didn't you?-_

"Maybe."

 _-Rouge, there are more important things to do. Can't it at least wait?-_

"Trust me, Shadow," the spy locked her eyes on the blue Chaos Emerald that was glittering in a glass case next door, "I think you'll find it interesting too."

There was a bit of radio silence before Shadow responded, _-Whatever. Just make it quick.-_

"Thanks, hon!" Rouge flirted, but got an annoyed grunt in response.

The radio switched off and she rolled her eyes again, "I swear, not a funny bone in his body."

Meanwhile, Selina Kyle was actually in the aforementioned building, staring at the exact same blue jewel, stroking Isis, who was perched on her shoulder. She then put a finger to her own earpiece.

"Okay, Bruce," she said, "I'm in, and I see the diamond."

 _-Good work, Selina. It should be simple to get it out of something like that case.-_

"Remind me again why we need to get this jewel again?" Catwoman asked, continuing to pet Isis.

 _-This jewel is emitting a strong amount of energy, but I can't identify what kind of energy it is.-_

That surprised the cat burglar, "Really? Not even Blue Kryptonite?"

 _-No. It's unfortunate Black Mask got to it before we did. But that's what I have you for.-_

"Glad to have the vote of confidence from you, dear."

Selina only got a grunt in response and she rolled her eyes when the radio went silent, "I swear, not a funny bone in his body."

Catwoman prowled towards her objective just as a nearby window began to be cut open by Rouge. The bat crawled in, flying close to the ceiling and spotting Selina beginning to cut open the glass case.

"Oh no, you don't," the spy muttered with a frown before leaping down and landing silently onto the floor.

Selina grasped the emerald in her hand and prepared to leave and contact Batman but then the jewel was snatched out of her hands by a blur. She gasped at the sudden move and turned to see the thief standing just a few feet away.

"I don't think so," Rouge told her, "This is mine."

 **Fight!**

Surprisingly, Isis was the first to leap. The cat attached herself to Rouge's face with a loud meow and started to scratch. This caused the bat to let go and grab at the feline, giving Selina the opening to grab the emerald and kick the smaller female away before taking off. Isis let go of Rouge's face and scampered away, but this gave Rouge the split second to recover and immediately chase after Catwoman by flying through the air.

It wasn't a very long chase. She caught up to the human in no time and dive-kicked at her, only for Selina to block with her arm, and the two stopped going forward. The cat then quickly grabbed the bat's leg and threw her to the ground, only for Rouge to gracefully flip off the floor and onto her feet, before kicking at her again. Catwoman easily dodged, but the spy then twisted in midair and used her other foot to slam down on Selina's shoulder.

Not expecting such strength from such a small creature, Selina cried out in pain and slammed to the floor, her grip on the blue Chaos Emerald loosening and sending it into the air and right into Rouge's hand. But then Isis chose that moment to charge in again to, once again, leap onto the spy's face, giving Catwoman enough time to recover and retreat into the darkness.

But this time, Rouge grasped the black cat on her face and flung her into a nearby pedestal, knocking the animal unconscious. The bat rubbed her cheeks, hissing in pain and looking around for the cat burglar.

'She's not going anywhere...' Rouge thought to herself, 'I've got the emerald now, so she's probably waiting for the opportunity to strike...'

"Here, kitty kitty..." the bat mumbled for her own amusement.

Meanwhile, Selina gazed at Rouge from a dark section of the room, finally getting a good look at the bat, and thought, 'What on earth is that? It looks like a younger, female version of Langstrom... But it doesn't matter. She has the crystal. I can't let her get away with it.'

But just as she slowly began to step towards Rouge, the spy's ears pricked up to the slight sound the footstep made. Rouge immediately spun around and threw a trio of dummy rings at Catwoman.

As the rings headed straight at her, Selina just gave a confused smirk and thought, 'Rings? Is that all she has?'

She reached out to catch one, but as soon as her claws touched the ring, Selina felt a sudden blast of some kind of electrical energy surge through her body, paralyzing her to the spot. She let out a cry of pain before Rouge soared at her and kicked her straight in the stomach. As saliva and a few drops of blood flew out of Selina's mouth, there was a small shockwave and she was sent crashing straight through the wall behind her.

Now outside, Catwoman groaned while on the ground before getting to her feet and growling at Rouge. The bat-girl smirked at that and rushed Selina again, but she knew that she had to hurry, and not just because the stun had worn off. No doubt after that little stunt, an alarm was going off. The human knew this too and pulled out her whip and thrashed it in Rouge's direction.

Rouge tried to dodge, but was too late, as the whip wrapped around her arm and sent her out of control and yanked towards Selina. Catwoman then slashed her, causing Rouge to cry out in pain and crash to the ground, the human snatching the blue jewel on the way down. She then proceeded to yank the bat back, but Rouge kicked out at Catwoman's head once she got within range. Selina barely dodged, but she felt a cut on her cheek.

Rouge managed to get free of the whip's grip while Selina touched her cut cheek and let out a cat-like growl, turning to the younger female. The spy then took to the air again as Catwoman flashed her whip again. The human then jumped on the wall and started to climb to try and keep on even ground. But then Rouge tossed a few bombs at her, catching Selina off guard, but she nimbly dodged and latched onto the nearby fire escape.

Rouge dived at the human, and the two exchanged a series of kicks and slashes, countering each other blow for blow as they scaled the building. When the two reached the roof, they continued this until Rouge managed to kick Selina in the waist, causing the Chaos Emerald to go flying into the air, which Rouge promptly flew after and snatched as the cat recoiled.

When Catwoman recovered, she leaped at Rouge, but the bat took a deep breath and unleashed a shriek attack. Selina cried out, covering her ears in pain, just before seeing Rouge beginning to spin and then dive towards her, still spinning. The kick firmly planted in Catwoman's stomach, and the force from the kick sent Rouge pushing Selina all the way back to the surface.

And when the bat slammed the cat into the pavement, Selina's body split in two, killing the woman, blood spraying from the two sides of her body.

Rouge stepped over the forming blood puddle and checked her boots in disgust.

"Certainly not as clean as I would've liked this to go..." she grimaced before catching a glimpse at Selina's ears, "Oh? What have we here?"

Rouge plucked the earrings out of the dead woman's ears and put them on her own, "There. Can't let good gems go to waste."

And with that, Rouge flapped her wings and soared into the sky just as the first of Black Mask's henchmen pulled up in their vehicles.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(Cue Fly in the Freedom by Tabitha Fair)

Rouge

-More mobility

-Stronger

-Faster

-More versatility

-Stealth capabilities

-Less durable

-Not as good reflexes

-Less fighting styles

Catwoman

-Better reflexes

-More fighting styles

-More durable

-Stealth capabilities

-Not as much mobility

-Weaker

-Slower

-Slightly less versatility

 **H20Flame: That was a lot... _bloodier_ than I expected...**

 _TyForestWrites: Indeed. While this fight was certainly close, Rouge's superior strength and mobility gave her the advantage she needed._

 **H20Flame: Selina had the advantage in reflexes, durability, and fighting styles, but all were easily countered by Rouge's speed, strength, and unique techniques weapons. Yes, Catwoman's agile enough to dodge gunfire, but it's a different story when in close-quarters-combat.**

 _TyForestWrites: They about equaled out in stealth capabilities, but since Rouge has managed to hear and catch Espio, who certainly has more stealth capabilities than both of them, Rouge had no trouble tracking down Catwoman. And while Selina's claws could easily counter Rouge's slicing kicks, as well as having longer close-range attacks with her whip, Rouge's bombs gave her the slight advantage._

 **H20Flame: Plus, Rouge has had no trouble breaking tougher material than a human body, so all she really had to do was get in one good special kick and it was game over. And since she had not one, but two ways she could get that opening (through her dummy rings and shriek attack), there really wasn't any question that she could pull it off.**

 _TyForestWrites: Rouge just had the_ leg _up in this fight._

 **H20Flame: Really?**

 _TyForestWrites: Had to. Couldn't resist._

 **H20Flame: Ugh. The winner is Rouge the Bat.**

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Next time on Death Battle!_

 **Unknown** : I AM LADY SATSUKI'S LIVING SHIELD!

 **VS.**

 **Unknown** : THIS TECHNIQUE HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY LINE FOR GENERATIONS!

 **Ira Gamagoori vs. Alex Louis Armstrong**

 **(Kill la Kill vs. Fullmetal Alchemist)**


	3. Gamagori vs Armstrong

**Ira Gamagori vs. Alex Louis Armstrong**

 **(Kill la Kill vs. Fullmetal Alchemist)**

(Cue Death Battle Intro)

 _TyForestWrites: In every good anime, there's the stereotypical muscular character with the outspoken personality. Sometimes they're cool, and sometimes they're annoying._

 **H20Flame: But these two are clearly the former. They're two of the most entertaining individuals you will ever have the pleasure of meeting.**

 _TyForestWrites: Ira Gamagori, Lady Satsuki Kiryuin's living shield._

 **H20Flame: And Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strongarm Alchemist. He's TyForestWrites and I'm H20Flame.**

 _TyForestWrites: And it's our job to research their powers, abilities, and weaponry to find out who would win a Death Battle!_

* * *

 **Gamagori**

Background

-Name: Ira Gamagori

-Alias: Lady Satsuki's Living Shield; Toad

-Occupation: Disciplinary Committee Chairman; Lady Satsuki's chauffeur

-Age: 20

-Oldest student at Honnōji Academy

-A masochist

-Probably in love with Mako Mankanshoku

-Height: More than you

 _TyForestWrites: In Japan, there exists a school named Honnōji Academy, which, when you really look at it, is anything_ but _a regular school._

 **H20Flame: Yeah, I'll say. The founders of this place, the Kiryuin family, also had the bright idea to make a caste system for the students, so the higher up you go on this scale, the more privileged your life becomes.**

 _TyForestWrites: But may God help you if you break the rules, because then you face the wrath of the student council's disciplinary committee chair, Ira Gamagori._

 **Gamagori** : (squeezes through the classroom door and grabs the teacher) I'M ON OFFICIAL BUSINESS!

 **H20Flame: Holy crap! Just how big _is_ that guy?!**

 _TyForestWrites: Born to an American soldier and an army nurse, Ira Gamagori was the Disciplinary Chairman at Rinne-Dō Junior High, where he one day saw a female freshman at the school downright own a couple of rich, upstart students just by simply being richer and more powerful than them. Though those students deserved it, Gamagori still saw it as an abuse of power and attempted to shut her down, only to get brutally beaten down. But afterwards, the girl was impressed by his determination and recruited him to join her in her path to greatness._

 **H20Flame: This girl's name was Satsuki Kiryuin, and after some time spent with her, he grew to practically worship the ground she walked on. He even waited _two freaking years_ for her to graduate middle school just so he could enroll into Honnōji Academy with her.**

 _TyForestWrites: As a reward for his loyalty, he was given the position of Disciplinary Committee Chair, as well as a Three Star Goku Uniform._

Goku Uniform(s)

-3 Star

—30% of it is made of Life Fibers

-Shackle Regalia and Scourge Regalia

-Shackle Regalia

-Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed

 **H20Flame: What's so special about a school uniform?**

 _TyForestWrites: Well, these uniforms in particular, except for the No Star Uniforms, contain special material known as Life Fibers. To keep a long story short, they're basically unnatural alien organisms that, when attached to clothing, allow the clothing to grant whoever wears them superhuman abilities. The more Life Fibers that are in a uniform, the more power that is granted. One Stars are made up of ten percent Life Fibers, Two Stars have twenty, and Three Stars have thirty. Any more Life Fibers than that, and the wearer starts going insane under normal circumstances._

 **H20Flame: Parasitic alien clothing. Got it.**

 _TyForestWrites: Essentially. And Gamagori's gone through three of these uniforms, mainly after two were destroyed, but we're going to imagine his original uniform for this battle._

 **H20Flame: Don't get the wrong idea, we're not ignoring his other uniforms. It's just that we see so little of them in the show, and they're all basically just upgraded versions of the first. So all we're doing is packing all of his powers from his other uniforms into one. So now, let's explain what his uniform can do.**

 _TyForestWrites: Unlike the other Three Star Uniforms, Gamagori's has a two stage transformation sequence. The first stage is known as Shackle Regalia, where he basically becomes a giant cloth cocoon, able to absorb any damage dealt to it. He's pretty much invulnerable while in this state. Whether the attacks be bullets, cars ramming into him, or even Ryuko Matoi's ultimate move with her scissor blade, all of the damage it absorbs just builds up..._

 **H20Flame: Until he finally unleashes it all into one huge burst, going into his second stage, known as Scourge Regalia. While he's now vulnerable, he can keep his opponents away with the multitude of tentacle-like whips that made the covering for Shackle Regalia. In this state, he was able to hold Ryuko Matoi at bay, and probably would have defeated her if not for her quick thinking and main character status.**

Other weapons

-Spiked whips

-Rule Booklet

-Titanium bellyband

 _TyForestWrites: His Goku Uniform isn't the only weapon at his disposal. He also has two of those aforementioned whips on hand, and he's quite efficient with them, able to fling around someone wearing a One-Star uniform around the_ entirety _of the school, as well as block bullets with one of them while simultaneously driving a car._

 **H20Flame: He also has multiple rule booklets. While this doesn't sound impressive, these booklets are literally ironclad, a single one being able to break into a football helmet and lodge into that player's forehead. Just being able to crack into a football helmet alone would take more than _1600 pounds of force_! If that wasn't enough, these booklets can enlarge to the size of riot shields, and when thrown, a single book can literally stab through the armor of a _tank_ , and if multiple books are thrown at the tank, that tank _explodes_. What are those booklets made of?!**

 _TyForestWrites: Pure nonsense._

 **H20Flame: Yeah, I do suppose that's how Kill la Kill rolls...**

 _TyForestWrites: And finally, he also wears a bellyband made from titanium that he got from his family. With this, he was able to survive being stabbed by Nui Harime and her sharpened Life Fiber arms. So I think it's safe to say that he's safe from being stabbed in the gut._

 **Gamagori** : I was wearing the titanium bellyband my relatives made as a precaution! The only damage I suffered was a tiny scratch!

 **Nonon** : OH COME ON, YOU TOTALLY FAINTED, WE ALL SAW YOU!

Feats

-Without a Goku Uniform

—Always the biggest person in the room

—Could somewhat efficiently defend himself against Satsuki Kiryuin while they were in middle school

—Could grapple with COVERS

—Caught Junketsu Ryuko off guard

—Was the only person who could move when everyone's Life Fiber clothing paralyzed them

—Helped stop Ryuko's fall from orbit

—Has no shame

-With Shackle Regalia and Scourge Regalia

—Held his own against Ryuko Matoi for a bit

—Can effortlessly bat away One-Stars without any effort

—Was completely undeterred by a tear gas bomb

—Effortlessly blocked airsoft bullets with one of his whips while driving a car

—Completely invulnerable on the outside in his Shackle Regalia

—Took out two school clubs, the Airsoft and Automotive clubs, at once

-With Shackle Regalia MK 2

—Held his own against Nui Harime somewhat

-With Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed

—Able to block Ragyo Kiryuin's Life Fiber blades

—Able to crush COVERS in his bare hands with no effort

—Ripped open the High Velocity Life Fiber Jammer

 **H20Flame: And even without his uniform, this guy is a freaking beast. He's able to grapple COVERS, aka very powerful Life Fiber organisms with a human power source, with his bare hands, and could somewhat defend himself from Satsuki back when they were in middle school. And despite her beating him, he actually managed to never let his knees hit the ground in defeat. Impressive, considering she almost literally _impaled_ him with her sheathed sword!**

 _TyForestWrites: By the end of the series and in his final Goku Uniform, his suit was strong enough to crush those COVERS in between his hands with no effort. That suit was also durable enough to block Ragyo Kiryuin's Life Fiber blades, blades that were made to cut through_ blades that were made to cut through Life Fibers _. And let's not forget that he forcibly ripped open the High Velocity Life Fiber Jammer, which was basically a giant force field made of Life Fibers, and was previously stated to be virtually impossible to get into._

 **Mikisugi** : You could stab it, shoot it, nuke it; that damn thing's pretty much impenetrable.

 _TyForestWrites: Yet Gamagori ripped it open with relative ease! This guy sounds unstoppable!_

Weaknesses

-Is a blatant masochist

-Still lost to Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin

-Still very vulnerable underneath Shackle Regalia's cloth

-Can get pretty arrogant when he starts becoming assured of his victory

-Terrible at driving in extreme situations

-Mako Mankanshoku

 **H20Flame: Well, I wouldn't say that. He still lost to both Ryuko and Satsuki, the former of which figuring out how exactly to beat him while in Shackle Regalia: if you can manage to get to the inside from beyond that cloth and attack, he's done for. Another attributing factor to that defeat was that Gamagori can start to become arrogant if he feels as though he'll win.**

 _TyForestWrites: Yeah, and let's not forget... he's... well, there's no denying it, he's a downright masochist._

 **Gamagori** : (after several cars ran into him and bullets bounce off of him) Hahaha... Yes... that's more like it... The more punishment I take... the bigger... and _harder_... I... get!

 **Mako** : Wowsers. He's old _and_ perverted.

 **H20Flame: That's... disturbing.**

 _TyForestWrites: Honestly, though, I'm not sure I'd count that as a weakness. He could make his opponents_ super _uncomfortable._

 **H20Flame: But nevertheless, Gamagori is not someone you want to mess with. He has a lot of intimidation and the power to back it up. Not to mention, he's always taller.**

 _TyForestWrites: In short, Gamagori is a big guy... for you._

 **Ryōsuke** : We got you cornered, big man! When we get through with you, you're gonna be bawling!

 **Gamagori** : (scoffs) It'll take more than you lousy punks to make me cry. But even if I did shed a tear, I'd just wipe the damn thing away, AND THEN PUT YOU DOWN!

* * *

 **Armstrong**

Background

-Name: Alexis "Alex" Louis Armstrong

-Alias: The Strong Arm Alchemist

-Occupation: Major of the Amestrian State Military; State Alchemist

-Height: 6' 11"

-This background has probably been passed down his family line for generations

 **H20Flame: In the country known as Ishval, a civil war broke out due to extreme culture differences between itself and the country that annexed it, Amestris. Well, technically things were kept at relative peace until an Amestrian soldier "accidentally" killed an Ishvalan child. But that soldier was actually this guy named Envy who-you know what? Never mind. Basically what happened was that a war broke out between Amestris and Ishval.**

 _TyForestWrites: And though the Amestrians were clearly superior, the Ishvalans actually held their own very well. That was, at least until their Führer, King Bradley, sent in his State Alchemists, basically people with the special ability to control and manipulate matter and energy, to fight in the front lines. This promptly ended the war in a bloody massacre, leaving many alchemists emotionally scarred._

 **H20Flame: And one such alchemist was Major Alex Louis Armstrong.**

 **Armstrong** : (flexes) SEE THIS BODY, FLAWLESSLY SCULPTED IN SERVICE OF OUR STATE!

 **Armstrong** : (continues flexing, now in a guy's face) FEEL HOW THEY PULSE WITH LOYALTY! HOW SOLID AND SERIOUS THEY ARE! FEEL HOW!

 _TyForestWrites: Woah, woah, woah..._ that _guy's emotionally scarred?! Huh. Amazing how much humor can hide things._

 **H20Flame: Basically what happened was that, before he got his glorious mustache, he tried saving two innocent Ishvalan civilians, only for them to die anyway. Unable to cope with this, he was ordered off the battlefield for insubordination. However, his rank as a State Alchemist remained, though his military rank hasn't gone a single rank up simply because of his refusal to kill. But that hasn't deterred his fighting abilities any less.**

Skills

-Expert boxer

-Alchemy

-Portraiture

-Firewood chopping

-Tracking

-Cross Country running

-All of these have been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations

 _TyForestWrites: I'll say. His main style of combat appears to be the Slugger style for boxing, leaving himself a bit open, but there's a lot more power in his punches. He's also an expert at chopping firewood, tracking, cross country running, portraiture, and many other things._

 **H20Flame: All of which have been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations!**

Alchemy

-Armstrong Traditional Combat Alchemy

-Transmuted through the transmutation circles on his spiked gauntlets

-Transmutes any substance that contains similar compounds and elements to the above materials

-Mostly transforms objects into statues of himself

 _TyForestWrites: Then there's his alchemy. While other alchemists use their alchemy for long range attacks with the surrounding terrain, Armstrong takes a more..._ direct _approach._

(Armstrong's fist and Roa the Chimera's sledgehammer collide)

 **Roa** : (looks down to see that his hammer's head has morphed into a perfect statue of Armstrong's upper body)

 **Armstrong** : (begins sparkling) Behold! You have just had the rare pleasure of witnessing the famous Armstrong statuary technique!

 **Roa** :

 **Roa** : (throws the sparkling hammer away)

 **H20Flame: All alchemy follows the law of equivalent exchange, or really the first law of thermodynamics: "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost." And Armstrong's alchemy is no different. There are transmutation circles designed on the spiked gauntlets he wears, so anything he punches, he can manipulate the matter that thing is made of. His quirk for this is making figurines of himself to use as weapons. But even without his alchemy, he's a force to be reckoned with.**

Feats

-Able to chop wood by punching it with his bare hands

-Effortlessly moved two fully loaded library bookshelves aside

-Can effortlessly break through walls

-Defeated the Chimera, Roa

-Held his own against Scar

—Scar was fast enough to dodge bullets

-Held his own against Sloth

—Sloth is strong enough to crush a human body

—Sloth dislocated his shoulder, but then Armstrong tanked another punch that relocated his shoulder

—Sent Sloth flying with a single punch, when earlier, mortar shells couldn't even make Sloth flinch

 _TyForestWrites: He once pushed aside two full library bookshelves, which would have a combined weight of almost two and a half tons, but his strength goes well beyond even that. He sent the homunculus Sloth flying with a single punch. Earlier on in the series, Sloth had taken a hit from a mortar and didn't even flinch! That means Armstrong hit Sloth with a force of well over_ one hundred tons

 **H20Flame: Not to mention Sloth is able to crush humans, which would require about two tons of pressure. And Armstrong took a hit from him and only got a dislocated shoulder... which then got _relocated_ after another punch!**

 _TyForestWrites: Not to mention that Sloth claims to be the fastest homunculi, though his top speed is unknown. So, through deductive reasoning, we figured Sloth was about as fast as a bullet, taking into account Armstrong's fight against Scar, who was fast enough to dodge bullets. That, put together with the fact that Armstrong is surprisingly agile for a guy his size, he has a reaction speed of around_ 768 miles per hour _! He's gotta be one of the strongest alchemists in the country!_

Weaknesses

-Major General Oliver Armstrong

-Gets way too excited over other muscular men

—But not in a gay way

-Leaves himself open with big punches

-Pretty easily defeated by opponents with superior fighting techniques

-A bit egotistical

 **H20Flame: Well, that may be true, but he's not without his flaws. His fighting style often leaves himself open, which can be pretty easily exploited by enemies with superior fighting styles. Like his big sister for example. (shudders) God help this man...**

 _TyForestWrites: I suppose that's true. Plus, he is a bit egotistical, if what he mainly creates with alchemy has anything to say about it, and he can get a bit overemotional, mainly around men just as muscular as he._

 **Armstrong** : (steps put to face Sig Curtis) I'll take care of this one, sir.

 **Armstrong** : (takes off shirt and starts flexing)

 **Sig** : (begins flexing to the point that his shirt rips off)

 **Armstrong and Sig** : (stare at each other intently while flexing)

 **Winry** : (runs in) Stop, Major! Ed and Al are... What the...?

 **Armstrong and Sig** : (firmly shake hands)

 **H20Flame: That was the manliest thing I've ever seen.**

 _TyForestWrites: While Armstrong might be a little flamboyant, he's certainly a fighter you want on your side._

 **Isaac the Freezer** : (dodges spikes shooting out of the wall)

 **Unknown** : Impressive reflexes, Issac! You are able to dodge my alchemy so easily!

 **Issac** : I know that voice... Is that you, Armstrong?

 **Armstrong** : (arm punches through the wall) INDEED!

 **Armstrong** : (breaks through the wall) None other! It is I, the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong, in the flesh!

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!_

 **H20Flame: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 _BOOM!_

A loud explosion echoed throughout Central City. Honnōji Academy students stormed throughout the city, taking down any enemy soldier they could find. Few of the students had fallen until they had finally gotten to the capital building, where a sudden burst of flames blasted a squad of them back. In between them and the building were two people, a man and a women, the woman firing a pistol into the crowd of student soldiers and the man snapping his gloved right hand at them, creating the aforementioned flame burst.

"Who are these people?!" Colonel Roy Mustang exclaimed to his female companion, snapping his fingers again and blasting another torrent of flame at the students, sending quite a few of them flying.

"No clue, sir," First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye replied, firing a few shots into the crowd of enemies, "Though we have spotted their leader; a large, dark-skinned man wearing a uniform similar to the ones these soldiers are wearing."

"An Ishvalan?" Mustang asked, snapping his fingers again.

"No idea. Haven't exactly gotten a closer look at him. But Major Armstrong has already gone ahead to face him. Perhaps if he cuts the head off the snake, things will quiet down."

"Let's hope so."

Meanwhile, Ira Gamagori marched behind his students and surveyed the battlefield, shouting, "Keep it up! We're almost to the capital building! For Lady Satsuki!"

There was a loud crash coming from in front of them, and a few Honnōji students flew through the air and behind Gamagori. Another loud crash. More students go flying.

"What's going on?!" Gamagori yelled at his subordinates, "Who's doing this?!"

It was then that he heard a loud cry, "BEHOLD, THE BATTLE CHARGE THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY LINE FOR GENERATIONS!"

A large, mustached man charged through the line of students, sending them all sprawling to the ground, and skidded to a stop a few meters in front of Gamagori. He then began to walk right up to the Disciplinary Chair, only batting away one foolish student who trying lunging at him.

"Major Alex Louis Armstrong, at your service!" the man exclaimed proudly.

"'At my service'?" Gamagori chuckled, "How about doing us both a service and beat it, old man. Before you get seriously hurt."

"I'm afraid I won't do that," Armstrong responded in kind, stopping in front of the younger, yet larger man, "Huh... you're a big fellow, aren't you? But I'm not too worried..."

Armstrong cracked his fists, "I've handled worse than you."

"Sir!" a student in the crowd said to Gamagori, stepping forward.

"Stand down!" Gamagori ordered, the students backing off as their senior officer reeled his fist back, "I'll deal with this guy myself."

"How kind of you," Armstrong then lined up his own fist, ready to punch, "But now I'll show you the legendary techniques that have been passed down my family line for GENERATIONS!"

 **Fight!**

The two men then quickly threw their punches, their fists colliding and creating a small shockwave across the battlefield. The students, who had all formed a large circle around the two recoiled from it and all stepped back, making the fighting ground slightly larger. The two military leaders jumped back and began to assess the situation.

Armstrong eyed his opponent. He wasn't quite used to having the size disadvantage from a regular human. Or at least someone who appeared to be. His opponent was clearly very strong, almost abnormally strong. This was not going to be an easy fight. Gamagori was having similar thoughts. This major was able to stand up to a punch from him in his uniform... This soldier was not ordinary... Just what was he?

Gamagori then made the first move, bringing out one of his whips and swung it at Armstrong. The major responded by beginning to close the distance and avoiding the strikes.

'He's fast,' Gamagori thought, 'But is he fast enough for this?'

Gamagori then pulled out a second whip and began to strike faster, catching Armstrong off guard. A whip struck the major's chest, sending him back a bit, but the other whip latched onto one of his ankles. Armstrong was then swept off his feet and flung back even further. The major quickly got back on his feet and charged again, avoiding more whiplashes and then punched the ground.

Gamagori was caught off guard when electricity began to fill the air, and then the ground beneath him began to shift. He looked down just in time to see a fist form out of the concrete and slam into his chin. Gamagori was sent flying through the air before landing flat on his back. The Disciplinary Chair looked back up at the Strong Arm Alchemist in shock. Then he saw what exactly what had hit him: a concrete statue of the top half of his opponent stood proudly on the ground.

"Behold!" Armstrong shouted, posing, "You've just been given the rare treat of witnessing the Armstrong statuary technique!"

'So he can manipulate the earth around us?' Gamagori pondered as he got up, 'How is that even possible? Well, no use thinking about it right now. I've gotta keep my guard up.'

Armstrong then punched the ground with both of his fists, putting his enemy on high alert. As the electricity crackled, Gamagori began to leap around, avoiding the columns of concrete that burst out of the ground beneath him. While in midair, the Disciplinary Chair then pulled out a plethora of rule booklets and began flinging them at Armstrong. The alchemist quickly moved out of the way, avoiding them all until Gamagori pulled out one more. The booklet's size expanded to the size of a riot shield and Gamagori hurled it at the Strong Arm Alchemist. Armstrong's eyes widened as he dodged, the giant booklet lodging itself in the ground at his feet.

Once Gamagori landed, Armstrong said to him, "So, I see. Judging by what that was, you must be an alchemist as well. Just where do you come from?"

Gamagori raised an eyebrow, "Look, I don't know what an 'alchemist' is, but I come from Honnōji Academy under the orders of Lady Satsuki Kiryuin! And as her Disciplinary Chair and Elite Four member, I, Ira Gamagori, will carry out her orders!"

Gamagori then spread out his arms and the stars on his uniform began to sparkle, "Facing me will be the last mistake you ever make!"

There was a blinding flash of light, causing Armstrong to cover his eyes. When the light faded, he looked to see that the man in front of him was now covered in a cloth-like cacoon with legs, and also eyeholes and a breather at the head.

"Three Star Goku Uniform: Shackle Regalia!"

"That's quite an impressive trick there, Mr. Gamagori..." Armstrong commended before charging, "BUT WILL IT BE ENOUGH TO FACE THE MIGHT OF MAJOR ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG?!"

Armstrong then slammed his fist into the cloth... and no damage was taken. The cocoon then expanded in size, and chuckling could be heard from above him. The major's eyes widened in shock as he took a step back, and Gamagori's voice spoke through the breather. And it sounded oddly... _pleased_.

"Oooh, that's right!" the Disciplinary Chair moaned, "How about giving it another shot?"

Not quite getting what was happening, Armstrong then reeled back his arm and began to punch the cloth as fast as he could. But nothing happened except for the cocoon expanding and more of Gamagori's seemingly... _orgasmic_ tones.

"Yes... _more_..." Gamagori groaned, "Give me more... the more punishment I take... the _bigger_ and _harder_ I get... until I _climax_!"

The words finally processed through Armstrong's brain, and he immediately stopped attacking to consider his opponent. Gamagori wasn't fighting back. He was just standing there in one place, letting Armstrong attack. And behind those odd tones of voice, Gamagori had let it slip that attacking that cloth with brute force wasn't going to be able to do anything.

"And why have you stopped?" Gamagori asked Armstrong.

"Come now, do you take me for a fool?" Armstrong replied, "You just gave away what you're doing. If I just keep attacking, all it does seems to strengthen you. So all I need to do is to find a way around that cloth and get to the inside before you attack!"

"Good strategy..." Gamagori started, when suddenly, a few cloth strands dislocated from the cocoon and began to whip Gamagori's own body.

Armstrong's eyes widened with shock once more, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"If you refuse to attack me..." the Elite Four member said, "Then I'll just attack myself! I have my own special techniques for discipline. I'll keep slapping and whipping and beating myself until I climax! This... is my Higi Jijo-Jibaku!"

Armstrong growled to himself. Of course this man had a way around that kind of strategy. He was obviously trained well and would have counters to such an obvious attack plan. Then suddenly the cloth began to separate to reveal the hulking monstrosity in front of the major. Spiked whips that were attached to Gamagori's uniform floated through the air like tentacles. The body itself was covered in almost skintight gray cloth with a gold three star symbol showing dominantly on the younger man's chest.

"Three Star Goku Uniform: Scourge Regalia!"

"Another transformation?!" Armstrong slightly panicked before he barely managed to dodge one of the tentacle-like whips that was headed his way.

"That's right, old man!" Gamagori taunted as Armstrong continued to try his hardest to dodge and block all of the whips, "Try all you like, but you're not gonna be able to get close to me as easily as when I was in Shackle Regalia!"

In retaliation, Armstrong slammed his fists into the ground, transmuting a concrete wall in front of him to block the whips so he could take a breather and think. He didn't get much time though, as two of whips wrapped around him and slammed the major into the wall, crashing through it. The whips then proceeded to fling Armstrong around, juggling him in between various more whips as Gamagori laughed.

"I hope you enjoyed those hits you got on me earlier," Gamagori taunted, "Because you won't get anymore again!"

Armstrong crashed into the ground, now shirtless somehow, but quickly got back up, only to realize that he couldn't feel his right arm. He looked to reveal the arm hanging limply from his shoulder.

"Damn it, not again!" Armstrong cursed to himself as the tentacle whips drew back, and Gamagori was back in Shackle Regalia.

"Still can't attack me?" Ira grinned, "That's too bad. Guess I'll have to punish myself some more!"

As Gamagori began to whip himself again, Armstrong began to think quickly. He already had a plan for getting to Gamagori through Shackle Regalia, but with his dislocated shoulder, he wasn't going to be able to get to do it fast enough for it to work. Then an idea popped into his head. A desperate one to be sure, but still an idea. Gamagori's cloth began to fade away again, revealing Scourge Regalia once more.

"Are you ready, Major?" Gamagori laughed, whips beginning to fly forward.

Armstrong responded by charging straight at the Elite Four student, reeling back his left arm for a punch. As he ran, he constantly dipped and twisted to avoid the multitude of whips before finally getting close to being in range. Though a bit caught off guard, Gamagori growled and reeled back his right arm to collide with the major's. Their two fists met again, creating an even bigger shockwave than before, a few of the closer surrounding students sent tumbling to the ground.

"You certainly don't know when to quit, do you?" Gamagori asked as his punch started to overpower Armstrong's.

"No, I don't suppose I do..." Armstrong replied, before completely abandoning the clash, causing Gamagori to trip up a bit.

"But I suppose that's hOW MY FAMILY HAS BEEN FOR MANY GENERATIONS!"

Gamagori managed to catch himself and began to throw a punch with his right arm, his fist slamming into the major's left shoulder. But the mayor refused to budge. Instead, Gamagori heard a small pop, and saw the soldier's right arm move to knock away Gamagori's left and land a solid punch right into the bigger man's gut. Gamagori was sent flying back, though not too far back. His bellyband had managed to cushion the punch, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt.

Gamagori looked at Armstrong in shock as the older man sparkled and posed with his right arm posed proudly, exclaiming, "MY SHOULDER IS BACK..."

Armstrong then ran at Gamagori, who quickly retreated into Shackle Regalia, but Armstrong was prepared for this, "NOT THIS TIME!"

Armstrong slammed his two fists into Shackle Regalia's cloth cocoon, and electricity began to crackle around them. The Strong Arm Alchemist then grabbed the cloth and yanked... and successfully managed to pry the cocoon open to reveal Gamagori and his shocked expression.

"The hell?!" the Disciplinary Chair exclaimed, unable to believe his own eyes.

Before the cloth could start to become whips, Armstrong socked Gamagori right in the face as hard as he could, breaking the uniform's face mask, and the big man's body was sent hurtling through his own forces and slammed right into the nearest building. And the spikes on Armstrong's gauntlets had done their job. Gamagori just laid their, covered in rubble and his head bleeding from the puncture marks. Suddenly more electricity filled the air, and two stone replicas of Armstrong's fists, gauntlets included, slammed into Gamagori's chest and upper stomach.

Gamagori coughed up blood as Armstrong then approached him. The Disciplinary Committee Chair then knew that he was dying. Blood seeped out of his head and torso as he looked at his opponent.

"So... I lost..." he stated quietly with a small bloody chuckle, "Not really... a feeling I'm... used to... Only Lady Satsuki... and Matoi..."

"I'll admit," Armstrong said to him somberly, "You had me going there for a bit. Possibly the strongest opponent I've ever faced."

"Good... to hear..." Gamagori then looked up at him, "Please... promise me something..."

"What is it?"

"My students... let them go back... to Honnōji Academy... Please... promise me they'll at least be safe..."

Armstrong's eyes widened a bit before nodding and reaching out his hand, "I don't know if I can guarantee them going back... but I swear to you on my family name that I will do everything in my power to see that no harm comes to them."

Gamagori allowed himself to smile as he then weakly grasped Armstrong's outstretched hand, "Thank you... if they weren't safe... my death... was for nothing..."

"You truly do care about your subordinates," Armstrong commended and sparkles began to shine around him, "As you should. It was an honor to do battle with you."

"I..." Gamagori muttered, his life fading, "Appreciate it. I feel the same..."

His hand then slipped from Armstrong's, his final thought before nothing being, 'I'm sorry I failed you... Lady Satsuki...'

And Ira Gamagori's body went still. Armstrong's bowed his head in respect before reaching over and closed the Disciplinary Chair's eyes, and getting up on his feet.

'Ira Gamagori...' Armstrong thought as he walked away, 'No... I certainly won't forget you.'

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(Cue "Let It Out" by Miho Fukuhara)

Gamagori

-Strength

-Invulnerable in Shackle Regalia

-Size

Armstrong

-Speed

-Alchemy

-Experience

 **H20Flame: THIS VICTORY SHALL BE PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY LINE FOR GENERATIONS!**

 _TyForestWrites: This battle was a tricky one to decide at first. While Gamagori was certainly many times stronger than Armstrong, mainly due to him being able to rip open the High Velocity Life Fiber Jammer, Armstrong was much faster due to his ability to keep up with Scar, who could dodge bullets. Plus, Gamagori's main fighting strategy most of the time is to stand in the same spot so he could soak up damage with Shackle Regalia, so maneuverability wasn't really an issue._

 **H20Flame: With that settled, it all really boiled down to two questions: "Could Armstrong be able to hurt Gamagori?" and "Could Armstrong get past Shackle Regalia?". The answer to the first is yes. Armstrong may not be as strong as Gamagori, but he has regularly shown strength feats that compare to other Life Fiber wearing people, like Ryuko, such as being able to break down walls with ease. Heck, his strongest punch against Sloth dealt over one hundred tons. If Armstrong really put his all into it, he could certainly hurt Gamagori, uniform or not.**

 _TyForestWrites: As for the second question... yes, no doubt about it. This is where Armstrong's alchemy proved its usefulness. While he wouldn't be able to manipulate the Goku Uniform itself, since part of its composition is made up of Life Fibers (something Armstrong has never heard of before), the shell of Shackle Regalia is made of pure cloth, not Life Fibers. Heck, anybody with a basic understanding of alchemy could be able to get through Shackle Regalia, so there's no questioning that Armstrong could. Plus, since his specialty is combat alchemy, he could even use that cloth to his advantage if he wanted to!_

 **H20Flame: And there was no questioning that Armstrong could avoid Gamagori's other attacks, since the Strong Arm Alchemist is fast enough to dodge bullets. And while Gamagori did block bullets with his whip while driving, these bullets were airsoft bullets, which travel at a speed of, at most, 380 miles per hour, so not even half as fast as real bullets (768 miles per hour). In short, Gamagori may have been much stronger, but Armstrong's speed and alchemy pulled through in the end.**

 _TyForestWrites: Looks like Gamagori just wasn't_ equivalent _in this_ exchange.

 **H20Flame: The winner is Major Alex Louis Armstrong.**

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Next time on Death Battle!_

Three Poké Balls roll into view and open up to reveal the Generation 2 starter Pokémon.

 **Typhlosion vs. Feraligatr vs. Meganium**

 **(Pok** **é** **mon Battle Royale)**


	4. Pokémon Gen 2 Battle Royale

**Typhlosion vs. Feraligatr vs. Meganium**

 **(Pokémon Battle Royale)**

(Cue Death Battle Intro)

 **H20Flame: (sighs) This just had to happen, didn't it?**

 _TyForestWrites: You know it. And since they're three combatants, I figured it would only be appropriate to get a third cohost!_

 **H20Flame: What do you-Oh!**

Skrooker: Sup, guys?

 **H20Flame: Of course you brought her. You're both Pokémon fanatics after all.**

 _TyForestWrites: Precisely. But onto the special battle royale we're having today! And it shall be between the three Johto region starter Pokémon._

Skrooker: And this particular battle is interesting because this is the only generation where the starters have pure typing. As in, the only final-evolution starters with no secondary types.

 **H20Flame: Such as Typhlosion, the fire type starter.**

 _TyForestWrites: Feraligatr, the water type starter._

Skrooker: And Meganium, the grass type starter.

 _TyForestWrites: And just so you readers are aware, we will be looking at just the basics of these Pokémon, so no moves learned by breeding, no held items, or anything that needs the assistance of a trainer. Just to keep things as even as possible._

 **H20Flame: He's TyForestWrites, I'm H20Flame, and she's Skrooker.**

 _TyForestWrites: And it's our job to research their powers, abilities, and weaponry to find out who would win a Death Battle!_

* * *

 **Typhlosion**

Background

-Name: Typhlosion

-Alias: The Volcano Pokémon

-Type: Fire

-Originally Cydaquil, then Quilava

-Ability: Blaze

—Fire attacks grow stronger the lower the user's HP is

-Height: 5' 7"

-Weight: 175.3 lbs.

-Based on the honey badger and other similar creatures

-Pokédex Description: Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders.

 **H20Flame: Johto's fire type starter is Cyndaquil, which evolves into Quilava, and then finally into Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokémon.**

 _TyForestWrites: You know a Pokémon's gonna be freaking awesome when it not only has flames shooting out of the back of its neck, but also its name is a combination of the words "typhoon" and "explosion"!_

Stats

-HP: 78

-Attack: 84

-Defense: 78

-Special Attack: 109

-Special Defense: 85

-Speed: 100

-Total: 534

Skrooker: Its appearance based off of weasels and honey badgers, Typhlosion makes good use of its fire type status, considering its highest stat is Special Attack, as well as its second highest being speed. This Pokémon was obviously designed for attacking targets from afar, dealing with them quick, fast, and in a hurry. Even if the opponent fights back, it still has decent Defense and Special Defense.

 **H20Flame: And though stats are an important part of a Pokémon, we all know what you want us to talk about: the moveset, and Typhlosion certainly has a plethora of strong attacks.**

Moveset

-Leer

—Normal Type attack

—Lowers target's defense

-Tackle

—Normal Type attack

-Smokescreen

—Normal Type attack

—Lower's target's accuracy

-Ember

—Fire Type attack

—10% chance of burning the target

-Gyro Ball

—Steel Type attack

—The slower the user is compared to the target, the more damage the attack does

-Quick Attack

—Normal Type attack

—Always attacks first

-Flame Wheel

—Fire Type attack

—10% chance of burning the target

—Can thaw the user out of ice of the user is frozen

-Defense Curl

—Normal Type attack

—Raises defense

-Swift

—Normal Type attack

—Never misses

-Flame Charge

—Fire Type attack

—Raises speed

-Lava Plume

—Fire Type attack

—30% chance of burning the target

-Flamethrower

—Fire Type attack

—10% chance of burning the target

-Inferno

—Fire Type attack

—Immediately burns the target

-Rollout

—Rock Type attack

—Continuously attacks for 1-5 turns, and gets stronger after each turn

—The streak breaks if it misses

-Double-Edge

—Normal Type attack

—User receives 1/3 of the damage it dealt

-Burn Up

—Fire Type attack

—User is no longer a Fire Type after use

-Eruption

—Fire Type attack

—Inflicts more damage the higher the user's HP is

 _TyForestWrites: It can lower an opponents defense with Leer, as well as raise its own with Defense Curl, Smokescreen to lower the target's accuracy, attack first with Quick Attack, and use Swift, a move that never misses. It can also use Gyro Ball, but it's not that useful of a move for Typhlosion, considering its a move that's stronger the slower the user is, and Typhlosion is certainly not slow. Rollout attacks continuously, getting stronger with each turn until five turns go by or if it's interrupted, and Double Edge is a very strong normal type move, but it deals the user damage equal to one third of the damage dealt to the target. But onto the main course: the fire type attacks._

Skrooker: Ember's the simplest of its fire attacks, with a ten percent chance of burning the target. Flame Wheel has the same percentage, but it can also thaw the user out of a frozen state. There's also Flame Charge, which raises Speed with each use, Flamethrower, which is basically Ember with a higher damage output, Lava Plume, which can attack multiple targets and has a thirty percent chance of burning them, and Inferno, which immediately burns the target.

 **H20Flame: Wait, what does getting burnt do to a target?**

 _TyForestWrites: It halves the inflicted Pokémon's Attack, as well as that Pokémon losing one eighth of its HP every turn._

 **H20Flame: Oh... that's dangerous for an RPG... don't play with fire, kids.**

 _TyForestWrites: But Typhlosion's most powerful moves are Burn Up and Eruption. Eruption deals the most damage when Typhlosion's HP is full, while Burn Up is so powerful that it literally burns out Typhlosion, making it no longer a fire type, aka_ typeless _in its own case!_

Feats

-Great against Grass, Bug, Ice, and Steel Types

-Resistant to Fire, Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel, and Fairy Types

-Jimmy's Typhlosion could take on attacks from Raikou

-Ash's Cyndaquil defeated Team Rocket, Sandslash, Bugsy's Scyther, Skarmory, Jasmine's Steelix, and Pryce's Dewgong

-Ash's Quilava defeated Team Rocket and tied with Nando's Armaldo

Skrooker: There's not a whole lot to go off of when it comes to other sources as to what a Typhlosion can do. In fact, Typhlosion itself has only appeared in one anime special, though its previous evolutions have multiple appearances, so we're gonna have to take a liberty or two with those.

 **H20Flame: Ash's own Cyndaquil has had a track record of beating opponents who it has a type advantage against, such as Scyther and Skarmory, but it's also defeated other Pokémon, like Sandslash and Dewgong, who have the type advantage against it. Not to mention Jimmy's Typhlosion was able to stand up to the Legendary Pokémon Raikou! Dang, this badger is powerful!**

Weaknesses

-Weak to Water, Rock, and Ground Types

-Fire attacks weak against Fire, Water, Rock, and Dragon Types

-Double Edge's recoil

-Burn Up removes STAB for Fire Type attacks

-Low Defense and HP

 _TyForestWrites: Buuut not without it's own flaws. It's still weak to water, rock, and ground types, as well as its own fire attacks aren't very effective against fire, water, and rock types. Add that to the fact that its lowest stats are HP and Defense, and it becomes pretty clear that Typhlosion is more of a glass cannon, especially against physical attackers. Not to mention that once it uses Burn Up, it loses its STAB with fire type moves._

 **H20Flame: Did I hear that correctly? "STAB"?**

Skrooker: Same Type Attack Bonus. Basically, if the move has the same type as the user, its damage output is given a small boost.

 **H20Flame: Ah. Well, nevertheless, Typhlosion is a powerful Pokémon, one that would be a great addition to any team.**

 **Pokédex** : Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokémon. If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames.

* * *

 **Feraligatr**

Background

-Name: Feraligatr

-Alias: The Big Jaw Pokémon

-Type: Water

-Originally Totodile, then Croconaw

-Ability: Torrent

—Water attacks grow stronger the lower the user's HP is

-Height: 7' 7"

-Weight: 195.8 lbs.

-Based on the alligator and the crocodile

-Pokédex Description: Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. In battle, it will kick the ground hard with its thick and powerful hind legs to charge at the foe at an incredible speed.

 _TyForestWrites: Johto's water type starter is Totodile, which evolves into Croconaw, and then finally into Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon._

 **H20Flame: While the inspiration is pretty obvious, and not too original, I doubt anybody is gonna look at Feraligatr and go "Yeah, that's not terrifying at all.". I mean, come on, it's a giant alligator standing on its hind legs! You see that thing coming at you, you're gonna run.**

Stats

-HP: 85

-Attack: 105

-Defense: 100

-Special Attack: 79

-Special Defense: 83

-Speed: 78

-Total: 530

Skrooker: A wise decision too. While it may not have the best Special Attack, especially for a water type, it boasts an incredibly high Attack stat, as well as an almost equally high Defense stat. And if it's anything like a regular alligator, its bite strength could be approximately 3700 psi! And since it's a freaking Pokémon, its bite is probably much stronger.

 _TyForestWrites: Why are we talking about its bites? Well, it's pretty appropriate for its moveset._

Moveset

-Leer

—Normal Type attack

—Lowers target's Defense

-Scratch

—Normal Type attack

-Water Gun

—Water Type attack

-Agility

—Psychic Type attack

—Greatly raises Speed

-Rage

—Normal Type attack

—After use, if the user is attacked, the user's Attack stat rises

-Bite

—Dark Type attack

—30% chance of causing the target to flinch if the target has not yet moved

-Scary Face

—Normal Type attack

—Greatly lowers target's Speed

-Ice Fang

—Ice Type attack

—10% chance of freezing the target

—10% chance of causing the target to flinch if the target has not yet moved

-Flail

—Normal Type attack

—Deals more damage the lower the user's HP is

-Crunch

—Dark Type attack

—20% chance of dropping the target's Defense

-Chip Away

—Normal Type attack

—Ignores stat changes

-Slash

—Normal Type attack

—2 times as likely to deal a critical hit

-Screech

—Normal Type attack

—Greatly lowers opponent's Defense

-Thrash

—Normal Type attack

—Attacks for 2-3 turns and then the user becomes confused

—The streak breaks if it misses and the user doesn't confuse itself

-Aqua Tail

—Water Type attack

-Superpower

—Fighting Type attack

—Lowers the user's Attack and Defense stats

-Hydro Pump

—Water Type attack

 **H20Flame: For a plain water type, Feraligatr boasts a rather versatile set of moves. While it may be slow, it can use Agility to greatly increase its speed, or even slow its victims down greatly with Scary Face. And to add onto its high Attack stat, it can lower its opponent's Defense with Leer or Screech, or even raise its own Attack by using Rage after the opponent already hit it. Not to mention Slash, which is twice as likely to land a critical hit, or Chip Away, which ignores any stat changes the target made to itself.**

Skrooker: Back to its biting prowess, it knows Bite, which has a thirty percent chance of making the victim flinch, as well as Crunch, a stronger Bite with a twenty percent chance of lowering the target's Defense, further helping its Attack stat. It also knows Flail, which does more damage the lower its HP is, Thrash, which attacks for two to three turns, but then causes Feraligatr to become confused if it's not interrupted, and Superpower, an incredibly strong fighting type attack, but at the cost of Attack and Defense.

 _TyForestWrites: And it knows Ice Fang for dealing with those pesky grass types, and this move not only has a ten percent chance of making the target flinch, but_ also _has a ten percent chance of freezing the target! As for water type moves, it actually doesn't know too many, only three, but enough to get the job done. Water Gun is the most basic water type attack, but Feraligatr also learns Aqua Tail for a physical STAB move, and Hydro Pump, its most powerful move._

Feats

-Great against Fire, Ground, and Rock Types

-Resistant to Fire, Water, Ice, and Steel Types

-Raiden's Feraligatr defeated Golem and Blastoise

-Ash's Totodile defeated Team Rocket, Kingdra, Charizard, and Harrison's Sneasel

 **H20Flame: There isn't a whole lot of other sources to draw from either, but from what we have seen, the Feraligatr line has done some pretty impressive stuff. Raiden's Feraligatr deafeated not only a Golem, which should be expected from it, but also a Blastoise! Ash's Totodile even defeated it's fair share of powerful opponents, like Kingdra and even a Charizard! Feraligatr's got to be one of the most powerful non-Legendary water types out there!**

Weaknesses

-Grass and Electric Types

-Water attacks weak against Water, Grass, and Dragon Types

-Thrash confuses it if successful

-Superpower lowers Attack and Defense

-Low Speed and Special Attack

Skrooker: Well, technically so, if we're talking physically attacking. But that's if it can hit you. It has pretty low Speed, which doesn't exactly work well with its almost equally low Special Attack. Not to mention that while it has high Attack and Defense, using Superpower lowers them. Not to mention that Hydro Pump, its most powerful water type move, isn't very accurate, which is pretty bad when combined with its Special Attack.

 _TyForestWrites: But nevertheless, Feraligatr is a beast of a physical attacker and still a very powerful water type. Picking this starter is certainly far from a bad choice._

 **Pokédex** : Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon. When it bites with its massive and powerful jaws, it shakes its head and savagely tears its victim up.

* * *

 **Meganium**

Background

-Name: Meganium

-Alias: The Herb Pokémon

-Type: Grass

-Originally Chikorita, then Bayleef

-Ability: Overgrow

—Grass attacks grow stronger the lower the user's HP is

-Height: 5' 11"

-Weight: 221.6 lbs.

-Based on the Apatosaurus

-Pokédex Description: The fragrance of Meganium's flower soothes and calms emotions. In battle, this Pokémon gives off more of its becalming scent to blunt the foe's fighting spirit.

Skrooker: Johto's grass type starter is Chikorita, which evolves into Bayleef, and then finally into Meganium, the Herb Pokémon.

 **H20Flame: You know, I don't think I'm quite as impressed with this Pokémon like the last two. It's a freaking dinosaur, but it looks kinda... weird.**

Stats

-HP: 80

-Attack: 82

-Defense: 100

-Special Attack: 83

-Special Defense: 100

-Speed: 80

-Total: 525

 _TyForestWrites: Well, that's Pokémon for ya. But don't let its looks fool you. Meganium is quite obviously a tank, with its highest stat a tie between Defense and Special Defense. Though that might be to make up for its low HP, as well as Speed. And its Attack and Special Attack aren't too great either._

 **H20Flame: Yeah, you aren't making a good argument for it right now.**

Skrooker: I believe I could make a better explanation. And I believe looking at its moveset can help me prove that.

Moveset

-Growl

—Normal Type attack

—Lowers target's attack

-Tackle

—Normal Type attack

-Razor Leaf

—Grass Type attack

—2 times as likely to deal a critical hit

-Poison Powder

—Poison Type attack

—Poisons the target

-Petal Dance

—Grass Type attack

—Attacks for 2-3 turns and then the user becomes confused

—The streak breaks if it misses and the user doesn't confuse itself

-Synthesis

—Grass Type attack

—Recovers HP

—How much HP recovered depends on the weather

-Reflect

—Reflect

—Greatly raises team's defense for 5 turns

-Magical Leaf

—Grass Type attack

—Never misses

-Natural Gift

—Normal Type attack

—Type and power depend on what berry the user is holding

-Sweet Scent

—Normal Type attack

—Lowers the target's Evasion stat

-Light Screen

—Psychic Type attack

—Greatly raises team's special defense for 5 turns

-Body Slam

—Normal Type attack

—30% chance of paralyzing the target

-Safeguard

—Normal Type attack

—Protects team from status ailments

-Aromatherapy

—Grass Type attack

—Cures team of any status ailments

-Solar Beam

—Takes one turn to charge up

—Fires immediately in sunny weather

-Petal Blizzard

—Grass Type attack

—Hits all opposing Pokémon on the field

Skrooker: Meganium is definitely more of a team player, with a lot of its moves based on healing teammates or raising the team's stats. Reflect greatly raises the team's Defense, while Light Screen greatly raises the team's Special Defense. Safeguard protects the team from status ailments while Aromatherapy, on the other hand, cures the team from status ailments.

 _TyForestWrites: It also has moves that help only itself, as well as inflict the targets with status ailments and lower their stats. Poison Powder poisons the target, obviously, but it has low accuracy, but Meganium makes up for it with Sweet Scent, which lowers the target's evasion. It also knows Synthesis, which recovers its own HP, though how much depends on the weather. Such as if it's cloudy out, Synthesis won't recover that much HP, but if it's particularly sunny out, Synthesis will recover more HP than normal._

 **H20Flame: So, a support Pokémon. Got it. Strange for a starter Pokémon. But nevertheless, it has some powerful attacking moves too. Razor Leaf is good grass move that's twice as likely to land a crit (a very powerful move for early on), Magical Leaf, which never misses, Body Slam, which has a thirty percent chance of paralyzing the target, and Petal Blizzard, another power grass move that hits all opponents on the field. But arguably its most powerful move is Solar Beam, and although it takes time to charge, it's practically a Dragon Ball Z move!**

Feats

-Great against Water, Rock, and Ground Types

-Resistant to Water, Electric, Grass, and Ground Types

-Vincent's Meganium could go up against Raikou

-Ash's Chikorita defeated Bugsy's Spinorak, Misty's Staryu, and Jessie's Arbok

-Ash's Bayleef defeated Team Rocket, Gym Leader Chuck, and Harrison's Houndoom

Skrooker: A shame that the Johto starters' final evolutions don't get that much screen time in the anime. But the time Meganium did, and actually got to fight, it, while owned by Vincent, could help take on Raikou! Not to mention Ash's own Chikorita, who defeated Gym Leader Bugsy's Spinorak and Jessie's Arbok, despite having the type disadvantage, as well as defeating Misty's Staryu. And when it evolved into Bayleef, it took on Harrison's Houndoom, a very powerful fire type, but it also singlehandedly defeated Gym Leader Chuck and his assortment of fighting types!

 _TyForestWrites: Which includes Poliwrath, and while Poliwrath has the type disadvantage, a Poliwrath has enough endurance to cross the Pacific Ocean and back without effort! Not to mention Machoke, who not only never tires, and_ not only _can lift a sumo wrestler with a single finger, but can_ also _lift up a dump truck with one hand, which can weigh about_ thirty two metric tons _! If a Bayleef can defeat that, surely Meganium is a freaking powerhouse, right?_

Weaknesses

-Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying, and Bug Types

-Grass attacks weak against Fire, Grass, Poison, Flying, Bug, Dragon, and Steel Types

-Petal Dance confuses it if successful

-Natural Gift is useless in this battle

-Still more of a team player

-Low HP and Speed

 **H20Flame: Well, it is impressive, I'll give it that. But it's still a grass type, having a lot more weaknesses than its starter companions, as well as a lot more types resistant to its grass attacks. Not to mention, it's more of a support Pokémon, which while great with a team, not so much on its own. Not to mention its low Speed and HP, the latter preventing it from being a more effective tank.**

Skrooker: But nevertheless, underestimating Meganium is a very bad move.

 _TyForestWrites: Yeah, just ask TeamFourStar. Mr. Stake just refused to die..._

 **Pokédex** : Meganium, the Herb Pokémon. Anyone who stands beside it becomes refreshed, just as if they were relaxing in a sunny forest.

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Alright, the combatants are set!_

Skrooker: Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **H20Flame: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

A wild Meganium stepped out of a forest and into a clearing. In front of it was its destination: a river, where it could finally get something to drink. It marched over to the water happily, and then leaned its neck down to drink. After getting its fill, it lifted its head back up and began to turn around...

Only for a wild Feraligatr to burst out of the water behind it! More than startled, the Meganium dashed back a good few yards away before stopping to look at its opponent. The Feraligatr stared at the Herb Pokémon menacingly, wanting justice for this intruder in his territory. Meganium took a step back, but only for its soon to be retreat to be blocked by a blast of fire from its left and the Big Jaw Pokémon's right. They turned to see that a wild Typhlosion had now entered the fray, staring the two down.

The three wild Pokémon eyed each other. Untamed beasts they may be, but they knew one thing: only one was leaving this battlefield alive.

 **Fight!**

Typhlosion acted first, the flames on its back flaring up and it immediately starting off strong by setting off a full-powered Eruption. A flame blast shot out of the fire and into the air, before raining down flaming rocks on its two targets, specifically Meganium. The grass type managed to dodge the incoming attack, just barely, and then its body glowed yellow for a moment, Light Screen activating. Feraligatr then moved in on Typhlosion, opening its mouth wide, preparing for a Bite.

But flames began to spin around Typhlosion very quickly before the fire type collided with the water type's body with a Flame Charge. The stronger move overpowered Bite, knocking away Feraligatr and raising Typhlosion's Speed. Taking advantage of Feraligatr's midair position, Meganium jumped into the air above it before crashing down on it with Body Slam, slamming it to the ground. Now trapped, Feraligatr's claws glowed white, and it unleashed a few Slash attacks, only for Meganium to counter by using Reflect.

Typhlosion then took a breath before unleashing a Flamethrower at the two. Meganium managed to jump out of the way, and though Feraligatr wasn't as lucky, it still managed to not suffer a direct hit by rolling out of the way and back into the river. Meganium retaliated by using Magical Leaf, only for it to be countered by Typhlosion using Swift. Meganium then began to charge up, preparing to use Solar Beam, while Typhlosion breathed in again, this time using Inferno. And just before Inferno reached the Herb Pokémon, Solar Beam was unleashed, completely blasting through the fire attack and slamming into the Volcano Pokémon at full force, creating a large explosion and a big plume of smoke surrounded the fire type.

Meganium focused on the smoke, waiting for Typhlosion to strike again, knowing that wasn't enough to take it out. Unfortunately, Meganium had temporarily forgotten about its other opponent. Feraligatr burst out of the river next to Meganium, catching the grass type completely off guard. Its hand glowed as it prepared for Chip Away, before slamming Meganium in the side, sending it sprawling since Reflect had been completely ignored by the attack.

Just as the grass type recovered, Feraligatr swooped in and bit into the Herb Pokémon's neck using Ice Fang. Meganium cried out in pain, even if Reflect was still somewhat protecting it. And just as ice began to form on the bite, Feraligatr's teeth glowed as it switched to using Crunch. Meganium's Defense fell, and soon, its cries were silenced by its windpipe getting crushed until finally...

 _SNAP!_

Feraligatr let go, and Meganium's body fell to the ground, lifeless. The Big Jaw Pokémon growled before turning its attention to the smoke as it began to subside. Typhlosion was still there, still a bit shaken and on one knee due to the very powerful grass type attack, but it then got to its feet, still ready to fight. It glared at Feraligatr, who returned the expression. Typhlosion glanced down at Meganium's dead form before looking back to Feraligatr, now even more angry that the water type had taken its kill. Now it was only them. The two Pokémon roared and charged.

Typhlosion got to Feraligatr first, curling into a ball and using Rollout, and slamming into the water type. Though Feraligatr was not one to back down that easily, grabbing Typhlosion and stopping the attack, and then one of its arms flowing red as it used Rage. The arm lifted up and knocked Typhlosion to the ground, but the fire type then used Eruption, albeit a weakened one, to knock away the Big Jaw Pokémon. Once they both got back to their feet, their bodies started to glow, red for Typhlosion and blue for Feraligatr. Their Abilities, Blaze and Torrent, had been activated, vastly increasing their fire and water type moves respectively.

Feraligatr quickly took advantage of this, leaping into the air and its tail swirling in water, Aqua Tail being activated. Typhlosion countered by curling into a ball again, though this time using Flame Wheel, and the two attacks collided. The two knocked each other back before the two began to glow again, this time Typhlosion glowing white and black, powering up for Double Edge, and Feraligatr glowing red, powering up for Superpower. The two charged again, one of Feraligatr's fist reeling back as Typhlosion tackled at it, and the two collided again, creating a very powerful explosion, dust blowing everywhere.

The dust cleared, both Pokémon breathing hard, knowing one last attack will decide this fight. Typhlosion began to breath in deeply, preparing for its last resort attack, while Feraligatr did the same. And then Typhlosion unleashed a large torrent of flames, otherwise known as Burn Up, while Feraligatr unleashed its own blast of water, aka Hydro Pump. The two attacks met, the two about on even grounds... at first. Then, the water overcame the fire, pushing it back until finally, the Hydro Pump struck the Volcano Pokémon, slamming it into a tree.

One the water faded, Typhlosion barely had time to look up. Feraligatr zoomed in front of it, glowing red by using Superpower, and it's fist crashed into Typhlosion's skull, breaking it and the tree trunk behind it. Once the fire type's body fell, Feraligatr let in a deep breath and roared into the sky, victory achieved.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(Cue Ending The End-Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver)

Typhlosion

-Advantage over Meganium

-Special Attack

-Speed

Feraligatr

-Advantage over Typhlosion

-HP

-Attack

-Defense

-Ice Fang against Meganium

-Versatility

-Chip Away ignores Meganium's Reflect and Typhlosion's Defense Curl

Meganium

-Advantage over Feraligatr

-Defense

-Special Defense

-Self-healing

-Poison Powder

-Reflect Light Screen

 **H20Flame: Well... that was savage... don't go into the tall grass, kids.**

 _TyForestWrites: First, let's explain why Meganium loses. While it was very tank-y, with it being the best in defensive capabilities due to Reflect and Light Screen, as well as self-healing with Natural Gift and Synthesis, Meganium just didn't have what it took to survive an onslaught from both Typhlosion and Feraligatr, especially with its lower HP. Even though it would survive long enough to deal lasting damage to both of them._

Skrooker: Unfortunately, its greatest strategy was its biggest weakness. Meganium is more of a team player, the team medic, so to speak. Great when in numbers, not so much when fending for itself. And when Typhlosion and Feraligatr come to the realization that Meganium is the bigger threat, all the grass type could do was prolong the inevitable against such powerful attackers.

 **H20Flame: But even with Meganium gone, it still leaves quite an impact. Since it had access to moves such as Poison Powder and the potential of a Body Slam, it could leave one or both of the remaining Pokémon poisoned or paralyzed. But the bottom line is that it all comes down to Typhlosion vs. Feraligatr.**

 _TyForestWrites: And while Typhlosion would put up quite the fight with its insanely high special attack, it's still up against one of the most powerful non-Legendary water types out there. Any moves that could've given it an advantage could only be learned through breeding or TM. And since Typhlosion has the weakest defense and special defense out of the three, combined with the beating taken from Meganium, it was only a matter of time before it succumbed._

Skrooker: Not to mention Feraligatr's more versatile attacks gave it more options for attacking efficiently. Chip Away flat out ignores Meganium's Reflect and Typhlosion's Defense Curl, added in with the super-effective Ice Fang against Meganium, and then it's water type moves took care of Typhlosion. In the end, Feraligatr's pure power and versatility won this battle.

 _TyForestWrites: Feraligatr really took a_ bite _out of this fight!_

Skrooker: Is he... always gonna make those puns?

 **H20Flame: Unfortunately, yes. The winner is Feraligatr.**

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Next time on Death Battle!_

 **Unknown** : (Halloween Theme intensifies)

 **VS.**

 **Unknown** : (Friday the 13th Theme intensifies)

 **Michael Myers vs. Jason Vorhees**

 **(Halloween vs. Friday the 13th)**


	5. Michael vs Jason

**Michael Myers vs. Jason Voorhees**

 **(Halloween vs. Friday the 13th)**

(Cue Death Battle Intro)

 **H20Flame: Wait, it's Halloween already? This early in to this series? Awesome!**

 _TyForestWrites: Perfect timing too. I didn't even plan releasing this on Halloween, and just thought about making a joke about it, but now I don't have to!_

 **H20Flame: Wow... but anyway, the intro?**

 _TyForestWrites: Oh, right! Slasher films are a classic sub genre in horror movies, and these two freaks of nature are two of the most iconic villains of said movies._

 **H20Flame: Michael Myers, the knife-wielding maniac of Haddonfield, Illinois.**

 _TyForestWrites: And Jason Voorhees, the machete-carrying zombie of Camp Crystal Lake._

 **H20Flame: He's TyForestWrites and I'm H20Flame.**

 _TyForestWrites: And it's our job to research their powers, abilities, and weaponry to find out who would win a Death Battle._

* * *

 **Michael Myers**

Background

-Name: Michael Myers

-Alias: The Shape; The Boogeyman

-Age: 61 (as of 2018)

-Height: 6' 2"

-First started killing when he was six years old

-Loves killing dogs

 _TyForestWrites: Haddonfield, Illinois, 1963. Halloween Night. A six year old boy was supposed to go trick or treating, but with his parents gone for the night, he was supposed to have his sister chaperone him. However, his teenage sister was... one of_ those _teenagers. The sex-craving kind._

 **H20Flame: Isn't that _all_ teenagers?**

 _TyForestWrites: After his sister had intercourse with her boyfriend, her brother was none too happy about missing out in the Halloween fun, though he didn't show it... in terms of facial expressions that is. So, after dressing up in the clown costume that he was going to wear that night, he grabbed a chef's knife (yes, a chef's knife, there's a difference between that and a kitchen knife), went upstairs, and murdered his sister._

 **H20Flame: That... escalated quickly.**

 _TyForestWrites: After being swiftly found out, he was sent to a psychiatric ward and put under the care of Doctor Sam Loomis. And after fifteen years, the now man escaped the ward and traveled back to Haddonfield to terrorize the town. All while wearing a bleached white William Shatner mask. This is the story of Michael Myers._

 **Dr. Loomis** : I met him fifteen years ago. I was told there was nothing left. No reason, no conscience, no understanding, or even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six year old child with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and the blackest eyes, the devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply evil...

Abilities

-Can seemingly teleport

-Can drive any car with ease, despite being locked up for most of his life

-Enhanced strength

-Enhanced durability

-Master of stealth

-Actually kind of smart

 **H20Flame: And to add into his insane backstory, he's got all of the iconic slasher abilities, like being able to seemingly teleport, adding to his mastery of stealth, as well as enhanced strength and durability. He also... somehow learned how to drive a car... weird.**

 **Dr. Terence** : For God's sakes, he can't drive a car!

 **Dr. Loomis** : He was doing very well last night! Maybe someone here gave him lessons...

 **H20Flame: Question: is it ever explained _how_ he got these abilities?**

 _TyForestWrites: Well, it was kinda explained through some sort of cult thing, but nobody likes talking about that. So ignoring needlessly horrible backstories, Michael's... actually pretty smart, able to outsmart not only his sister, but his own psychiatrist too. Cleverness isn't exactly a common trait you see among slashers, so this is a nice change of pace, even if he was the first._

Weapons

-Chef's knife

-His bare hands

-The occasional hammer

 **H20Flame: As for his arsenal, he'll pretty much get whatever is convenient for him at the time, but even when unarmed, you don't want to mess with Michael. He can lift tombstones out of the ground and carry them with relative ease, as well as being able to lift entire humans with just one hand. Heck, a lot of his kills are him strangling his victims or some other thing while being without a weapon.**

 _TyForestWrites: But, of course, there's his preferred weapon of choice, a chef's knife. While not the most practical weapon, it's still a large knife, perfect for slicing throats and... pinning people to the wall? Okay, that just doesn't seem physically possible._

 **H20Flame: Yeah, lets add that to his feats: "knife defies the laws of physics".**

Feats

-Has killed a LOT of innocent people, dogs, and sex-craved teenagers

—Taking everything into account, he has killed about 159 people

-Can lift gravestones out of the ground and carry them with ease

-Can easily lift up people with one hand

-Pinned a 200 pound guy to a wall with just a chef's knife... TWICE

-Survived getting stabbed in the neck, eye, and chest in a row and only got annoyed by them

-Survived getting shot by a pistol six times and falling off a second floor balcony

-Survived two shots from a pistol straight into each eye

-Survived a room exploding with him in it

-Killed almost all of Haddonfield's police force in a single night

-Survived falling off a speeding car and that car ramming into him

-Survived being continuously shot and falling down a mine shaft

-Survived an electroshock to the crotch

-Outsmarted his own psychiatrists, Laurie Strode, and the police force

-Survived a van slamming into him at full speed

-Broke through a guy's skull with just his thumb

-Smashed a guy's head in with a single stomp

-Probably survived being inside a burning building

 _TyForestWrites: On his first outing, he killed five people without anyone figuring out they were killed until some of the bodies were discovered by Laurie Strode. Not only that, but the same night, he got a sewing needle shoved into his neck... and got up moments later, only slightly annoyed, and then got stabbed in the eye by a coat hanger, and then stabbed in the chest with his own knife. And then Dr. Loomis showed up with a pistol and unloaded six shots into Michael, one even going through his head, and was forced off the second story balcony._

 **H20Flame: But because this is a slasher film, though Michael was the first to do it, Loomis turned away for not even ten seconds before turning back around to see Michael had disappeared again. Then that same night, he managed to tank a couple more bullets and a hospital room exploding with him in it. And though it did defeat him (and would have killed him if not for everyone wanting sequels with Michael in them), he still survived it.**

 _TyForestWrites: Not only that, but he's also survived getting shot with multiple weapons and falling down a mine shaft, getting run over at full speed by multiple vehicles, and even managed to outsmart a multitude of people, including Laurie Strode, Sam Loomis, and even the entire Haddonfield police department. Not to mention how strong he is, able to lift a 200 pound guy off the ground with one hand, picked up and carried a tombstone with ease, and he even broke through a guy's skull with just his_ thumb _. It seems impossible to kill this guy!_

Weaknesses

-Could still die if someone was just really dedicated

—He would have died multiple times had he not gotten away at the last second

-Easy to incapacitate long enough for a victim to escape

-Modern rappers

 **H20Flame: It nearly is. Every time he's knocked down, he gets back up, more annoyed than hurt... but that doesn't mean he's invincible. It's pretty heavily implied that Michael would've died on numerous occasions had it not been for his quick thinking, such as escaping the aforementioned mine before it was blown up, or switching clothes with a doctor so the doctor would get decapitated by Laurie in his stead. So while he's tough, _very_ tough, someone could be able to kill him if they were really dedicated.**

 _TyForestWrites: But even still, it's gotta be pretty gosh darn hard to do. He's big, he's strong, he's super hard to kill, and he's the OG. There's no escaping Michael Myers._

 **Michael** : (gets shot six times and falls off the balcony)

 **Dr. Loomis** : (looks over the railing to see Michael's unmoving body)

 **Laurie Strode** : (crying) Was it the Boogeyman?

 **Loomis** : ...As a matter of fact, it was.

 **Loomis** : (leans over the railing again, his eyes widening)

(Cue Shape Escapes by John Carpenter)

(Michael's body is gone)

* * *

 **Jason Voorhees**

Background

-Name: Jason Voorhees

-Son of Pamela Voorhees

-Age: Around 72 (as of 2018)

-Height: 6' 4"

-Has died three times in the entire series

-Was not the original killer in the first movie

—Didn't even get his infamous mask until the third movie

 _TyForestWrites: Pop quiz, H20Flame: Do you know who the killer was in the first Friday the 13th movie?_

 **H20Flame: That sounds like a trick question, so I'm hesitant to say Jason Voorhees.**

 _TyForestWrites: Well, you're right to assume it was a trick question, because it was actually his mother. Some time before, Pamela Voorhees worked as a lunch lady at Camp Crystal Lake while her son was a camper. But then her son was drowned by bullying kids (who teased him for having a deformed face) because a bunch of camp counselors were too busy getting their sex on. Greatly, and justifiably, angered, she went and murdered a few counselors before a new set of them showed up, killed most of them too, and got herself decapitated by the last survivor._

 **H20Flame: That's... quite a start. But if her son drowned, how did he end up the face of the franchise?**

 _TyForestWrites: Well, as it turned out, the young boy managed to swim back to shore, and only made his way back to the camp in time to see his mother get beheaded. After that, years went by until he was finally an adult with his own little house in the woods, where he kept his mother's head in a makeshift shrine, and went out to murder anyone dumb enough to enter his domain. And after a murder spree wearing a burlap sack as a mask, he finally murdered a guy who had a hockey mask. With his now iconic image complete, Jason Voorhees continued his work._

 **Narrator** : There's a legend around here. A killer buried, but not dead. A curse on Crystal Lake, a death curse. Jason Voorhees' curse. They say he died as a boy, but he keeps coming back. Few have seen him and lived. Some have even tried to stop him... No one can. People forget he's down there, waiting...

Abilities

-Can seemingly teleport

-Survivability

-Enhanced durability

-Enhanced strength

-Undead

 **H20Flame: And he's quite the effective killer too. Like all good slashers, he can disappear out of sight in an instant, has enough strength to punch a guy's head off, and, of course, take hits no person should even be able to survive from tenfold. And a lot of it is thanks to being a zombie. Glad to know that this killer wasn't completely unstoppable before getting an overpowered status.**

 _TyForestWrites: But even still, it took a lot of effort for even before that. It took a TV smashing into his face, then his head getting impaled by his own machete, and then a kid named Tommy Jarvis constantly chopping away at his body with Jason's own weapon. Speaking of..._

Weapons

-A machete

-Anything around that's convenient

-His bare hands

 _TyForestWrites: While Jason will use pretty much anything at his disposal to murder some fools, his seemingly main weapon is that iconic machete. While he doesn't seem to use it as often as you might think (he uses an axe almost as much), it is what he's known to use most of the time._

 **H20Flame: But even unarmed, Jason is a freaking powerhouse. As stated before, he has enough strength to punch a guy's head off, crushed another guy's head into paste, tear off limbs, and, perhaps the most impressive, picked up and threw a _car_!**

Feats

-Has been brought back to life a few times due to extreme luck

-Has killed about 166 people overall

-Before zombification

—Survived drowning

—Has pinpoint accuracy with a bow and arrow

—Survived living in the wilderness until adulthood on his own

—Survived getting hanged

—Survived an axe to the head

—Crushed a guy's head into paste

—Survived a TV slamming into his head

-After zombification

—Can seemingly teleport

—Lifted and threw a car

—Can effortlessly tear off limbs

—Punched a guy's head off

—The U.S. government couldn't find a way to permanently kill him

—Survived against and technically beat Freddy Krueger

—Survived against both Freddy Krueger and Ash Williams

—Survived an axe to the head and neck

—Survived getting discontinued after the mind-numbing Jason X movie

 _TyForestWrites: Jason is not someone you want to mess with, if that wasn't obvious enough. Not only is he insanely strong, but he's been through pretty much everything under the sun that can kill you. Seriously, getting hanged, shot a bunch of times, stabbed, axes to the head and neck, drowning... you name it, he's survived it. Heck, in the time he was captured before the events of Jason X, the freaking United States_ Government _couldn't find a way to kill him!_

 **H20Flame: Not to mention his opponents, like Tina, who had psychic powers powerful enough to bring people back to life, as well as other horror movie characters, like Freddy Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street and Ash Williams from Evil Dead. Heck, he survived against Freddy whilst in the dream world, where Freddy can do literally anything. If he's survived against these guys, you'd think he'd be unstoppable!**

Weaknesses

-Ain't that stealthy

-Anyone who resembles his mother

-Hydrophobic... kinda, sorta, not really

-Also technically tied against Freddy Krueger

-Still died via boat propeller to the face while drowning

-Was successfully captured and imprisoned by the US government... twice

 _TyForestWrites: ...And you'd be wrong... sort of. As long as the death is extreme enough, Jason could still die, like when he went up against Tommy Jarvis again, and Tommy was able to trap him underwater and ram his face into the propellers of the boat. Speaking of water, he did show off a case of hydrophobia against Freddy Krueger... but there's literally no other evidence to support this fact, not even in the movie it was introduced! Which is a real shame, because that would've made sense and been an interesting character trait._

 **H20Flame: Not to mention that once his victims become aware of him, his footsteps get abnormally loud, so stealth flies out the window. And while he's physically powerful, the same can't be said for his mind. Some of his victims have gotten away simply because Jason has an odd weakness against those who happen to look like his mother, as Pamela was the only person who ever treated him like a human. And while he did technically defeat Freddy in the real world, Freddy still survived. And as long as someone's dedicated and brutal enough, he can in fact be killed.**

 _TyForestWrites: But still, don't expect him to stay down for very long. Because Jason refuses to follow the wise words of Shirou Emiya: "People die when they are killed"._

 **Jason** : (bursts out of the water to grab Whitney Miller)

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!_

 **H20Flame: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

An abandoned camp in the middle of the woods was one of the last places Dr. Sam Loomis thought he would find Michael Myers. After the Shape had gotten away once again, slipping away from right under the Smith's Grove Sanitarium's security's nose, the psychiatrist took it upon himself to once again find Michael and get rid of him. For what else could be done about the embodiment of evil?

Luckily for him, the screams were a good indicator that he was in the right place. Loomis took off, almost completely ignoring the sign he passed by, that read "Camp Crystal Lake". He kept running until he came across a run-down barn, and he looked inside, the only light coming through being a few stray lanterns. What he saw were two teenagers of opposite genders backing away from a large, imposing figure. Loomis took in the sight of the large man, realizing quickly that this one... was something else entirely. But just to be sure...

"Michael?"

 _Ki ki ki ki... ma ma ma ma..._

The figure turned, though not out of recognition. More out of curiosity. A hockey mask covered his face, and he was wielding a machete. Loomis gulped as his suspicions were confirmed that this was in fact not Michael Myers. He took a step back and immediately bumped into something. Loomis' eyes widened in terror as he immediately jumped away to look at what, or rather who he bumped into.

And it was, in fact, the objective of his search. Donning a bleached white William Shatner mask and carrying a chef's knife, was Michael Myers. Though the Shape regarded Loomis for a short second, his attention shifted to the other masked killer in the area. The other man, Jason Voorhees, looked at Michael curiously, allowing the two teens, Clay and Whitney Miller, to quickly find a ladder to the second floor of the barn and away from him. Jason then began to walk towards the Boogeyman, his footsteps pounding with each step.

 _Ki ki ki ki... ma ma ma ma..._

Loomis took this opportunity to make his way inside the barn and up the ladder himself, joining the two clearly shaken siblings, the brother quickly asking, "Who are you?! What's going on?!"

Loomis caught his breath before looking at the two killers below, "...Well... from the looks of things... we're about to witness something not a lot of people see...

"Place your bets."

 **Fight!**

Michael made the first move. He stepped forward and raised his knife hand to make a downward stab at Jason, only for the zombie to catch his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Jason then followed up with a punch to the gut, but only succeeded in making Michael double over a bit. After that, the hockey mask wearing man raised his machete in the air, only this time for the Shape to catch his wrist, locking them both in a stalemate.

However, Jason leaned back his head before slamming it into Michael's, successfully breaking their link. Michael stumbled back, but recovered quick enough to block a machete blow with his knife. He then followed up by grabbing Jason by the mask, and began to poke his fingers into the eyeholes, trying to squeeze the zombie's eyes out. However, the process was interrupted by Jason's free hand, grabbing Michael's arm and yanking it away, but it also took the mask along with it.

Michael dropped the hockey mask to stare at Jason's now revealed face. It was hideously deformed. Truly a face that only a mother could love. But that didn't matter to Michael. What mattered to him was killing this new opponent. Taking Jason's hesitation to his advantage, Michael swiftly stabbed the zombie in the gut, but Jason only stumbled before punching Michael away, with much more force than his last punch. Michael was sent flying, landing just outside the barn and flat on his back. The Shape lifted itself up and realized that his weapon still lodged in Jason's stomach, the zombie reaching for his mask and putting it back on.

Jason took notice of the object buried in his gut and proceeded to grab it and forcibly pulled it out and throwing it onto the ground. Michael then looked to the left and spotted a hammer, grabbing it and turning it around so that the back end was facing forward. The two stalked towards each other once more, Jason swinging a wide slash at Michael, only for the Boogeyman to maneuver behind him and slamming the back of the hammer into Jason's exposed cranium. That sent Jason to the ground, the hammer stuck in his skull.

Michael then turned around to pluck his knife off the ground. But after he did and turned to the downed body, Jason was already back on his feet, the hammer still in the back of his head.

 _Ki ki ki ki... ma ma ma ma..._

Jason moved quickly, bringing his blade up and swinging it down, the time actually catching Michael in the shoulder. The machete sunk deep, blood beginning to spurt, but Michael did not go down. Instead, the Shape managed to grab Jason's arm and shoulder, and pushed the zombie into the wall. Michael then grabbed Jason by the throat with one hand and lifted him off the ground. The zombie's body started twitching, dropping the machete in the process, and Michael then lifted his knife and stabbed Jason in the chest, pinning the undead man into the wall.

Michael then took a step back and tilted his head, admiring the new wall decoration. Then he turned his attention back to the trio upstairs, bending over and grabbing the fallen machete. Loomis quickly reached for his pistol, but he then realized that he wouldn't need it quite yet. Because Jason's hands were beginning to move. The zombie then grasped the handle of the knife and began to pull. All the while, his mother's voice was ringing in his head.

 _"Kill him, Jason! Kill him, make him suffer! Make mommy proud and KILL HIM!"_

Jason then yanked the knife out of his chest and fell to the ground, Michael's attention to him returning. Jason got back to his feet, now wielding the chef's knife, and trudged towards the Shape. The two grabbed each other by the throat, but Jason lifted Michael off the ground and choke slammed him onto the ground. He then grabbed Michael by the leg and threw him out the door of the barn and all the way onto the dock next to the lake. Michael pulled himself up and shook his head before finally getting to his feet... only to discover Jason already in front of him.

 _Ki ki ki ki... ma ma ma ma..._

Michael swung the machete, only for Jason to counter with the knife, only for the zombie to quickly move and stab Michael in the gut. At this, the Boogeyman dropped the machete and grasped at the knife in his gut. But before he could get it out, Jason kicked the knife handle, sending the weapon further into Michael's stomach... and Michael into the lake. The Shape slowly sunk down into the water, and out of sight due to the darkness of night. Jason picked up his machete, walked to the edge of the dock, and looked down into the water...

Just in time for Michael to burst out of the surface of the lake and tackle Jason to the dock. The two grappled on the ground, Michael yanking out the knife in his chest and stabbing Jason in the shoulder with it. Then they separated and got to their feet, stalking towards each other once again. Michael then went for a stab, but the zombie side-stepped and went for a stab himself... that struck true. The machete impaled the Shape through the middle of the torso, coming out the other end.

Michael stopped moving, and was then slammed to the ground after Jason removed the machete. Though he was not dead, he was losing a lot of blood very quickly. He looked up at the zombie just in time to see the end of the machete heading straight between his eyes. And with that, the blade impaled Michael's head, pinning the Boogeyman to the ground. His work finished, Jason ripped back his machete out of Michael's face and stalked into the woods, his previous prey that was currently in the barn completely forgotten.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(Cue This Is Halloween by Marilyn Manson)

Michael Myers

-Stealth

-Intelligence

-Speed

Jason Voorhees

-Brutality

-Strength

-Primary weapon

-Durability

-Experience

-Speed

 **H20Flame: Welp... so much for "you can't kill the Boogeyman".**

 _TyForestWrites: This matchup was a very tricky one to deal with. Both slashers have survived a multitude of similar fatal injuries, but only one of them has been through the most brutal of them._

 **H20Flame: While Jason _did_ die to an injury that Michael could pull off, that one was his first official death at the hands of Tommy Jarvis. It was after he got revived that he gained his status as a zombie, and thus took an even _more_ brutal death to kill him a second time, aka the blades to a freaking motor boat... _while_ _drowning_! While Michael might have been able to pull off at least what the blades did, he's not exactly used to kills like that. If this was pre-zombie Jason, Michael could've arguably taken the win, but zombification can do a lot to a guy.**

 _TyForestWrites: Yeah, that's what made the difference in the end. Every fight Michael has been in has been relatively simple for him. He's not used to singular opponents who can effectively fight back, especially not almost equally invincible opponents like Jason, who can easily take his stabs and keep on coming. The only possible exception is Laurie Strode, but she had over forty years of prep time. On the other hand, Jason has fought off quite a number of people who can fight back, like Tommy Jarvis, the psychic Tina, Ash Williams, and even Freddy Krueger whilst in the Dream World, where Freddy can_ warp reality _. Heck, if the freaking government can't find a way to kill Jason, I doubt Michael could._

 **H20Flame: And while Michael may have proven to be smarter, he's still no Einstein. While Jason has been manipulated before by smarter people, it's only because they figured out his emotional attachment to his mother, and Michael just wasn't capable of pulling something like that off. Honestly, when you get right down to it, Michael didn't stand a chance, his only other advantage being stealth, which really doesn't even matter in this fight. So in the end, Jason's overwhelming strength, insane durability, and pure brutality won the fight.**

 _TyForestWrites: Michael just couldn't_ see _his death coming._

 **H20Flame: The winner is Jason Voorhees.**

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Next time on Death Battle!_

 **Unknown** : I am Dark Pit, servant to no one but myself!

 **VS.**

 **Unknown** : I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free! Then everything can go back to the way it was!

 **Dark Pit vs. Roxas**

 **(Kid Icarus vs. Kingdom Hearts)**

* * *

 **Bonus**

Dr. Loomis quickly climbed down the ladder in the barn, all while in incredible disbelief. That... thing had killed Michael?! It was too good to be true! Yet... if that was the case, that thing was even more dangerous than the psychopath he was used to. But despite knowing the dangers of going outside now, with that thing still lurking in the woods, he had to see the body for himself. He arrived outside and quickly made his way to the dock of the lake... and his eyes widened.

The body of Michael Myers was gone.


	6. Dark Pit vs Roxas

**Dark Pit vs. Roxas**

 **(Kid Icarus vs. Kingdom Hearts)**

(Cue Death Battle Intro)

 **H20Flame: When it comes to some games, you've always got to have the darker clone of the main character. There's been Shadow the Hedgehog, Dark Link, Dark Samus, and usually just having the word "dark" put in front of the main character's name. Just to have them be more Edgy.**

 _TyForestWrites: It has gotten very cliche at this point, but sometimes these clones turn out better than the original. Like Dark Pit, the dark reflection of the angel Pit._

 **H20Flame: And Roxas, the Nobody of the hero known as Sora. He's TyForestWrites and I'm H20Flame.**

 _TyForestWrites: And it's our job to research their powers, abilities, and weaponry to find out who would win a Death Battle._

* * *

 **Dark Pit**

Background

-Name: Dark Pit

-Alias: Pittoo, but don't call him that unless you want to get hurt

-Affiliation: The Forces of Nature

-Height: 5' 3"

-A nearly perfect copy of Pit

-Literally defines the concept of antihero clone

 _TyForestWrites: Long ago, back in the days of Mythological Ancient Greece, the goddess of the Underworld, Medusa, had risen ag-_

 **H20Flame: Whoa, whoa, whoa, _Medusa_?! You sure you didn't mix up the names?**

 _TyForestWrites: Dude, you know how much I love Greek Mythology, this hurts me just as much as you, just roll with it._

 **H20Flame: Eh, fine.**

 _TyForestWrites: Anyway, Medusa had arisen after having been defeated by the angel named Pit many years ago. Once she awakened, she sent out her top commanders to help wreak havoc all over the world. One of these commanders, Pandora, the goddess of calamity, took over the Labyrinth of Deceit, where she then used an object called the Mirror of Truth to duplicate the soldiers of the Underworld Army._

 **H20Flame: So, when Pit and Palutena got word of this, Pit was sent in to take down Pandora and shatter the mirror. However, once he broke the mirror, there was an... unexpected byproduct. A clone of Pit emerged right as Pit shattered the glass, this one having a darker color swap of the original. This... was Dark Pit.**

 **Pandora** : Let's get right to introductions. This here is Dark Pit. He'll be your escort out of this life.

 _TyForestWrites: Buuuut..._

 **Dark Pit** : (backhands Pandora) Speak for yourself.

 _TyForestWrites: Due to Pit technically breaking the mirror before Dark Pit got out, there was the unexpected condition for Dark Pit that caused him to have no loyalty to the Underworld forces, so after helping Pit defeat Pandora, Dark Pit then absorbed Pandora's soul, gaining the ability to fly, and then just took off, determined to do whatever the heck he wanted. And he had the power to fight off whoever stood in his way._

Abilities

-Complete copy of Pit

—Capable of pulling off feats Pit can pull off

-Power of Flight (via Viridi)

-Enhanced strength

-Enhanced speed

-Enhanced durability

 **H20Flame: Since he's a complete copy of Pit, the only thing differentiating the two being their personalities, he's capable of the exact same stuff Pit can, such as having enhanced speed, strength, and durability. And Pit's done some pretty insane stuff, like dodging near-instantaneous attacks, like Arlon's Moon Fortress' laser blast from orbit, and being able to keep up with Phosphora, who can move as fast as lightning.**

 _TyForestWrites: But even still, Dark Pit probably never would've gotten as far as he did without his own access to Viridi and his weaponry._

Viridi

-Goddess of Nature

-Ruler of the Forces of Nature

-Controls Dark Pit's flight pattern

-Technically his boss

-Gives constant advice and commentary

 _TyForestWrites: Viridi is the Goddess of Nature, leader of the Forces of Nature... and technically Dark Pit's boss. After the events of Uprising, Viridi recruited him to be a part of her army, which he accepted. Though Viridi probably only did so just so she could compete with Palutena. She's mostly just his source of advice and commentary during a fight. And though she has been known to step in with Reset Bombs, she's not allowed to for this due to the rules of Death Battle. Though she will be allowed to give advice and commentary, as that does not go against the rules_

 **H20Flame: Come on, I need to get out of these inaccurate myths. Let's just get to the weapons.**

Weapons

-Silver Bow

—Balanced all around

-Dark Pit Staff

—Powerful range, poor melee and homing

-Doom Cannon

—Powerful range, poor speed

-Electroshock Arm

—Powerful melee, poor range

-Ogre Club

—Powerful melee and charge shots, poor speed

-Violet Palm

—Powerful homing and rapid fire, poor range

-First Blade

—Balanced with range and melee

-Guardian Orbitars

—Powerful rapid fire

-Pandora Claws

—Powerful melee and speed, poor range

-When in flight, all weapons cause greater damage... somehow

-When in flight, all weapons have rechargeable super moves that can be used two or three times in a row

-Lightning Chariot

 _TyForestWrites: Very well. Pit and Dark Pit are able to access nine classes of weapons, but each class has a ridiculous amount of unique weapons, all with differing stats. So, we're just giving Dark Pit the weapons we feel match his character, as well as the ones he's most known to use. Like his Silver Bow, his trademark weapon, which fires beams of light shaped like arrows, and the bow can split in two to make two curved swords. Then there's my personal favorite, the Doom Cannon, which kinda works like Doomguy's BFG 9000 from Doom, except it looks more like a black hole._

 **H20Flame: Then there's his Guardian Orbitars, which defend more than they attack, with its charge shot being able to block incoming attacks in their tracks. His First Blade is the most basic weapon of them all, but it's great at being that, with effective close and long range power. The Violet Palm has shorter range, but can fire rapid homing shots. His Ogre Club deals massive amounts of damage at the cost of speed, but its charge shots can even pass through walls. Then there's the Pandora Claws, which can knock opponents into the air, as well as set up a pretty good defensive wall.**

 _TyForestWrites: Then there's his Electroshock Arm, which not only knocks opponents into the air, but also stuns them with electricity as well. And if the Silver Bow wasn't his main, then it's most certainly his Dark Pit Staff, which has very powerful rapid fire, as well as dealing more damage the further away he is from the target, though it has weak melee capabilities. And all weapons have their own super move (that can only be used in the air) that obliterates everything in front of them, and they can be used two or three times before recharge. But now, let's talk about his ride: the Lightning Chariot._

Lightning Chariot

-Pulled by two unicorns, Phos and Lux

-Originally owned by the Chariot Master

-Now owned by Viridi and her Forces of Nature

-Casually flies as fast as lightning; top speed unknown

-Could break through Palutena's barrier shield

-Held open a dimensional opening by crashing into it

 **H20Flame: Though originally owned by the Chariot Master, the Lightning Chariot is now owned by Viridi and her Forces of Nature, so by extension, Dark Pit owns it as well, and he's used it multiple times to support that fact. The Lightning Chariot is surprisingly very powerful, especially for something pulled by unicorns... Though it's top speed is unknown, it most certainly true to its name, being as fast as lightning at a casual speed.**

 _TyForestWrites: Not to mention the kind of ramming power it has. Not only did it break through a barrier shield created by Palutena herself, but also crashed into a dimensional rift, which somehow held it open. Not to mention the kind of force Dark Pit must have felt after that sudden of a stop. But that's far from the most impressive thing Dark Pit's ever done._

Feats

-Survived four continuous waves of various enemies and then the Chaos Kin alongside Pit

-One-shot the Underworld Guardian

-Survived a sudden crash while in the Lightning Chariot at presumably full speed

-Defeated Pandora with Pit's help and stole her power after literally just being born a minute earlier

-Can do all the feats Pit is able to pull off

-Raided the Underworld, killed the Soul-Eating Monster with relative ease, avoided Hades, and killed Amazon Pandora all in one mission with no outside help

 **H20Flame: He _one-shot_ the Underworld Guardian with just a kick, which was a boss that even Pit wearing the Three Sacred Treasures couldn't hurt, survived a sudden crash while flying in the Lightning Chariot going assumably full speed, and fought four continuous waves of enemies and the Chaos Kin itself alongside his good counterpart. And keep in mind, Pit previously fought through nine other waves before Dark Pit even showed up, so Dark Pit could most likely do the same.**

 _TyForestWrites: Let's not forget that not only did he help defeat Pandora after only coming into existence seconds earlier, he also raided the Underworld, killed the Soul-Eating Monster that lives there, avoided Hades, and killed Amazon Pandora, aka a much more powerful version of the original, all in one mission... with NO outside help. Yeah, Palutena and Viridi commented during the whole ordeal, but hardly any of it was advice._

 **H20Flame: And since Dark Pit is an exact copy of Pit, it stands to reason that he can do the same things Pit can, like keeping up with Phosphora, who can move as fast as lightning, dodging instant blasts from orbit, and so on. Dark Pit is insanely powerful, and I'm not sure how Pit was able to beat him.**

Weaknesses

-Never won a fight against Pit despite possibly being stronger

-Can't fly on his own anymore

-Has a pretty short temper

-A bit cocky

-All weapons have their own downsides

-Viridi could turn out to be a distraction at times

-If Pit's gone, so is Dark Pit

 _TyForestWrites: Well, that probably has to do with their differing personalities. Unlike Pit, Dark Pit can get pretty arrogant, which isn't exactly helped by his short temper. Which can be easily set off if you call him by his Palutena-given nickname, "Pittoo"._

 **H20Flame: Gesundheit.**

 _TyForestWrites: No no no, that was actually the nickname he was given; Pittoo. As in "Pit Two"._

 **H20Flame: ...Well, I cant exactly blame him for that one. That's just stupid.**

 _TyForestWrites: Not to mention that, due to his aforementioned fight with Pandora, he no longer has the ability to fly on his own indefinitely, so he needs Viridi to activate the Power of Flight for him and control his flight path. And the Power of Flight only works for five minutes before his wings start to burn up. Speaking of, Viridi can sometimes be more of a distraction than an actual help... which I guess makes sense when she seems to have the mentality of a spoiled rich teenager._

 **H20Flame: And the fact that every weapon of his has a downside to it, each one decreasing one or more stats. But even still, Dark Pit may be a generic clone character, but far from someone you want to make mad.**

 **Pit** : Pittoo!

 **Dark Pit** : (takes a fighting stance) Seriously, that is the last time I want to hear "Pittoo"!

* * *

 **Roxas**

Background

-Name: Roxas

-The Nobody of Sora

-Former member of Organization XIII

-Age: Technically 1; looks 15

-Got his memories back faster than we got news on Kingdom Hearts 3

 _TyForestWrites: So, H20Flame; what if I told you there existed a series that was a crossover between Final Fantasy... and pretty much every franchise Disney owns._

 **H20Flame: I'd say you're a madman, because that wouldn't work in a million years.**

 _TyForestWrites: ...Well..._

 **H20Flame: ...You're kidding.**

 _TyForestWrites: Never underestimate the power of that mouse. But anyway, basically, the very, very summarized story of Kingdom Hearts is that there are these creatures called the Heartless, basically monsters that form from the release of the darkness in people's hearts, terrorizing the land. But then you have the Nobodies, particularly strong ones who have the body and soul of a strong-willed individual who lost their heart. And it's up to Sora and his team to put a stop to them._

 **H20Flame: So typical Disney crap, got it.**

 _TyForestWrites: However, at the end of his first adventure, Sora made the ultimate sacrifice to save the life of his childhood friend, and possible love interest, Kairi, unlocking his heart and becoming a Heartless. But thankfully, Kairi was able to save Sora and turn him back to normal... however, his Heartless still existed and split into two powerful Nobodies; Naminé, and the one who's most likely the most remembered, Roxas._

 **H20Flame: We haven't even gotten to when he gets involved in the story, and it's already insanely convoluted... don't you just love these games and their insanely weird rules?**

 _TyForestWrites: Now now, stop being passive aggressive about how hard it was to get good research for this guy and continue, shall we?_

 **H20Flame: Eh, fine. Basically, Roxas had all of Sora's memories, along with his appearance... but he didn't exactly start out like that. So he spent some time knowing absolutely nothing about himself. Though apparently, he actually proved to be quite the powerful fighter anyway. So he was recruited by Organization XIII, where he thought he was doing the right thing, only to realize he was being manipulated like any evil organization worth their twirly mustaches tends to do. So after escaping after exactly 358 days (why are they so specific?!) and getting Sora's memories from a guy named Xion, he... was promptly knocked into a comatose state by this Riku guy. Geez, this guy just can't catch a break.**

 _TyForestWrites: But even still, Roxas is a force to be reckoned with. I mean, considering how powerful Sora is, even if Roxas isn't exactly a perfect copy of him._

Abilities and Weaponry

-Enhanced strength

-Enhanced speed

-Enhanced durability

-Contains Sora's memories

-Glide

-Black Coat

-Has various magic and Materia

-Limit Break: Event Horizon

-Second Chance

-Dual-wields two Keyblades

 **H20Flame: But like most cliche copies, he can easily keep up with the original. Helped out by his enhanced strength, speed, and durability, he was able to keep up with Sora at the end of their series thus far (let's face it, Kingdom Hearts is not dying anytime soon). Not to mention he can glide through the air (probably after being able to jump higher than humanly possible), and though he cannot gain additional height, he can do a number of things while gliding, like homing in on a target or rocket towards them like a missile. And his Limit Break acts as a sort of ultimate combo move that Roxas can use once before it needs to recharge.**

 _TyForestWrites: He also has various magical abilities, or MP, which can heal and cause damage with their own unique elements, and the same can be said for his Materia, though keep in mind that it all has a limit. He also wears the Black Cloak, which can conceal his face and meld into the shadows; perfect for stealth. Probably his most useful magic ability is called Second Chance, which can bring him back from the brink of death after a fatal hit, though he's very vulnerable afterward. But all of those abilities pale in comparison to his two main weapons; the Keyblades known as Oathkeeper and Oblivion._

Oathkeeper and Oblivion

-Represent Sora's memories of Kairi and Riku

-One uses light

-The other uses darkness

-Can somehow slash despite no edge

-Can fly around Roxas seemingly telepathically

 **H20Flame: Now, I may be a bit skeptical on the concept of keys as weapons, but screw me if those aren't two awesome names for weapons. See, unlike other Keyblade wielders, who need other forms to dual-wield, Roxas actually wields them both without any problem, mainly due to half of him being Sora and the other half not. And when attacking, the blades can fly through the air around him and attack, which is always cool to look at.**

 _TyForestWrites: Oathkeeper and Oblivion use both the powers of light and darkness to attack, with various slashes, despite the blades not even having an edge to cut with, as well as his Limit Break, known as Event Horizon, which is an insanely powerful combo move that envelopes a Keyblade in light to hack away at an opponent. And it even has an upgraded version, known as his Final Limit, which summons four pillars of light to strike across the battlefield to inflict heavy damage._

Feats

-Power makes him comparable to Final Form Sora

-Defeated Riku, Xion, Axel, and Saix

—Xion had most of Roxas' power at the time of their fight

-Was the second most powerful member of Organization XIII

—Second only to Xemnas

-Kept up with end-game Sora

 **H20Flame: Roxas is an absolute monster in combat. His power allowed him to keep up with Sora in his Final Form and at the end of the game. And before abandoning them, he was the second most powerful member of Organization XIII, trumped only by Xemnas. And Xemnas is able to turn other members into Dusks (aka, low ranking Heartless) with what is referred to as the power of _nothingness_. So I think that's pretty telling on how strong Roxas is.**

 _TyForestWrites: He's defeated powerful characters like Xion, who actually had Roxas' Sora memories at the time, Axel, who can manipulate fire, Saix, who goes berserk after using the power of the moon, and Riku, who's basically the Sasuke Uchiha of this series, so I think that's telling enough. You'd think after all of this, he'd be superior to Sora himself._

Weaknesses

-Arrogant

-Impatient

-Selfish

-Fighting style forgoes any defensive tactics

-Magic/MP can run out

-Doesn't use Limit Breaks unless it's absolutely necessary

 **H20Flame: Well... not really. See, despite being Sora's clone, Roxas is still his own character with his own different adventures, so to say Roxas can do the same stuff Sora can is a bit much of a stretch. He's also known to be prideful and impatient, and though for somewhat good reasons, that does no one any favors in a fight. Which is even worse when his fighting style is all offense and no defense. He may have a lot of durability, but again, that's a large hinderance.**

 _TyForestWrites: And, like all other characters, his magic has a limit, and will eventually run out, which only adds to the pressure due to his aggressive fighting style. He also treats his Limit Break as a last resort, and only uses it when absolutely necessary. Pack all of this together in one fighter, and you've got a pretty flawed fighting style._

 **H20Flame: But even still, Roxas is known as one of the most powerful characters for a reason. The last thing you want to do is get on this guy's bad side.**

 **Roxas** : What are you talking about?! I'm me, and nobody else!

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!_

 **H20Flame: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

"Moving out!"

Dark Pit, wielding his Silver Bow, dashed across the hall of Viridi's temple before arriving at a door and harshly kicking it open and leaping out, the Power of Flight being activated as he glided towards a nearby city.

 _~Hey! What'd that door ever do to you?!~_ Viridi loudly scolded in his head.

"It's just a door," Dark Pit retorted, "Don't we have bigger things to worry about? Like, the mission at hand?"

 _~You're just lucky I had that insured...~_ the goddess of nature grumbled before getting to the situation at hand, _~Anyway, I picked up a strange energy reading from this town. Suspiciously similar to monsters from the Underworld. So I'm tasking you with investigating and eliminating any hostile threats.~_

"Underworld monsters? You think Hades has come back?"

 _~That's what I have you for.~_

"And why hasn't Palutena sent her pet angel to investigate instead of us doing it for her?"

 _~Please. Anything Palutena can do-~_

"You can do better, yeah, yeah," Dark Pit finished as he landed on the road of the seemingly abandoned town, "You've said that a million times before. Stop avoiding the question."

Viridi huffed, _~Fine. I told her and Pit not to worry about it. Can't have them wasting their time and best soldier on what could be a false alarm.~_

Dark Pit smirked, "Sounds to me you don't want your boyfriend getting himself killed again."

 _~EH?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ME AND PIT AREN'T LIKE THAT!~_

"Funny how you knew I was referring to Pit."

Pittoo could practically hear Viridi's face going red from embarrassment and anger, _~YOU LITTLE-~_

Suddenly Viridi went oddly quiet, causing Dark Pit to ask, "Uh, you still there?"

 _~Something's behind you.~_

At the drop of a hat, he nocked a light arrow in his Silver Bow and turned around as he aimed to see... nothing. Pittoo's eyes darted around the area, scanning the darker places of the seemingly abandoned town.

"You sure?" he mumbled to the goddess in his head.

 _~Positive. It doesn't feel like an Underworld monster, but a dangerous threat nonetheless. Try shooting into the alley to your left.~_

Dark Pit did as he was told, firing off a shot into the aforementioned alley. In an instant, a cloaked figure wielding two... keys(?!) burst out of the darkness, dodging the arrow, but also putting himself in the open. The hood of his cloak fell down, revealing his face to his opponent. Roxas glared at Pittoo, pointing Oathkeeper at him.

"You..." he said, "You feel distinctly like a Nobody... I didn't think that there'd be another one if you out there, but..."

Roxas got into a fighting position, "It's up to me to put you down!"

"Welp," Dark Pit said, though not sounding very regretful at all, smirking and splitting his bow in two, "Looks like the target's been spotted."

 **Fight!**

The two dual-wielders ran at each other, and the Silver Bow's blade's soon clashed with Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The two warriors glared at each other for a quick second before they both pulled back and slashed again, this time in rapid succession. But it soon became obvious that Dark Pit was loosing ground. Roxas' attacks hit hard, pushing the replicated angel back with every swing. And eventually, he hit hard enough to send Pittoo stumbling back, leaving him open for a clean kick to the stomach.

It became apparent to Dark Pit as he ate pavement that a straightforward close combat strategy wasn't likely going to go his way. As soon as he stopped, he got right back up and switched his weapons, this time wielding the Violet Palm and began to fire rapidly. But as soon as he did, Roxas shot a decently sized fireball his way that consumed the small shots. Dark Pit quickly dove out of the way, and fired a charge shot at Roxas, who noticed just in time to dodge. Unfortunately for him though, Dark Pit followed up by sending in rapid fire shots his way. Roxas grunted as he held out his Keyblades in a defensive manner, dust being sent flying around him due to the arrows.

As the dust rose around his opponent, Dark Pit's Violet Palm disappeared, and he replaced it with his Pandora Claws. At that moment, Roxas dashed out of the smoke with his Keyblades at the ready. Light and darkness surrounded each blade as he prepared to slash, but Pittoo fired off a charge shot, creating a defensive shield that completely blocked Roxas' slash. The Nobody bounced off the shield, which disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and was then met by a few quick slashes from the claws, and then was knocked up into the air.

And as soon as Roxas crashed back to the ground, Dark Pit was there, having switched weapons, this time to the Doom Cannon, aimed it point blank in Roxas' face, and grinned mischievously, "Get a load of this!"

A full on charge shot blasted Roxas in the face, also sending Dark Pit flying back through the air and landing on his feet while the giant black orb stuck around for a bit before exploding, creating a rather large dust cloud in its wake. Dark Pit smirked and turned away, feeling victorious.

"Piece of cake," he said, "Ready to pull out."

Viridi wasn't so confident, _~Eh... you know what a premature victory looks like, right?~_

Dark Pit frowned, "What's that supposed to-"

"Finally!"

Pittoo's eyes widened as he turned to see Roxas shoot out of the top of the dust cloud and began to rocket towards his enemy as he gave a wide smirk, "A good fight!"

 _~That's what's I mean.~_

Roxas' form darted past Dark Pit, slashing him in the process, and slid across the ground before repeated the maneuver. Pittoo growled and switched out his cannon for the Guardian Orbitars, blocking the next slash. This repeated for a bit before both Keyblades glowed with light and shadow and slammed into the shields with such a force, the orbitars shattered and Dark Pit was hit with the full force of the attack. He was sent flying back once again, and managed to get back to his feet just in time to see the Nobody rocketing towards him again.

Pittoo stood at the ready, ready to draw out his next weapon. And just as Roxas was upon him, Dark Pit drew out his Electroshock Arm, and slammed into Roxas' chin with a devastating uppercut, sending Sora's clone up into the air, as well as electricity traveling through his body temporarily. And as he came back down, Dark Pit switched out to the Ogre Club and got ready to swing.

"Batter up!"

The club slammed into Roxas' stomach and sent him careening into a clock tower via a small tornado. Pittoo was breathing heavily now, but neither of them was done.

"Viridi, flight, now!"

Roxas's form and Keyblades began to glow as his Limit Break, and Dark Pit's wings began to glow purple as he began to take off. Pittoo then switched to his First Blade as the two collided. The two hacked at each other before Pit's clone pulled back through the air and fired off a few potshots, only for them to be deflected by the Keyblades. Lightning then shot at Dark Pit from the blades, Thundaga blasting out. Pittoo cried out in pain and the Nobody then slammed him into the ground.

Dark Pit coughed as he managed to get to his knees, Viridi shouting at him, _~Hey! Dark Pit! Get up! Are you okay?!~_

"...Could be doing better... get it ready."

 _~On it!~_

Suddenly, an assortment of four pillars made of light shot out of the ground as Roxas landed, saying, "You're finished!"

The four pillars shot towards Dark Pit, who cried out in pain as each one hit.

"Final Limit: Event Horizon!"

As the last one headed his way, Dark Pit manages to twist through the air, barely avoiding a fatal hit before shouting, "VIRIDI, NOW!"

Suddenly a large bolt of lightning shot past Roxas and snatched Dark Pit out of the air and screeched to a stop on the ground. And Roxas gazed upon Pittoo within the Lightning Chariot, who smirked.

"Let's end this."

The chariot shot forward, Roxas narrowly avoiding it, but was unprepared for the vehicle slamming into his back, then front, then side. It was going faster than he was able to keep up with. And then the ramming stopped, and Roxas got a back feeling. He then looked up and saw the Lightning Chariot bearing down on him before BAM! It hit, and a loud explosion rocked the earth, lightning and dust spewing everywhere.

And out of that dust cloud, Roxas stumbled. He was wounded... _horribly_. It was Second Chance that had saved him from the fatal blow, but he needed to heal before-

 _SHINK_

Roxas coughed up blood as he looked down to see one of the ends of the Silver Bow's blades sticking out of his chest. Dark Pit grinned and yanked out the blade. He then leaped back, switching weapons as he did, and aimed it as Roxas' head. He fired the Dark Pit Staff and the shot went straight through the back of Roxas' head and out the other end. Dark Pit then walked away as the Nobody's dead body fell to the ground. Green light and varying leaves surrounded Pittoo's form as Viridi started to pull him out.

"Mission complete."

 _~I guess that's one way to do it.~_

And with that, Dark Pit disappeared into the sky.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(Cue Dark Pit by Motoi Sakuraba)

Dark Pit

-Versatility in the late fight

-Fighting skills

-Viridi

-Lightning Chariot

-Speed

Roxas

-Versatility in the early fight

-Strength

-Keyblades

-Speed

 **H20Flame: Huh. I guess being a generic stereotype has its upsides.**

 _TyForestWrites: This battle was a close one. And by that, I mean_ incredibly _close. Probably one of the closest battles we'll have this season. But in the end, one had to come out on top._

 **H20Flame: First of all, let's talk versatility. Roxas had this in the bag... in terms of the early fight. However, as the battle dragged on, Roxas' MP limit eventually ran out, eliminating a good portion of his arsenal. And while his Keyblades are very powerful, especially in his hands, Dark Pit didn't have an ammunition problem, as all of his weapons never run out of ammo, and even though his super moves did, they still recharge over time. So Dark Pit had the advantage in the long run.**

 _TyForestWrites: Then let's go with speed and reaction time. These two were about dead even in those categories in the early fight (due to Roxas being able to keep up with Sora, who can dodge close-range sniper fire, and Dark Pit with Pit's abilities, who's able to keep up with Phosphora, who moves as fast as lightning), but once the late fight got started and the Lightning Chariot came into play, any advantage Roxas had in speed vanished. Keep in mind, the Lightning Chariot's casual speed is as fast as lightning. And while Roxas can keep up with that kind of speed, the chariot can go much faster, as well as its ramming force being able to force an inter-dimensional portal open._

 **H20Flame: And then there's their fighting styles. This once again goes back to Roxas' versatility disadvantage. He normally forgoes any kind of defensive tactics, so once his MP ran out, his defense spells were taken out of the picture entirely. And even though he's a very aggressive fighter, Dark Pit's an all-around fighter. His Guardian Orbitars provide defense (thus never run out of energy due to its weapon status), and his other weapons provide a long-range advantage, and his Dark Pit Staff does more damage at long range. And even if Roxas had any defense spells to use, that goes down the drain with the Lightning Chariot being able to bust down barriers created by a _goddess_.**

 _TyForestWrites: Yeah, Roxas had the strength advantage, as well as his Keyblades being able to dish out more damage compared to Dark Pit's weapons, but that doesn't matter against an opponent more suited to defense and long-range. And I don't feel like I need to explain the Lightning Chariot one more time. Not to mention Viridi providing what aid she could with her commentary._

 **H20Flame: Oddly enough, I was only half-kidding when I made that "generic" joke at the beginning of this post-analysis. While Roxas may have Sora's memories, that doesn't mean he inherited everything else, despite being a copy, so it's much more difficult to compare the two when analyzing what Roxas can do. However, Dark Pit is a pure and simple copy, the only thing different between him and Pit being their personality. So that means it's fairly simple to add Pit's feats to his own, giving us more to work effectively with. Being a _generic clone stereotype_ actually paid off.**

 _TyForestWrites: So while Roxas might have been able to end the fight early on, Dark Pit's long-range tactics, Viridi's aid, and the Lightning Chariot's power proved too much for him. You could say Roxas wasn't able to handle the_ uprising _of the battle._

 **H20Flame: The winner is Dark Pit.**

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Next time on Death Battle!_

 **Unknown** : (clears throat in French) Gentlemen.

 **VS.**

 **Unknown** : This is no place for children.

 **The Spy vs. Widowmaker**

 **(Team Fortress vs. Overwatch)**


	7. Spy vs Widowmaker

**The Spy vs. Widowmaker**

 **(Team Fortress vs. Overwatch)**

(Cue Death Battle Intro)

 **H20Flame: Ugh... _France_...**

 _TyForestWrites: Come on, man, be nice! We could have some French people reading this!_

 **H20Flame: Good. They deserve to know their country sucks.**

 _TyForestWrites: (sighs) Well, anyway, when it comes to fictional French characters, they can actually be pretty awesome._

 **H20Flame: Actually, I'll gladly get behind that. A few examples from anime come to mind, but neither of these combatants are from anime, so let's get to them.**

 _TyForestWrites: The Spy, the backstabbing mercenary from Team Fortress 2._

 **H20Flame: And Widowmaker, the spider-like assassin from Overwatch. He's TyForestWrites and I'm H20Flame.**

 _TyForestWrites: And it's our job to research their powers, abilities, and weaponry to find out who would win a Death Battle._

* * *

 **Spy**

Background

-Name: Unknown

-Height: Unknown

-Age: Unknown

-Job: Uncloak and Dagger

-Home country: France

-Master of the backstab

-Based off of a glitch from the first game

-Banged Scout's mother

—Is actually Scout's dad

 _TyForestWrites: When it comes to Team Fortress 2, you have to rely on your teammates in battle, or else you could be in serious trouble. However, there is one class of characters that can go out all on their own and do their job just as well as if they were paired with others. Ladies and gentlemen, specifically you ladies, France's own Spy!_

 **Spy** : (walks into the room and clears his throat) Gentlemen.

 **H20Flame: And you know you're good at your job when nobody, not even your own team, knows who you are. To this day, nobody knows this man's name. But that matters little when you're a mercenary. And let me tell ya, he's probably the best out of all of them.**

 _TyForestWrites: Well, when it comes to killing techniques, that is. All of his fellow mercenaries are well equipped to deal with hordes of enemies at a time. Even Scout and Sniper, despite their straightforwardness, can take out multiple enemies in quick succession. But with Spy... things are a bit different. Unlike his teammates, he seems more suited for one on one combats, rather than taking out many enemies at once, and it's pretty self explanatory once you look at his arsenal._

Weaponry

-Pistols

—Revolver

—Big Kill

—Ambassador; crits on an accurate headshot

—L'Etranger; ups cloak duration

—Enforcer; ups attack while disguised, pierce through damage-resistance effects

—Diamondback; ups crits for backstab kills

-Knives

—Knife

—Prinny Machete

—Sharp Dresser; hidden up Spy's sleeve

—Black Rose

—Your Eternal Reward; instantly transforms Spy into the victim, who disappear without a trace or noise

—Wanga Prick; same as Your Eternal Reward

—Big Earner; gains a three second speed boost after a kill

—Conniver's Kunai; lowers health, but heals Spy three times over with a backstab

—Spy-cicle; fireproof for one second, afterburn immunity for ten seconds

 **H20Flame: I'll say. His weapons would suit the other mercs as basic secondary weapons, but secondaries are all the Spy has. But hey, they suit him quite well, all things considered. He's only got two varieties of weapons; pistols and knives. His Revolver and Big Kill are his most basic pistols, the Ambassador lands a critical hit on a headshot, the Enforcer can pierce through damage resistances, and the Diamondback crits for backstab kills.**

 _TyForestWrites: Speaking of backstabs, his assortment of knives have their own abilities too. He of course has his Knife, Black Rose, and Prinny Machete, and while his Sharp Dresser is just as basic, it's hidden up his sleeve for a good sneak attack. The Big Earner gives him a three second speed boost after a kill, and the Conniver's Kunai, while decreases his health by more than half, can regenerate his health by more twice as much as he lost after a quick kill. The Spy-cicle practically gives him fire resistance for ten seconds, and Your Eternal Reward and the Wanga Prick instantly transform Spy into the enemy he just killed, and the victim disappears without a trace. Oh, and every single backstab with any knife is an instant kill._

 **H20Flame: Wait, "transforms"? How the bloody hell is that possible?**

Gadgets

-Disguise Kit

—Allows the Spy to disguise himself as another character

-Invis Watch, Enthusiast's Timepiece, Quäckenbirdt

—Cloaks Spy for nine seconds

-Cloak and Dagger

—Recharges cloak whole standing still

-Sapper

—Disables and slowly destroys enemy technology

-Dead Ringer

—Instantly cloaks Spy for seven seconds after getting hit fatally; drops a fake corpse

—Speed boost for three seconds

—Faster cloak recharge and longer cloak duration

 _TyForestWrites: Right, well, Spy has a number of gadgets that more than make up for his lack of DPS. His Disguise Kit transforms him into another character, friendly or not, but can still be seen through by various means. He also has a few various devices that allow him to turn invisible for nine seconds, and he can recharge through another device known as Cloak and Dagger, but has to remain still to do so. And his Sapper can disable enemy technology, as well as destroy it if laid on it for too long._

 **H20Flame: But then there's his trusty Dead Ringer. What's so special about a hand watch, you may ask? Well, when equipped, it can fake Spy's death. After getting hit, Spy gets cloaked for seven seconds and immediately drops a fake corpse, allowing for a clean getaway. And to add on to that, it gives him a temporary speed boost, faster cloak recharge, and longer cloak duration. Yeah, when it decloaks, it's kinda loud, but that really doesn't matter. Just assume you're dead if you hear it.**

Feats

-A masterful ladies' man

-Took out most of BLU Team on his own

—This includes Heavy, who killed an Ussuri brown bear with his bare hands

-Probably the smartest team member

-Can break a wooden cutout board of a yeti with just a slap

-Seduced Scout's mother

-The Soldier once thought that Spy killed an entire base of Australians who have superhuman strength and durability

-Killed his prison cellmate with a toothbrush

-Brings evidence when making "your mom" jokes

-Is right behind you

 _TyForestWrites: The Spy is a master at his craft. His skill is so renowned, the Soldier thought he once killed an entire Australian base full of superhuman soldiers. When he was in prison, he killed his cellmate with nothing but a_ toothbrush _. On top of that, despite his insanity, he's still probably the smartest merc of them all. This is even proven when the RED Spy killed the majority of the BLU Team, which includes the Heavy, who could kill a brown bear with his bare hands!_

 **H20Flame: He's also a masterful ladies man, as evidenced by his seduction of Scout's mother (even further proven when you realize he's actually Scout's dad). He brings actual evidence when making "your mom" jokes, and don't forget; he's always right behind you. Can anything stop this guy?!**

 **Spy** : You have a dinner date with Ms. Pauline at seven. What time do you arrive?

 **Scout** : Seven...

 **Scout** : _A.M.._

 **Scout** : Case the restaurant, run background checks on the staff.

 **Scout** : Can the cook be trusted? If not, I have to kill them.

 **Scout** : Dispose of the body, replace them with my own guy no later than 4:30.

 **Spy** : ...You're ready.

 **Scout** : Really?

 **Spy** : No. Everything you just said was insane.

Weaknesses

-Weakest in terms of stats

-Weapons are incredibly weak

—This excludes backstabs with knives

-Cannot attack while cloaked

-Jarate, milk, and fire will expose his figure when cloaked

-Not designed for conventional combat and can be overpowered easily

-Failed at teaching Scout how to date

-Just as crazy as his fellow mercs

 _TyForestWrites: Well, as alluded to earlier, he's technically the weakest of them, considering all of his weapons are practically secondaries, so he's not gonna win an up front fight with any of his fellow mercs. There's a reason he goes for sneak attacks, as he can get pretty easily overwhelmed if he tried to be aggressive. There are still ways to see him when he's cloaked, and despite being the smartest, he's still just as insane as everybody else._

 **H20Flame: But even still, if he's able to sneak up on you, it's game over. He's pretty good for a guy based off of a glitch in the previous game.**

 **BLU Soldier** : (as RED Spy sneaks behind him and BLU Heavy) Alright... Who's ready to go find a Spy?

 **RED Spy** : Right behind you.

(TF2 Theme plays while RED Spy stabs BLU Soldier and BLU Heavy as background noise)

* * *

 **Widowmaker**

Background

-Name: Amélie Lacroix

-Age: 33

-Height: 5' 9"

-Job: Assassin

-Former ballerina dancer

-Owns a private island with a mansion

 **H20Flame: Amélie Lacroix was born in her family's ancestral home of Chateau Guillard in Paris, where she became known for being an accomplished ballet dancer. She was married to Gérard Lacroix, an Overwatch agent who spearheaded operations against the terrorist organization known as Talon. Due to this, he was a primary target for elimination by the group, but they just couldn't manage to off him. So that's when they took a... different approach.**

 _TyForestWrites: So they kidnapped his wife and subjected her to an intense program of neural reconditioning, where they broke her will, suppressed her personality, and reprogrammed her as a sleeper agent. Sure enough, two weeks after being found by Overwatch, looking perfectly normal, she killed her husband in his sleep. And thus began the killings of Talon's most effective assassin known as Widowmaker._

Abilities

-Expert markswoman

-Proficient stealth agent

-Proficient acrobat

-Advanced stamina

-Unable to feel emotions

 **H20Flame: Kinda sad, how she got nicknamed, considering the first widow she made was herself. Afterward, she returned to Talon, where they completed the process of turning Amélie into a living weapon. And just when you thought they couldn't do more to her... well, they did. They gave her extensive training in the covert arts, altered her physiology, and drastically slowed down her heart rate, which turned her skin cold and blue, as well as numbed her ability to experience human emotion.**

 _TyForestWrites: Say what you will about Talon, but that's pretty impressive for a terrorist organization. And Overwatch couldn't do a darn thing about it because they had just assumed she'd been kidnapped. But let me tell you, with the weapons she has at her disposal, you can see how she found her place among the best in Talon._

Weapons and Equipment

-Widow's Kiss

—Sniper mode for long range

—Assault mode for short range

-Grappling Hook

-Venom Mine

—Lets loose poisonous gas

-Infra-Sight

—Her visor allows her to see the heat signatures of her enemies

 **H20Flame: Her main weapon is known as the Widow's Kiss, suited for both long range and short range kills. It comes with an attachable end to the gun that allows the gun to become a sniper rifle or an assault rifle whether the attachment is on or off. To help aid her aim, she also wears a visor, which when put on allows her to see the heat signature of her target, no matter where they are or how much is in between them and her sight.**

 _TyForestWrites: Of course, she also has other tools in her arsenal, such as a grappling hook to get her to places even her expert agility can't reach. And of course, there's her Venom Mines. While not too effective on strong opponents, the poisonous gas they dispense is perfect for opponents who have been weakened. Add all of that to the stuff she can do, she's easily one of the most talented assassins in her world._

Feats

-Dodged shots from Tracer and even her own gun

-Got the better of Winston, a silverback gorilla

-Took out several armed guards at once

-Incapacitated Tracer for a bit

-Shot Ana through the eye

-Landed a headshot on Tekharta Mondatta in mid-air from several dozen meters away

 **H20Flame: She's dodged shots from Tracer, and managed to incapacitate her for a bit. She took out several armed guards at once, and probably in her most impressive display of strength, she managed to get the better of Winston, a silverback gorilla. The average silverback can weigh up to 500 pounds, and one was even capable of bench pressing about 4600 pounds! And Widowmaker actually got the better of him! And Winston is actually more enhanced thanks to his equipment, so he's likely capable of more!**

 _TyForestWrites: She shot Ana Amari, the proclaimed best sniper in the world, through the eye. And though the only reason Widowmaker's not dead is because Ana hesitated after recognizing her, sniping someone through the eye is no small fear. And most impressively, while in midair, she shot who was essentially robot Ghandi through the head, simultaneously tricking Tracer in the process, from_ several hundred feet away _. She truly is the perfect assassin._

Weaknesses

-Not very powerful at close range

-Venom Mine can be destroyed or disarmed easily

-Can be extremely overconfident

-Can be distracted by another target

-Very sadistic

—Can get caught up in basking in the glory of her kill

 **H20Flame: Very, very talented, yes... but perfect is a bit of an overstatement. Because while she did get the better of Winston, she's still mostly a sniper for a reason. She's not exactly used to close quarters combat, and as said before, her Venom Mines aren't very effective on strong opponents and can even be disabled fairly easily. She can easily get distracted by another target, which only feeds on her overconfidence. And despite having to feel no emotions, she's very sadistic in her methods, even pausing for a moment to feel proud of a kill.**

 _TyForestWrites: But even still, she's probably the deadliest and most talented assassin in the world. If you find yourself on her hit list, don't bother. You're already dead._

 **Widowmaker** : When I was a girl, I had a fear of spiders. I was told they felt no emotion, that their hearts never beat. But I know the truth. At the moment of the kill, they are never more _alive_.

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!_

 **H20Flame: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Atop a wooden rooftop at night, a barrel of a sniper rifle peeked through its hiding spot, scanning the surroundings. Widowmaker has been perched in the spot for about an hour now, eyeing up her prey. Sniping might have been a good job, but a very time consuming one. Approximately nine targets, all fumbling around the area, mostly like idiots. Why Talon tasked her with the menial mission of taking down these bumbling buffoons was beyond her.

" _Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle_ ," a voice said from behind her, "Might I ask what you are doing?"

It took a lot to startle Widowmaker, and for someone to sneak up behind her without her noticing was one thing that could do so. But she kept her composure as she quickly spun around to see a masked man casually lighting a cigarette from the opposite side of the building as she aimed Widow's Kiss at him. Ah, the one the others called 'Spy'. The two eyed each other, each with cruel smiles on their faces.

"I would ask the same, _homme masqué_ ," she replied, deciding to play with her food before killing him, "Not many can sneak up behind me like that."

"I wouldn't be the best in the world if I couldn't," the Spy cheekily responded.

"Quite the claim. But if you truly are the best, then what could you be doing with these _imbéciles_?"

"Money makes the world go round, _mademoiselle_. I put up with a lot to get paid. And I'm going to have to ask you to leave, and if you don't..."

Spy then pulled out a revolver and aimed it at her head, "Well, it would be a shame to kill a fellow Frenchman."

Widowmaker just widely grinned as her trigger finger began to itch, "Then I suppose one of us is leaving this roof in a body bag."

" _Tu sais_... I was hoping you'd feel the same as I."

 **Fight!**

Widowmaker fired, but Spy predicted that from a mile away, so he ducked under the shot and fired off his revolver. The assassin quickly flipped out of the way, taking off her sniper attachment in the process, and once she landed, she opened fire, causing the masked man to duck behind one of the various transformers on the rooftop. Afterward, he immediately cloaked, stepping out back into the open and out of sight.

Widowmaker patiently waited for Spy to step out into the open. He had to eventually, so it was a waiting game she was sure to win. Suddenly, the masked mercenary blinked into existence just a few yards away from the transformer and fired a shot at her head with his Ambassador. Her reflexes saved her by a bare margin, the bullet scraping a cut across her cheek. She growled and fired where he was, only to discover he had disappeared again.

The Spy had hidden behind another cooling unit to allow his cloak to recharge, unaware that the femme fatale had put on her visor to find his location. And as soon as he pulled out his Big Kill pistol, a circular device was thrown over the transformer and a few feet in front of him, and the centerpiece of the device began to blink.

Spy let out a groan, " _Merde_..."

The Venom Mine went off, covering the area in a purple mist. Thinking fast, the Spy covered his mouth and nose with one arm, and pulled out a Sapper and easily disabled it. As he did, he couldn't help but remember the visor that Widowmaker wore, and a plan formulated in his head. It was a risky one, sure, but it could work. When the mine was taken care of, he left himself uncloaked and out in the open, and sure enough, he turned to see Widowmaker, visor-less, aiming her sniper rifle right at him from midair just five yards away. He quickly reached into his back pocket and felt up a familiar device.

" _Au revoir_ ," she grinned maliciously as she pulled the trigger.

The shot went straight through the Spy's head, and his body collapsed to the ground. She walked over to his body and lifted up his head, his lifeless face now locked in a state of shock. She allowed herself to let out a sadistic giggle as she examined it. A fine opponent, but no doubt a dead one as well. She doubt she'd remember this fight later on, but-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud shimmering noise and a sudden pain in her spine. Widowmaker's eyes shook as blood trickled out of her mouth, and she barely managed to turn her head at a man who should have been dead, the Conniver's Kunai lodged in her back, sapping out her very life and leeching it into his. Spy laughed a little before addressing her.

"Sorry, _ma cherie_ ," he said, putting his free hand on her back, "It's only business."

And with that, he pushed her off the blade, and she fell to the ground, her lifeless face now locked in a state of shock.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(Cue Team Fortress 2 (Main Theme) by Valve Studio Orchestra)

Spy

-Gadgets

-Intelligence

-Backstabs

-Stealth

-Versatility

-CQC

-Strength

-Disguise Kit is useless

Widowmaker

-Headset could see Spy while he's cloaked

-Weapon efficiency

-Cannot be seduced

-Accuracy

-Speed

 **H20Flame: You know, we never really get to see what France is truly capable of, 'cause... you know, _France_ , so this is a nice change of pace.**

 _TyForestWrites: Widowmaker is certainly a better shot than Spy, as well as her headset being able to spot him while he's cloaked, which certainly made it no walk in the park for the masked Frenchman, but this is far from Spy's first rodeo with people with similar abilities. Heck, his main rival is Sniper, as well as there being plenty of ways for him to be spotted while he's cloaked from multiple people in TF2, so he knew what to expect once Widowmaker made it clear she could still see him, if it weren't already obvious enough from the visor._

 **H20Flame: Yeah, Spy may be insane, but he's far from an idiot. Once it became obvious that his cloaking wasn't going to help him as long as she had that headset on, getting himself out in the open was the only way he could guarantee getting her to take her mask off. And it was a gamble that paid off. It also certainly doesn't help that she's still not used to close-quarters-combat, whereas the Spy _excels_ in it.**

 _TyForestWrites: And that's when we get to what really helped Spy in this fight: his wacky gadgets. Or more specifically, the Dead Ringer. Yeah, Spy's Sapper could disable Widowmaker's Poison Mines, and his vast assortment of unique knives gave him a versatility advantage, but it all comes down to the Dead Ringer. And since the Dead Ringer is a last resort gadget, this fight would certainly give Spy enough time to figure out how to use it. Without the Dead Ringer, Spy's versatile assortment of knives and pistols would've made little difference against someone as skilled as Widowmaker, even if backstabs instantly kill. But that get out of death free card made all the difference._

 **H20Flame: This is certainly a case of brains defeating brawn, though Spy was technically stronger, if we factor in his fight with the Heavy, who killed what appeared to be an Ussuri brown bear, which, on average, can weigh three times as much as the heaviest of silverback gorillas. And while Winston was enhanced both psychologically and physically, killing a guy who killed a large bear with nothing is certainly more impressive than holding off a slightly better gorilla with everything.**

 _TyForestWrites: Thanks to the Dead Ringer, Spy had this battle in the_ baguette

 **H20Flame: The winner is The Spy.**

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Next time on Death Battle!_

 **Unknown** : I'm more than just a name.

 **VS.**

 **Unknown** : Life isn't just doing things for yourself. It's possible to live in such a way that other people's happiness makes you happy too.

 **Weiss Schnee vs. Asuna Yuuki**

 **(RWBY vs. Sword Art Online)**


	8. Weiss vs Asuna

**Weiss Schnee vs. Asuna Yuuki**

 **(RWBY vs. Sword Art Online)**

(Cue Death Battle Intro)

 **H20Flame: (groans)**

 _TyForestWrites: What now?_

 **H20Flame: Do we _really_ have to talk about these two shows?**

 _TyForestWrites: Normally, I'd try to put up a defense, but since these shows are SAO and RWBY, the former being flat out bad and the latter being a show that I quit recently... I'll let it slide._

 **H20Flame: Well, I'll give the matchup this; these two _do_ have a lot in common. As in, rich heiresses, have horrible families, skilled with a rapier... It fits rather well.**

 _TyForestWrites: Weiss Schnee, former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company._

 **H20Flame: And Asuna Yuuki, survivor of the death trap that is Sword Art Online.**

 _TyForestWrites: And just so we can be clearer, we're using the Asuna who was in the first season of SAO, as that's the one we see fight the most, as well as not be a complete embarrassment of a female character._

 **H20Flame: What, like she wasn't before?**

 _TyForestWrites: Touché._

 **H20Flame: And another thing, we will be placing Weiss within the world of Sword Art Online, since that's the closest way we could logically have the two fight, as illogical as putting Weiss in that video game world could be. He's TyForestWrites and I'm H20Flame.**

 _TyForestWrites: And it's our job to research their powers, abilities, and weaponry to find out who would win a Death Battle._

* * *

 **Weiss**

Background

-Name: Weiss Schnee

-Age: 18~

-Height: 5' 3" (in heels)

-Alias: Ice Queen

-Former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company

-It's not a dress, it's a combat skirt

 **H20Flame: Within the world known as Remnant, there are four kingdoms that make up wherever one may go. And to the north, there is the kingdom of Atlas, previously known as Mantle, which is pretty much like a combination of Germany and Russia. This kingdom is the one that is the most technologically advanced, as well as profitable, and none of that is more obvious than with the company that pretty much monopolizes the Dust market, the Schnee Dust Company.**

 _TyForestWrites: Despite what the company provided, its dealings were very shady, and the rule of the company's head, Jacques Schnee (who actually married into the family), was as ruthless as any businessman could be. And perhaps the only hope of any kind of salvation came from Jacques' second daughter, the heiress to the company, Weiss Schnee._

 **H20Flame: Buuut, Jacques' parenting techniques weren't exactly what you would call... healthy.**

 **Jacques** : (slaps Weiss across the face)

 **H20Flame: This abuse pretty much triggered a rebellious stage for Weiss, which kind of stuck with her throughout the rest of her life. But she also fell under the impression that she could rebel against her father... and still be the heiress of the company. Not the smartest idea when you also have a younger brother who seems way more interested in that title than you are. But nevertheless, she trained with her older sister, Winter, where she unlocked her special powers and created her own weapon.**

Weapon and Abilities

-Myrtenaster

—Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR)

-Dust

—Weiss has pretty much every Dust type

—She seems to prefer Ice Dust

-Enhanced physical abilities

-Aura and Semblance

 _TyForestWrites: We'll get to those aforementioned "special powers" later, but for now, let's focus on how she fights, specifically with her rapier, named Mirte... uh... Myerte... Flame, how do you say that?_

 **H20Flame: Myrtenaster. It's sort of German for "a family of flowers".**

 _TyForestWrites: Yeah, that. Anyway, her rapier may not seem that special other than a pretty sweet design, but it is far from a regular rapier. See, in Remnant, there are these certain crystals called "Dust", which besides being a stupid name, grant any who wield them correctly any number of elemental or otherwise types of abilities depending on the color of Dust. Red Dust creates fire, Yellow Dust creates lightning, etcetera. And since Weiss' family practically has a monopoly on Dust, she owns pretty much every type of it._

 **H20Flame: The hilt on Myrtenaster may not seem like anything special, but it actually contains several Dust containers that, when activated, grant the weapon, and by extension Weiss, the abilities that Dust type normally grants. Though she can just as easily use other types, she seems to prefer the element of ice more than anything else. Then again, what else is gonna happen when your name is literally German for "Snow White"?**

Aura and Semblance

-Aura

—Automatic shield from deadly blows

—Has a limited supply; if it runs out, the fighter is vulnerable to attacks

-Semblance

—Glyphs; summons holographic circles that can do a number of various things

—Fueled by Aura; if Aura runs out, a Semblance can no longer be used

—Platforming

—Skating?

—Gravity manipulation

—Time dilation

—Summons

 _TyForestWrites: And while her weapon is super cool, her real strength lies in what abilities her Aura gives her. Aura is basically an automatic shield that's located all across a fighter's body. It pretty much lessens damage from normally fatal blows, but Aura is still finite, so if it runs out from taking too many hits, that protection is gone. And while Weiss' Aura may not be as strong as others, it's still does its job well. But probably an Aura's most useful property is being fuel for a Semblance._

 **H20Flame: Semblances are basically a fighter's superpower in this world, and nearly every one is unique to that specific fighter, as in nobody has the exact same Semblance. And let us tell you; Weiss' Semblance, Glyphs, is possibly the most versatile power in the entire show. Not only is Glyphs a bloodline Semblance (as in the rest of the Schnee family have the chance to get it as well), but the things it can pull off are insane. She can create platforms to jump on, manipulate gravity to perform a sort of slingshot effect, or even _time dilation_ , with which she can speed up her own movement or the movements of others.**

 _TyForestWrites: And perhaps most impressive of all is the ability that takes the longest to master; Summoning. With this ability, her Semblance can create any enemy she has killed in battle as a sort of familiar to fight whatever she so chooses. As of right now, she has been shown to be able to summon a Grimm Boarbatusk, a Queen Lancer Grimm, and even something known as an Arma Gigas, which is kinda like a possessed giant set of armor? Honestly, how Summoning works is kind of screwy. But nevertheless, she still killed that thing before she even attended Beacon, and it proves its usefulness even in the present day!_

Feats

-Defeated the Arma Gigas before even attending Beacon

-Held off a number of Winter's Summoned Beowolfs for a time before attending Beacon

-Survived a small Dust explosion in her face

-Froze a Death Stalker in place by its tail

-Helped kill a Giant Nevermore

-Helped fight off Torchwick's Atlesian Paladin

-Helped defeat Team ABRN

-Has taken down numerous White Fang grunts

-Cut up an Atlesian Paladin with one arm of the Summon Arma Gigas

-Killed numerous Lancers on her own and a Queen Lancer with the Summon Arma Gigas

-Presumably killed a number of Apathy; not exactly clear

 **H20Flame: Not only that, but she even managed to kill off quite a number of Summoned Grimm Beowolves that we're created by her older sister Winter, before eventually getting overwhelmed. When she and her future team went up against a Death Stalker Grimm and a giant Grimm Nevermore, she froze the Death Stalker in place for a short while and then later helped kill the Nevermore. And this was all before she became an official Beacon student.**

 _TyForestWrites: And once she started to become properly trained, she became capable of many different things. She helped fight off and destroy an Atlesian Paladin robot with her team, has taken down who knows how many nameless White Fang grunts and various Grimm, helped her team take down Team ABRN, and later on, she faced off against an upgraded Atlesian Paladin, which she sliced into pieces with her newly Summoned Arma Gigas sword. Considering all of this versatility, you start to wonder how she's lost all the time._

Weaknesses

-Has become sort of dependent on her Summons

—Summoning seems to consume a larger than normal amount of Aura

-Aura will eventually run out after enough hits

—No Aura = No Semblance

-Is somewhat arrogant

-More of a supporting fighter

-Has never won a one on one fight against another nameable character

-Idiotic writing decisions

 **H20Flame: Well... she's still not perfect. Though her connection to her family has been all but severed, she is still a bit arrogant when in a fight, though she's forced to take a fight seriously if her opponent is becoming a bit much to handle. And while the creators or anything official have yet to claim otherwise, she appears to have become very dependent upon her Summons, which have landed her in trouble just as many times as it's gotten her out of it, which doesn't help the fact that Summons seem to use up a lot of Aura.**

 _TyForestWrites: And let's not forget; no Aura means she's as vulnerable as any other human, as well as having no more Semblance until Aura is recovered. And while she seems to be a skilled Huntress in training, in none of the one on one fights against other nameable characters has she won. Seriously, look at any one on one fight she's been in with another Hunter or otherwise. She has not won a single one of them. The closest you could get would be the Arma Gigas, but even then, it's not even human, it's just... yeah, it's kinda confusing on what that thing is._

 **H20Flame: Yeah, Weiss is definitely better suited as a supporting role for her team, which is where she gets most of her victories from. But perhaps that's for the better. Though she may not hold up that well on her own, she can at least help her teammates out, and provide support, and not lose her Aura in fight super quickly, or somehow completely forget that her Semblance can be used for things other than Summoning. Isn't that right, Ty?**

 _TyForestWrites: F*CK YOU, VOLUME FIVE!_

 **Weiss** : (in the air, about to strike)

 _I'm the loneliest..._

 **Weiss** : (zooms forward and stabs through the Arma Gigas)

 _Of..._

 **Weiss** : (lands on the ground as her opponent shatters behind her)

 _All..._

* * *

 **Asuna**

Background

-Name: Asuna Yuuki

-Alias: Asuna; Lightning Flash

-Age: 16

-Height: 5' 5"

-Occupation: Vice commander to the Knights of the Blood Oath guild

-Literally used her real name as her screen name; what a noob

 _TyForestWrites: Ah, Sword Art Online... the game that was hyped up to high heaven, but still only got ten thousand copies sold on opening day. But hey, it looks to be a fun game either way, so let's see what's in store-_

 **H20Flame: (in a Kayaba impression) HAHA! You thought you were going to have fun?! You fools! You're now trapped in the game until you can complete it, and if you die in the game, you die for real! Why am I doing this? I don't know, so bye!**

 _TyForestWrites: ...Well, this sucks._

 **H20Flame: These were probably somewhat the words running through the minds of any new players moments after they discovered that they couldn't log out of the game SAO, or Sword Art Online. And while some opted to either go "Welp, I guess this is my life now" or just plain commit suicide, some opted to fight through each of the upcoming one hundred levels. And no one was better at floor-clearing and boss-killing than the guild known as the Knights of the Blood Oath. And just below their commander Heathcliff was the second in command; the Lightning Flash, Asuna.**

 _TyForestWrites: Which is kind of a smart move to join the guild in the first place. I mean, when you're actually good at the death game, you might want to hang around people who are also_ good at the death game.

Weapons, Items, and Abilities

-Lambent Light

—Rapier made for speed

—Unknown stats

—Boosted attack (40)

-Various status crystals

—Antidote: heals status ailments

—Healing: heals life points

—Teleport: teleports user to a set, far away location

-Enhanced speed

 **H20Flame: But even before then, she met a fellow player named Kirito (though he should really just be called "Jesus-kun"), and her life was changed for the second time in under a few months. He even admitted that just her raw talent for speed in battle could allow her to surpass him one day. Which is pretty impressive, considering he was a beta-tester, who got to play the game before launch and keep the character he created for the official game, so he already had a leg up on most of the other players.**

 _TyForestWrites: As for the tools she brings to her fight, alongside her ridiculously high speed, is her weapon of choice; Lambent Light, a rapier created by her friend, Lisbeth, specifically meant for her level of speed. With it, her strikes can move faster than the eye can track (around about 9000 miles per hour, mind you), and can bring down anyone low leveled enough to near death in just a few seconds of a flurry. And she also possesses certain crystals that are meant for healing purposes or even just teleporting away from an area, though the latter don't seem to work when in a boss room._

Feats

-Fastest player in SAO

—Her strikes can be faster than the eye can track

—Kirito himself admitted that she could probably defeat him due to this

-Became the second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath, the most powerful guild in SAO

-Helped defeat Illfang the Kobold Lord

-Helped defeat Asterius the Taurus King

-A skilled cook (maxed out her cooking skill)

-Disarmed Kuradeel with no effort

—Later brought him down to red health with a quick flurry of strikes

-Helped defeat the Gleam Eyes

-Helped defeat the Skull Reaper

-Kinda sorta survived SAO

 **H20Flame: And she certainly proved she can hold her own. On top of being possibly the fastest player in SAO, she's helped Jesus-kun and her guild defeat numerous bosses and monsters, many of which were about ten times their size, and were no doubt ten times stronger than them.**

 _TyForestWrites: Not to mention, she survived SAO itself! Well, kind of, more as in the story of the first arc of the show, less the game itself. Which I think brings us nicely to what flaws she has._

Weaknesses

-While strong and very durable, she's still just as vulnerable as a regular human

-Hotheaded with a short temper

-Still "died" before SAO was shut down

-All of her major victories have been with the help of others

 **H20Flame: Yeah, while she's very powerful in her own right, she can still be hurt by normal attacks, it just takes a while to get anywhere considering how high leveled she is. Not to mention she's very hotheaded and has a short temper, which goes along with the fact that... well, while she did help defeat a lot of those giant bosses, the key word for that is "help". None of her major victories were achieved without help from her boyfriend or her guild or both.**

 _TyForestWrites: Not exactly inspiring, even if she does outrank them all. But even then, Asuna is still one of the most talented players in the entirety of the death game. Now if only she was an actual interesting character... isn't that right, Flame?_

 **H20Flame: F*CK YOU, SWORD ART ONLINE!**

 **Asuna** : There is one thing I've learned here. To keep doing your best, up until the very end.

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!_

 **H20Flame: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Just outside of the headquarters for the Knights of the Blood Oath, a large poof appeared just a few feet off the ground. Out of the smoke, a white-dressed girl popped out and landed face first into the dirt. Weiss Schnee slowly got back up and onto her feet, shaking her head before dusting her dress off.

"Well, that hurt..." she grumbled to herself before taking in her surroundings, "Now... where the heck am I?"

Okay, first note of survival: find out what you have available. She still had Myrtenaster strapped to her waist, along with a few rounds of various Dust types. Other than that, nothing else. Weiss decided to start walking and hopefully find civilization before any Grimm find her. But as she took a step...

"Halt!"

Weiss froze in place and turned to see another female staring her down. Asuna Yuuki glared at the other girl, pointing Lambent Light at her in a threatening manner. She had no idea who this player was, but she'll be damned if she let any intruders get into her guild's headquarters so easily.

"You're trespassing on the grounds of the guild known as Knights of the Blood Oath!" she announced to the stranger, "If you value your life, leave immediately!"

Weiss now wasn't sure what to make of the situation. But something told her that she wasn't getting out of this without a fight. So she drew her own rapier and stood at the ready.

"Sorry," Weiss told her, "But I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

Asuna glared as Lambent Light glowed red, "Very well. Let's duel."

 **Fight!**

Asuna burst forward in an incredible fear of speed, catching Weiss off guard, aiming her blade right for the Huntress' face. Weiss quickly tilted her head to avoid the blow, before raising Myrtenaster to cause Lambent Light to glance off of it. The two warriors stared at each other in the eye before the battle continued.

They jumped back a step before lunging forward, their rapiers clashing as they slashed at one another. But fairly soon, Weiss found herself unable to keep up with her opponent's strikes. In fact, Asuna's strikes were starting to become blurry, so fast that Weiss couldn't even see the blade anymore, the only thing visible being the glow of it. She felt her Aura being chipped away little by little as Lambent Light got past her defense. Thinking quickly, Weiss created a Glyph at her feet and propelled herself back and away from Asuna.

Her opponent stumbled forward, unprepared for the sudden evasion, but caught herself just in time to hear the sound of rotating gears. She looked up to see Weiss do a pirouette and stab Myrtenaster into the ground. Instantly, a cascade of ice made its way towards the SAO player. Letting out a cry of confusion, Asuna swiftly ran to the side, avoiding the cold wave of ice. She then made her way right to Weiss, the hilt on the Huntress' rapier rotating once more.

Both blades glowed red before they collided, but Asuna was blown back by Myrtenaster's use of Fire Dust. Plans began to formulate in her head, thinking about how to handle that kind of power. She clearly held a speed advantage over the Huntress, so she had to use that to her fullest. Asuna landed on her feet and dashed towards Weiss again, but only noticed the Glyph that appeared at her opponent's feet at the last second, this particular one resembling that of a clock. She managed to grind to a halt, this time, it being her turn to tilt her head to avoid a fatal stab to the face. Their blades clashed once more, and the two pushed against each other, locked in a stalemate, their strength equal.

"You're... pretty good," Asuna grunted, a smirk appearing on her face, "But do you... really think you can beat me?"

Weiss answered with a smile, "I've got a good feeling that I can."

The Huntress then pointed two of her fingers around the area, more and more Glyphs appearing to surround them. Weiss sped out of the circle her Glyphs created. Instantly, large icicles shot out of each Glyph, one at a time. The first few caught Asuna off guard, chipping away at her health, but she eventually got a pattern down and began slicing apart each and every one of the icicles, Lambent Light glowing red. But suddenly, the onslaught stopped and the Glyphs disappeared. Asuna then saw Weiss a few meters away and did another pirouette before stabbing Myrtenaster into the ground once more.

The SAO player prepared to dodge, expecting another tidal wave of ice, but it never came. Instead, a giant Glyph appeared on the ground in front of Weiss, and an enormous white figure burst out of the ground from the Glyph. The Arma Gigas got to its feet and hefted its giant sword over its shoulder. Asuna's eyes bugged out as the armored titan swung the sword in a horizontal direction towards her. She managed to raise Lambent Light to defend herself, only to get swatted away like a fly for her troubles.

Asuna tumbled across the ground, but quickly got back up to analyze the situation. Putting aside how this aforementioned situation was even possible, she charged at the Arma Gigas as it went for her again with a vertical sword swing. She sidestepped it before slashing her blade against the weak spots in the armor, but that didn't seem to work. It was as if the set of armor was empty. Asuna then looked up and leapt away just in time to dodge the giant's fist careening towards her. She slashed at the fist as well, but again, was seemingly getting nowhere.

The Arma Gigas then horizontally swung its sword at her again, and she got a crazy, Kirito-level idea. She timed a jump and landed right on the flat of the giant glowing blade. So instead of flying through the air because she was hit, she flew straight up into the air because the armored giant essentially tossed her up itself. Once she was at the peak of her flight, she dived straight at the Arma Gigas, Lambent Light glowing brilliantly. She struck true, passing right by the giant's head before she landed on the ground. And with a THUD, the headless body of the Arma Gigas vaporized into white particles. Asuna dusted herself off, before immediately putting her guard back on. Where was-

 _SHINK!_

Asuna looked down to see the tip of Myrtenaster sticking through her chest from her back. She grasped at the blade futilely, but she knew deep down that this was the end. She looked back to see Weiss' shocked face. Clearly, the Huntress hadn't expected this outcome, but it was far too late to turn back now. So instead of anger, Asuna let out cough and a sigh of acceptance as she only thought of one person.

'Kirito...' she thought, 'I'm sorry... I wasn't strong enough...'

And with that, Asuna's body glowed blue before shattering into multicolored crystals. Weiss took a step back, in even more shock that before. She blinked a few times before shaking her head and walking off.

"This is just the _weirdest_ day."

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(Cue This Life Is Mine by Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams)

Weiss

-Movement speed

-Weapon/Striking power

-Aura/Semblance

-Experience

-Strength

Asuna

-Striking speed

-Healing items

-Strength

 _TyForestWrites: Stabbed through the heart~! And Weiss is to blame~!_

 **H20Flame: How original, Ty... but on with the results. This... was actually a lot closer than we expected. Even with only taking SAO Asuna into account. The two about equaled out in strength, considering Weiss' fight with the Arma Gigas, and Asuna's fights with Illfang and the Gleam Eyes. It's a solid maybe that Weiss might be stronger, considering that fight was at the very beginning of her series, but still not solid enough.**

 _TyForestWrites: Even their speed wasn't clear cut. Weiss could certainly maneuver faster than Asuna, more specifically thanks to her Semblance, but Asuna's striking speed is faster than any speed feat Weiss has accomplished. Durability is a complicated issue too, as Weiss' Aura isn't quite as powerful as her team members, specifically Yang, and it has gone out to far less, but even still, Aura is still a measure of defense, while Asuna is still hurt by regular attacks, so it could be argued that they're even there too._

 **H20Flame: So the battle was ultimately a decision of versatility, experience, and striking power vs. striking speed and healing items. And here's where the argument for Asuna starts to crack. Her healing items are a bit of a hassle, considering it takes time to open the game menu and scroll for the right item, and it's clear that Weiss wasn't going to let her have the time to do that. As for experience, Weiss clearly dominates, as she's been training and killing Grimm for far longer than Asuna has been trapped in death games. Perhaps not as consistent, but still more impressive.**

 _TyForestWrites: And then there's Weiss' true trump card; her versatility. Yeah, her attacks with Dust are certainly impressive, which is what gives her an advantage in striking power, but it's her Semblance that truly gives her the win. Glyphs is possibly the most overpowered Semblance in the show, considering just how versatile the Semblance can be. Speeding up her movement, gravity manipulation, platforms to jump on, Summons! After seeing what she can do with a Semblance like that, the decision for who wins becomes kind of obvious._

 **H20Flame: And even if we included Asuna's other feats from other games she's been in, the victor doesn't change, such as Asuna being able to fly, but Weiss has dealt with airborne opponents before. All Asuna could do was defend and try to wait her out, which just wasn't going to happen. So while the fight was incredibly close upon first inspection, Weiss proved that she had the better power, and was the superior rapier wielder.**

 _TyForestWrites: She gives love~... a bad name~! Sorry, had to complete the song. But I think Weiss got the_ point _of the fight!_

 **H20Flame: (groans) The winner is Weiss Schnee.**

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Next time on Death Battle!_

 **Unknown** : Even if no one in the world believes in you, stick out your chest and roar in defiance!

 **VS.**

 **Unknown** : All I've been doing is watching you two from behind... Now get a good look at _my_ back!

 **Rukia Kuchiki vs. Sakura Haruno**

 **(Bleach vs. Naruto)**


	9. Halfway Teaser

**Hey guys, this is TyForestWrites, and I'm here for something I considered doing after Rukia vs. Sakura, but decided to do so now. As of right now, that fight is about 60% complete, just to estimate. I knew it was gonna take a while to get it done, considering just how long the characters have been around, but it's really hard, especially in Sakura's case.**

 **So hey, I'm feeling generous today, so I figured I'd give you this. All of the following are quotes from each upcoming characters that are to be used in the rest of My Death Battles of this season. The quotes are completely randomized, so even if you figure them out, you won't know who is fighting who or even when they will. And some have even been censored so that you might have a hard time telling who they are. I can't be that generous. Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you in Rukia vs. Sakura!**

* * *

 **Halfway Teaser**

"Lost... I am lost... and yet... I can... feel... his presence... So close, so close... I can... see him... in my mind's eye... _... _!"

"Bond. James Bond."

"Desperate times, desperate measures."

"I will withstand any physical pain... to protect the ones that I love!"

"To hell with your opinion! I'll follow my own path, no matter what anyone else says!"

"There are things you can't fight, acts of God. You see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a _, suddenly, you can fight the hurricane. You can win."

"In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like my power, _'S MIGHT!"

"I will never, ever, turn my back on people who need me!"

"As the survivors, we carry the feelings of those who've passed away on our shoulders."

"Oh, this is-this is nice. This is the end, okay... where exactly am I? Um... Oh, here's the song, oh good, um... there's some things that are still unresolved here, guys! How do I get home? Eh, what do I eat? Was _ my... my mom, or... a clone, or... hell, was this all in my mind? Wh-What's an _? Is that sort of a Freudian thing, or... um... Am I real? Oh hell, does the bus run through here? I mean, I'd like to go home now, but, um... oh God, where's home?! Okay, okay, okay... I mustn't run away... I mustn't run-Okay, I got that, good, okay. Now, if I were to run away, let's analyze that... where the _fuck_ would I go?! I'm on a big blue ball! Uh... is this how you end a series?! I mean, is this where we go from here? Okay, the movie better sure as hell make up for this. 'Cause I'm stuck in nowhere land. You ran out of ink too, didn't ya, ya bastards..."

"Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out."

"So, you would question me, you filthy mongrel? Me, the one true king?! If you cannot now discern my identity, in the presence of my magnificent glory, then your ignorant blindness will serve to seal your doom!"


	10. Rukia vs Sakura

**Rukia Kuckiki vs. Sakura Haruno**

 **(Bleach vs. Naruto)**

(Cue Death Battle Intro)

 **H20Flame: For every hero in Shonen manga, there's always a heroine along with him. Though they usually don't get nearly as powerful as the hero, they can hold their own quite well.**

 _TyForestWrites: And these two are, with little doubt, the most iconic! Rukia Kuchiki, the shinigami who brought Ichigo Kurosaki into the world of Bleach._

 **H20Flame: And Sakura Haruno, the female teammate of Naruto Uzumaki. He's TyForestWrites and I'm H20Flame.**

 _TyForestWrites: And it's our job to research their powers, abilities, and weaponry to find out who would win a Death Battle!_

* * *

 **Rukia**

Background

-Name: Rukia Kuchiki

-Age: Physically 15~; Spiritually 150~

-Height: 4' 8"

-Occupation: Shinigami; Captain of the 13th Division of Soul Society

-Ichigo can't handle the speed of the world without her in it

 _TyForestWrites: Ichigo Kurosaki was your typical high school teenager with a typical high school life, aside from a dead mother. Just one other thing, though... he could see ghosts. But, unlike what most other people would do, he didn't really treat it as such a big deal. Until one day, he encountered what was known as a Hollow, a monster that eats innocent spirits, and met the one person who changed his life forever: Rukia Kuchiki._

 **Rukia** : (leaps down and cleaves a Hollow in two, right down the middle)

 **H20Flame: Buuut they didn't exactly start off the best of friends, if you know what I mean.**

 **Rukia** : (to herself) It's getting closer... I feel it...

 **Ichigo** : (kicks Rukia in the back of the head) WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

 **Ichigo** : (while Rukia lays on the ground, extremely confused) If you think you're a burglar, you're not a very good one!

 **H20Flame: Due to this... less than ideal encounter, I doubt either of them could've predicted the unbreakable bond they would share throughout the rest of their lives... in a completely platonic way, of course.**

 _TyForestWrites: (staring at the thousands of scenes of Ichigo and Rukia giving each other bedroom eyes) Yeah... COMPLETELY PLATONIC. Anyway, Rukia is what is known as a Soul Reaper, or Shinigami, who are invisible to normal humans, just like ghosts, and have two jobs; guiding souls into the afterlife, aka the Soul Society, and kill/purify Hollows, who in turn see Soul Reapers as the most delicious snack of them all._

 **H20Flame: Soul Reapers are powered by Reishi, or spiritual energy, which power their attacks and, well, keep them from fading away into oblivion. And some people contain a large amount of this energy, and are practically destined to become Soul Reapers when they die and find their way to the Soul Society. And due to this, they can eventually summon a sword formed by their inner soul, known as a Zanpakuto, or Soul Slayer. And each one has an individual spirit that manifests in the Soul Reaper's conscious, and the more the reaper and spirit bond, the more powerful they become.**

Zanpakuto

-Base: Just a regular katana

-Shikai: Sode no Shirayuki

—"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki"

—Translates to "Sleeves of White Snow"

—First Dance: White Moon

—Second Dance: White Ripple

—Third Dance: White Sword

—Juhaku

—Ice-Rope Connection

-Bankai: Hakka no Togame

—Translates to "White Haze Punishment"

 _TyForestWrites: Not to mention, every Zanpakuto is unique, and Rukia's is certainly no different. Her's is called Sode no Shirayuki, an ice type Zanpakuto that is supposedly the most beautiful in all of Soul Society. While every Zanpakuto in their base mode look like a plain old katana, once it has been given their activation command, in Rukia's case "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki", the blade transforms into what is known as Shikai, a pretty basic transformation that is pretty much essential if a Soul Reaper wants to make a name for themselves. Though weirdly, the blade doesn't spread out coldness as one might think. Instead, its actual ability is to bring the body temperature of its wielder to a temperature below freezing. As a result, anything its wielder touches freezes, the sword itself merely increasing their reach. A bit weird, but hey, I didn't write this._

 **H20Flame: Shikai allows a slew of different techniques too. Rukia has what are known as "dances", and all are designed as ice based attacks. The first dance, "White Moon", creates a small circle of ice on the ground that doesn't look too impressive, but anything within the range of that circle is immediately frozen in a pillar of ice. The second dance, "White Ripple", fires a blast of ice from the tip of her sword to also freeze her targets. And the third dance, "White Sword", simply extends the blade of her Zanpakuto, but it can also reform the blade if it's ever broken. She can also use what is called "Juhaku", when she stabs the ground and makes a trail of ice that can freeze a victim from the base up. And finally, she can use "Ice-Rope Connection", which pretty much gives her an ice extension to connect her hand to the sword hilt, allowing her to use Sode no Shirayuki's abilities at a distance.**

 _TyForestWrites: But then, we have what is truly the trump card of all highly experienced Soul Reapers, a sword transformation that is pretty much required to have if one wants to become a Soul Reaper Captain. Possibly my favorite type of transformation in all of anime... Bankai. The final stage of transformation a Zanpakuto can undertake, and undoubtedly the most powerful. And though it took a while, Rukia made her way to that level to get her Bankai, known as Hakka no Togame, or "White Haze Punishment". Whichever you prefer._

 **H20Flame: And Rukia's Bankai is probably one of the most overpowered abilities in Bleach. Once it is activated, which takes a great level of concentration, might I add, everything within a city wide range gets completely frozen in ice, and the temperature around her drops to _absolute zero_. You know, the coldest something can ever get. And should an opponent survive even that, Rukia is literally untouchable, as merely touching her also begins to freeze the victim solid. And that's only if they survive the activation! One would normally just be frozen immediately, and then _crumble away_. And it is thanks to this Bankai that Rukia was eventually able to become the Soul Reaper Captain of Squad 13.**

 _TyForestWrites: And she wouldn't have become a Captain if that was all she could do._

Kido

-Healing Kido

-Bakudo #1: Sai

—Locks the target's arms behind their back

-Bakudo #4: Hainawa

—Creates a rope of energy and throws it at a foe, immobilizing them

-Bakudo #9: Geki

—Engulfs a foe in red energy and paralyzes them

-Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro

—Summons six thin, wide sheets of light that impale the target and immobilize them

—All Bakudo can be broken out of if the victim has enough spiritual energy

-Hado #4: Byakurai

—Shoots a beam of lightning from a finger

—Can be powered up by using both hands

-Hado #33: Sokatsui

—Shoots a blast of blue flames

-Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui

—A stronger version of Sokatsui

—Releases a large wave of fire from both hands

 _TyForestWrites: Kido is another form of attacks that are powered by Reishi. It basically gives a Soul Reaper a large variety of magical abilities to use at their disposal to make their jobs considerably easier. They also come in two types; Bakudo and Hado. Bakudo is mainly used for restraining opponents while Hado is used for pure offense. The two often go hand and hand to form some pretty sweet combo moves. Specific types of Kido can also be used to heal others._

 **H20Flame: Rukia in particular is what is known as a Kido Expert, meaning that she's nearly top tier when it comes to proficiency with it. While Kido is mostly used after saying a rather long incantation, Kido Experts and Kido Masters can perform most spells without the need for it. But even if they do, performing the full incantation actually powers up the spell to its maximum capacity, which is mainly how Bakudo and Hado go together well; Bakudo restrains an opponent, which in turn gives the wielder time to perform the full incantation for a Hado, boosting the attack. It's simple, yet very effective.**

 _TyForestWrites: The ones we have listed are ones that she has canonically used in the series, though it is almost certain that she can do more. The most powerful of the Bakudo she has used is the sixty first, Rikujokoro, which summons six pillars of light to completely entrap a foe from six different angles. And perhaps the most powerful Hado she can pull off is the seventy third, Soren Sokatsui, which blasts a huge wave of fire out of her hands to blast away her opponent. But wait! There's more!_

Other Abilities

-Kido Expert

-Expert Swordsman

-Shunpo Expert

-Proficient at hand to hand

-Enhanced strength

-Enhanced durability

 **H20Flame: While she's not as good at sword fighting as she is at Kido, she's even admitted as such, she's still an expert at it. And even when unarmed, she's still good at CQC, which was apparent when she lost her powers after transferring them to Ichigo to save both of their lives. She's also an expert at Shunpo, or "flash step", which pretty much allows the user to seemingly disappear out of sight and appear elsewhere, though it's less teleportation and more a small burst of speed, which is actually pretty useful for disappearing in front of a foe and then reappearing behind them for a quick attack.**

 _TyForestWrites: She's also pretty physically strong too. Even without her powers (as well as lack of size), she's able to toss and hit around normal humans like nothing. Not to mention her durability, where she not only survived being_ impaled through the stomach _, but also allowing her an opening to kill the Hollow that managed to pull it off. And she survived the whole ordeal!_

Feats

-One of the most skilled Soul Reapers in Soul Society

-Regularly kills Hollows on her own

-Defeated Di Roy Rinker, an Arrancar, with no effort

-Managed to catch Grimmjow, the 6th Espada, off guard

—Grimmjow was currently beating the crap out of Ichigo

-Fought and killed Aaroniero Arruruerie, the 9th Espada

—Aaroniero was constantly psychologically messing with her by disguising as Kaien Shiba

—Managed to shrug off getting impaled by him long enough to kill him

-Defeated Rudbornn Chelute, the leader of the Exequias Arrancar

—Rudobon had an endless army at his disposal

-Fought and killed Äs Nödt after activating Bankai

—Äs Nödt could steal Bankais and make people so scared, they lose rational thought

 **H20Flame: That aforementioned Hollow was none other than the ninth Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, aka the ninth most powerful Hollow JOSH GROBAN ever made... Wait a minute, what did I just say-**

 _TyForestWrites: Not to mention she caught Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the sixth Espada, off guard, and that guy was currently beating the utter crap out of Ichigo._

 **H20Flame: Hey, wait! Are we seriously not gonna discuss what I just-**

 _TyForestWrites: She also played a major role in defeating Rudbornn Chelute, the leader of the Exequias Arrancar, aka the executioners of Aizen's main base in Las Noches. And he had an entire army at his disposal!_

 **H20Flame: Wait, how come _you_ can say JOSH GROBAN's name, but I can't-**

 _TyForestWrites: And perhaps most impressive of all is her victory over Äs Nödt, the Quincy Sternritter who could steal Bankais just by looking at someone! And how did she beat him? By activating her Bankai. But that proved to be a near fatal move, so Flame, if you could discuss her weaknesses?_

Weaknesses

-Is more proficient at Kido than her actual sword skills

-Ice attacks in both Shikai and Bankai can risk harming her body

-Bankai must be performed perfectly, or else there are dangerous consequences

-Bankai has a time limit

-Couldn't survive the bullsh*t that was the manga ending

 **H20Flame: You... but... I... ugh... whatever. Aside from being less proficient in her sword skills, her Zanpakuto is pretty dangerous to use. Since her sword's ability lowers her body temperature, she's technically slowly killing her body, and has to maintain the temperature in order to keep from dying, and the same can be said for Bankai, only MORE dangerous, as the temperature is at absolute zero. And not only does Bankai have a time limit, it must be activated perfectly, and we can't stress "perfectly" enough, or there is a good chance Rukia would die. Not to mention the manga endi-**

 _TyForestWrites: NO. NONE OF THAT. SHAME ON YOU._

 **H20Flame: Yeah, good point. We're better off just forgetting it.**

 _TyForestWrites: But either way, Rukia Kuchiki is known as one of the most talented Soul Reapers in Soul Society for a reason. The last thing you want to do is mess with her or her friends._

 **Rukia** : (to Ichigo) Is your inability to protect your friends that terrifying to you?! If you are afraid to lose... then get stronger. If you want to protect those you love, then do what you have to do to protect them. If the Hollow inside of you is that terrible, then get strong enough to crush it. Even if no one else in the world believes in you, stick out your chest and scream your defiance! The Ichigo I know is that kind of man!

* * *

 **Sakura**

Background

-Name: Sakura Haruno-Uchiha

-Age: 30~

-Height: 5' 6"

-Weight: 100~ lbs

-Has quite the large forehead

 **H20Flame: If you're looking for some kind of tragic backstory, you've come to the wrong place. Sakura Haruno was born in the Hidden Leaf Village, with dreams to become a powerful ninja... Okay, that's a bit of a lie, she really just wanted to join the local ninja academy because of a guy. Because what else better motivates adolescent girls? And honestly, it's questionable whether it was even worth it, considering that guy's name is Sasuke Uchiha, the biggest Edgelord in anime, and the second biggest of all time, right behind Sephiroth at number one.**

 _TyForestWrites: Come on, it worked out in the end for her, right?_

 **H20Flame: Yeah, after multiple betrayals and attempted murders. She is way too forgiving.**

 _TyForestWrites: (groans) Well, anyway, she at least took her ninja training somewhat seriously. Over time, she became known as one of the best to come out of the academy, so let's see what she can do._

Weapons and Items

-Kunai knife

—can be coated with poison

—a paper bomb can be attached to it

-Shurikens

-Smoke bombs

-Sleep bombs

-Food pills

 **H20Flame: Essentials for ninjas like Sakura include a few kunai knives, which can be coated with poison, or even have a piece of paper attached to one... which explodes! She also carries a large amount of shurikens, as well as smoke and sleep bombs, which do exactly what you think they would. But she also has a few food pills, which don't look like much, but they restore a bit of Chakra and provide a small energy boost. They're actually arguably her most valuable tool.**

 _TyForestWrites: But that brings us to the discussion of Chakra. Chakra is a form of life energy that all living things possess. Through various means, Chakra can be drawn out and used to perform a wide array of techniques, or jutsus. And Sakura's got a near unlimited pool of it thanks to that jewel on her forehead._

Chakra/Ninjutsu

-Substitution Jutsu

-Clone Jutsu

-Transformation Jutsu

-Chakra Scalpel

-Summoning Jutsu

—Katsuyu

-Mystical Palm Technique

-Creation Rebirth

-Heaven Kick of Pain

-Cherry Blossom Clash

 **H20Flame: Some basic jutsus she knows are the Substitution Jutsu, which switches out the user with another thing, usually a small log or something else inanimate. She also knows Transformation Jutsu, which makes a clone identical to the user, though it contains no Chakra and can't do any damage, but it proves to be a great distraction. She also wields a Chakra Scalpel, which makes cuts in a body without actually opening up a wound. And though it's mainly used for medical purposes, if it is used precisely enough, it can sever muscle tendons and other various organs to immobilize a target.**

 _TyForestWrites: As for her pure offensive capabilities, she has a move called Cherry Blossom Clash. While it looks like a normal case of superhuman strength, it's actually an application of the precise chakra control that is usually used in medical ninjutsu. The user gathers a dense concentration of chakra in their fist that they release on contact with a target. The resulting damage is enough to seriously damage living targets and will likely also do some collateral damage to the surroundings. And her Heaven Kick of Pain is essentially the same except with a kick instead of a punch._

 **H20Flame: Then there's her special Summoning Jutsu. This one in particular summons a giant slug named Katsuyu, and for being what it is, this creature is surprisingly resilient. It can spit acid, split into smaller versions of itself that are telepathically linked, heal people via the summoner's Chakra, absorb people into its body to protect them, and even survive a corrosive Chakra attack from Naruto's eight-tailed beast form! For a giant slug, Katsuyu is actually pretty useful.**

Skills and Abilities

-Taijutsu

-Shurikenjutsu

-Enhanced strength

-Enhanced speed

-Advanced Chakra control

-Genjutsu detecting/countering

-Top tier medical knowledge

-Great at cooking

 _TyForestWrites: But that's not all. Sakura's also good at Taijutsu, or the art of unarmed combat. She's so good at it, she can memorize the attacks of opponents just by watching their body movements. It's how she was able to absolutely demolish Sasori's one hundred ninja puppets without getting hurt; just by simply looking at how his fingers moved! That shouldn't even be possible, but she did it. Add that to her enhanced strength and speed, and she's skilled enough to rival the likes of her own much more powerful teammates in those regards!_

 **H20Flame: She's also more than proficient with Shurikenjutsu, the art of throwing weapons, as she is able to pin unsuspecting people to things from a good distance away with a single kunai. She's also good at detecting and countering Genjutsu, the art of illusions, and her medical knowledge is certainly top notch. But what she's most praised for is her Chakra control. Most of what she does would be next to useless without a good control of Chakra, and if there's one thing Sakura excels at, it's that control.**

Feats

-Held off three Sound Ninja for a time (with preparation)

-Tied in a fight against Ino

-As a kid, she could rip out a mast of a ship and use it like a baseball bat

-One-shot a building size scorpion

-Can easily punch 400 ton iron blocks into the air

-Can see spirits

-Can move fast enough to blur at the start of her career

—Dodged lightning jutsu later on, though we're not sure how fast this particular unnatural lightning is

-Took a paper bomb exploding in the face

-Got impaled by Madara and lived

-Landed the first blow on Kaguya, something Naruto and Sasuke were unable to do

-Actually got hitched to Sasuke in the end

 _TyForestWrites: Sakura is not someone you want to get angry. Even as a kid, she was able to rip out the mast of a ship (that would've weighed about one ton, by the way) and use it like a baseball bat! And though she had preparation, she still held off three Sound Village ninja at the same time. She was fast enough to move like a blur, and even killed a building-sized scorpion in a single shot._

 **H20Flame: And that's all before she grew up! Later she was fast enough to be able to dodge a lightning jutsu (though it is unclear whether that type of lightning is still as fast as real lightning), strong enough to punch four hundred ton iron blocks into the air, tanked a paper bomb to the face, got impaled by Madara, can see ghosts/spirits, and even landed the first blow on the final villain, Kaguya, when even Naruto and Sasuke failed to do so.**

 _TyForestWrites: And, despite all of the hardships, she managed to actually win over Sasuke, they got hitched, and even had a daughter. Man, she's freaking powerful!_

Weaknesses

-Is still considered useless by the Naruto fandom despite those feats

—And they're not exactly wrong

-Spends more time begging others to help more often than actually jumping in to help instead

-Has a very, very low victory rate

-Mostly just a close quarters fighter

-Chakra will eventually run out

-Items are limited

-Creation Rebirth shortens her lifespan every time it is used

-Is still very weak compared to other Naruto characters

 **H20Flame: Well... one might think that, but it's not that way at all. She's constantly labeled as useless, and for somewhat good reasons. While she's very powerful in her own right, if you put her on a scale with her teammates, you can see the power disparity, and it's clear as day. Not to mention her abysmal win to loss ratio and her constantly begging others to help out in a situation rather than doing something herself. I know Kishimoto said he wasn't great at writing female characters, but bloody hell...**

 _TyForestWrites: And despite having a very,_ very _large amount of Chakra at her disposal, it's still a limited supply. No more Chakra means no more special techniques. Not to mention that she does still have a limited number of weapons that she can use at once. While normally not a problem for someone like her, it's still something to take into account. And while Creation Rebirth is a freaking OP self-healing technique, it also shortens the user's life every time it's used. So Sakura's pretty screwed if she uses it too much._

 **H20Flame: She's also mostly a close quarters combatant, so don't expect her to pull any actual ninja skills in this fight, you know, like a real ninja should?! But, if there's something else nice to say about her... at least she's not Tenten.**

 **Sakura** : Every one of us must do what's in their power! If we're going to die anyway, then it's better to die fighting than to do nothing!

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!_

 **H20Flame: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

In the middle of a forest, at the treetops, two pairs of sandaled feet landed on a series of branches. The first figure was a tall male wearing black and white attire, with tattoos on his face, which was under long red hair with black highlights. The second was a short female wearing similar attire, only with a thin white coat over it, with long black hair, and a strand of that hair falling between her eyes. These two were Soul Reapers of the Soul Society, Lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai, and the Captain of Squad 13, Rukia Kuchiki.

"This the place?" Rukia asked her friend.

Renji nodded, "Yeah, somewhere around here. Don't know how to explain it though. Ichigo's spiritual pressure spiked higher than it has before, and then just vanished."

Rukia took a breath in contemplation before Renji spoke up again, "Rukia... you don't think-"

"No," she replied, much too quickly for Renji's comfort, "He may be a fool, but he won't die. He's much too stubborn for that."

"I'm just saying," the male Soul Reaper said, "I'd hate to think that too, but other than losing his powers again, something that he'd more than likely not want to give up again, do you have a better explanation?"

Rukia gave him a glare, sending shivers down his back, "Renji. He's. Not. Dead. Understood?"

Renji was quiet for a second before sighing, "Yeah, okay, I get it. Let's just look around. Sense anything?"

The female nodded, "Yes. I can sense two signatures about a hundred feet away. Both quite high, but one seems a bit weakened. Let's check it out."

Renji nodded before they both flash-stepped towards the energy signatures. They made it to the forest floor and spotted another male and female duo in a clearing. The male was laying across the ground like a starfish, with blond spiky hair, and wearing orange and white attire. The female had short pink hair with red and white attire, as well as a small jewel on the middle of her forehead, and she was leaning over her comrade using some kind of healing technique.

"Did you really have to fight that guy, Naruto?" the girl asked.

"Hey, he started it!" Naruto responded with a slight grin, his wounds slowly disappearing, "What was I supposed to do when he came charging at me with that giant meat cleaver, Sakura?"

Rukia and Renji's eyes widened at that. That guy had fought Ichigo? But if that were the case... where was he?

Sakura just gave a sigh out of annoyance, "You're a moron. You're just lucky I arrived, and not Hinata. Who knows how she would react."

Naruto made a grimace, immediately feeling guilty, "Yeah, you've got a point. She's got enough to worry about with the kids back home-"

 _~Naruto,~_ Kurama suddenly interrupted, _~We're being watched.~_

Naruto's eyes widened before he sprung to his feet, startling Sakura, her saying, "Hey! Sit down! I've got to-"

"Sakura," he said, "I'm getting that same feeling from when I was attacked. There are more of people like him. See if you can spot them."

Rukia and Renji were taken aback. Those two were very clearly alive, but they could sense them? Rukia's eyes narrowed as her shock faded. That guy had fought Ichigo, so of course he could possibly sense them. At that first thought, Rukia's hand that was on her sword hilt tightened in anger. Renji noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Rukia, calm down. You never know-"

"SHANNARO!"

He was interrupted by Sakura's fist impacting his face. Renji flew back and through a tree before slamming into another, slumping down to the ground for a quick second, dazed.

"Renji!" Rukia cried before she realized Sakura was bearing down on her too, a fist raised.

Rukia quickly flash-stepped away and into the open area, Renji joining her when he got up. Sakura went into the opening too, standing next to Naruto. The two pairs glared at each other, the ninjas having shurikens drawn and the Soul Reapers having their swords drawn.

"Naruto," Sakura said, "You're still too weak to competently fight. You get out of here. I'll take care of them."

Naruto wasn't in any position to argue, as he recognized that tone of voice, aka the 'do as I say or you die' tone. He simply nodded and jumped out of the clearing, his Hokage robe flapping in the wind.

"Orders, Captain?" Renji asked his childhood friend.

Rukia's glare at Sakura was deathly, "I'll take care of her. We'll go after that guy later. Just... see if you can find Ichigo."

Renji's eyes softened at that before they steeled again, "You got it. Be careful."

And without another word, Renji flash-stepped away, leaving only Sakura and Rukia in the clearing. The two stared at each other, and if looks could kill, both of them would be dead.

"You're going through an awful lot of trouble for one guy," Sakura told her opponent, "You also seem to be confident that he's still alive. He's that important to you?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed, "Ichigo may be a fool, but he's much too stubborn to die. I refuse to believe he's dead. He has too much to live for."

Sakura's glare faded as she gave a single chuckle, "Reminds me of another idiot I know... But just so you know..."

Her glare returned, "I'm not gonna let you live long enough to go after Naruto."

 **Fight!**

Sakura immediately drew and threw a kunai from her pouch. Rukia retaliated by swinging her katana, deflecting the projectile away and rushing forward. Sakura grabbed another kunai and met Rukia halfway, and the two collided in a clash of sparks as the two blades met. The two slashed at each other, but neither girl could get by the other; Rukia could keep her distance with her longer weapon, but Sakura was deadly accurate, able to swiftly deflect any fatal strikes.

Sakura suddenly jumped back and through the air, sheathing her kunai, grabbing a handful of shurikens, and hurling them at the Soul Reaper. Rukia avoided them by using Shunpo, disappearing and then reappearing to the ninja's right. She grabbed another kunai and threw it, and Rukia predictably deflected it to the ground at her feet... only for Sakura to smirk as she landed sideways on a tree. Rukia raised an eyebrow before looking at the kunai on the ground right as the paper bomb attached to it exploded.

Rukia's back hit a tree and she grunted in pain. The two girls glared each other before they both lunged at each other, Rukia racing forward with Shunpo. But despite her burst of speed, Sakura easily countered with her own speed as the two slashed at each other again.

'She can even keep up with Shunpo?' Rukia pondered to herself, 'Who exactly is this girl? Regardless, I need to finish this quickly.'

Rukia stuck out her hand quickly and spoke, "Bakudo Number 1: Sai!"

Suddenly, Sakura's arms pinned themselves behind her back and her eyes widened in shock. Rukia thrust forward and stabbed the ninja right through the chest... only for her body to disappear in a puff of smoke and replaced by a small log.

"What?!" Rukia exclaimed.

The real Sakura came at Rukia from the left, this time wielding her Chakra Scalpel. Rukia activated Shunpo to try and dodge, but still got a cut on her cheek from the weapon. She reappeared at the tree line and rubbed blood off her cheek, eyeing her opponent.

"I'll admit..." she said to her, "That last move was quite the surprise you've got up your sleeve."

"Oh trust me," Sakura grinned, "I've got plenty more!"

Rukia smiled back, "Then I suppose I better start taking this more seriously."

The Soul Reaper then got into a stance and dragged her hand along the edge of her sword, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Frost began to encircle Rukia as her Zanpakuto entered its Shikai transformation. Sakura covered her face as the light from it slightly blinded her before it faded and she looked at her opponent again. Rukia's sword was now snow white with a white handle, and a white ribbon trailing behind the hilt. And before she could react, Rukia zoomed past her.

"First Dance..."

A circle of ice formed around the ninja, but Sakura jumped up to avoid it... only for Rukia to smirk victoriously, "White Moon!"

And out of the circle rose a column of ice, entrapping Sakura when it reached her. Rukia looked at the trapped ninja only to have her smile fade with the ice started to crack. Then the column shattered as Sakura broke out, her Chakra being concentrated to one of her fists as she fell.

"Cherry Blossom Clash!"

Rukia managed to jump back and avoid the attack, but was instantly blown back by the shockwave that resulted from the impact. The Soul Reaper took a tumble, rolling across the ground, grunting in pain the whole way. By the time she got up, Sakura was upon her and implanted her fist in Rukia's gut. She coughed up blood and skidded back, barely managing to stay on her feet.

Sakura followed by creating a few hand signs before saying, "Clone Jutsu!"

Instantly, two more clones of Sakura appeared next to her, shocking Rukia. The three Sakuras charged headlong at the Soul Reaper Captain, but Rukia raised her sword perpendicular to her body and next to her head, frost appearing around her again. The three ninjas were upon her now, but just before they could touch her...

"Second Dance: White Ripple!"

A blast of ice shot out of Sode no Shirayuki, hitting all three Sakuras at point blank range. The clones vanished upon getting hit, leaving the original trapped in ice once again. Rukia took a deep breath, exhaling visible air due to the cold and jumped back again, stabbed her katana into the ground, and prepared a chant, knowing the ice wouldn't keep the ninja at bay for long.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!"

The ice began to loudly crack as Sakura began to break out, channeling Chakra into her foot.

"Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws..."

The ice shattered as Sakura jumped and yelled, "HEAVENLY..."

"Hado Number 73..."

"KICK OF PAIN!"

"SOREN SOKATSUI!"

The two attacks met, but the flames of Soren Sokatsui were just too large and overwhelmed Sakura, who was sent hurtling back through the air. She landed and was able to get up on one knee, parts of her clothes on fire. She rubbed off the flames and glared menacingly at Rukia.

The Soul Reaper raised a hand at Sakura, "That should be enough. Bakudo Number 61: Rikujokoro."

Six plates of light appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Sakura on all sides and pinning her in one place. Sakura grunted as she strained against the Kido as Rukia walked up to her and placed the tip of Sode no Shirayuki against the ninja's chest.

"Third Dance: White Sword."

More of her blade appeared behind Sakura before meeting with the rest of the katana on the other side, effectively impaling Sakura through the chest. The six light plates of Rikujokoro broke as Sakura grasped at the sword in her chest, only getting her palms frozen.

But then she smiled, "I don't... think so..."

She then flicked something out of her hand and onto Rukia's chest. The captain realized too late that it was another paper bomb right as it exploded, blowing both girls back. Rukia landed on her feet, breathing heavily as she assessed the situation. What was that girl thinking? She was dead either way, so what did she plan to accomplish?

"Creation Rebirth!"

Rukia looked on in shock as Sakura made a hand sign and the wound in her chest began to heal instantly as a mark appeared on her forehead. The ninja then downed a food pill, restoring some of her Chakra before placing both of her hands on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A large puff of smoke enveloped the area, and the next thing Rukia knew, Sakura was standing atop a large blue slug with white stripes, grinning largely.

"Let's get her, Katsuyu!" she commanded, pointing at the Soul Reaper.

"Yes, ma'am!" Katsuyu replied, reeling its head back and shot acid at Rukia.

Rukia growled and used Shunpo to get out of the way. Just how many tricks did this woman have?!

She then aimed one finger on each of her hands at the slug, "Hado Number 4: Byakurai!"

The blast of lightning that shot out from her fingers hit Katsuyu, but didn't seem to do much. In retaliation, the giant began to split off parts of its body, all of them turning into mini-Katsuyus and they all charged at the Soul Reaper.

"This battle's as good as over!" Sakura taunted.

As the slugs approached her, Rukia muttered darkly, "To think someone like this would push me this far..."

Rukia took a deep breath, steadying herself as she got into position. And the Soul Reaper Captain uttered the one word that sealed her victory.

 _"Bankai."_

In an instant, the entire forest around her froze completely solid. All of the slugs were suddenly and completely frozen in ice before the wave reached the ninja. Sakura barely had time to yelp. As her body began to freeze, she only managed to catch a glimpse of Rukia's new white cloaked attire, the Soul Reaper's hair glimmering the same color. Frost surrounded her, circulating as if it were a shield. But despite all of this, as deadly as it was... it was still quite beautiful.

 _"Bankai: Hakka no Togame."_

And the ice then covered Sakura's face, and her vision went dark. Rukia looked up at the ninja's frozen expression, just before the ice began to crumble. And a mere few seconds later, Sakura, as well as every single Katsuyu, was gone, evaporated into the mist of ice. Rukia's eyes opened to observe the outcome before she sighed.

"I wish it didn't have to come to that..." she said, "But perhaps you can find peace in the Soul Society..."

"Rukia!"

The captain turned to see Renji slowly approaching, his teeth chattering as he held a body over his shoulder. Her eyes widened, and she took a deep breath, releasing her transformation. Once that was done, she made her way over to her friend and saw that Renji was indeed carrying an unconscious Ichigo Kurosaki over his shoulder. She smiled at the Substitute Soul Reaper before turning to Renji.

"Mission complete, Lieutenant Abarai," she commended, "We should get back to the Soul Society and give our report. We'll let Ichigo explain his case when he wakes up."

Renji gave a happy smirk and saluted with his free hand, "You got it, Captain Kuchiki!"

And as he turned around to make a gate back to the Soul Society, Rukia saw Ichigo's face, peacefully breathing as if he wasn't sustaining multiple critical injuries. She gave a soft smile at the sight.

"Fool. Why do you always get wrapped up in such messes?"

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(Cue *~Asterisk~ by ORANGE RANGE)

Rukia

-Bankai

-Experience

-More versatile main weapon

-Better combat spells

-Intelligence

-Durability

-Speed

Sakura

-Strength

-CQC

-More weapons

-Creation Rebirth

-Durability

-Speed

 **H20Flame: Well, we certainly aren't making the "Sakura isn't useless" argument looking any true right now...**

 _TyForestWrites: Amen to that. While Sakura was very powerful in her own right, Rukia just managed to outmatch her in the categories that determined the outcome of the fight._

 **H20Flame: Surprisingly, at first glance, Sakura looked like she might actually have this fight, but as time went on, all of her strength, techniques, and durability only prolonged the inevitable, despite being able to see Rukia easily with her abilities.**

 _TyForestWrites: Yeah, it was actually a closer fight than both of us predicted. Anything one threw at the other, the other could easily counter. Sakura's strength and Chakra amount could break down Rukia's Kido, as well as Sode no Skirayuki's freezing attacks, but Rukia's attacks and Hado still kept Sakura from engaging in close quarters combat. And the counters just kept going until we finally get to Bankai. Until then, we thought it would come down to the question of which would exhaust first, Rukia's Reishi or Sakura's Chakra. Without a doubt, the hardest fight we've had to determine thus far._

 **H20Flame: Bankai was, without a doubt, the only reason Rukia wins this fight. Once Hakka no Togame activates, everything within a city-wide range becomes frozen, with the temperature dropping to absolute zero, and the victim crumbling away into nothing. Even if Sakura survived the activation, she couldn't even touch Rukia without instantly freezing to death, assuming she could even get that far before Rukia cuts her down. And while Creation Rebirth creates new cells so someone can't die from wounds, cells are still created by cellular division, meaning the body needs cells to create more cells... and that doesn't exactly work out when every cell in one's body is completely frozen.**

 _TyForestWrites: And while Katsuyu has survived corrosive attacks before, that was really only when it was being active. Being completely frozen, unable to do anything, and then getting corroded is a bit of an upgrade from what that slug has survived. Besides, Rukia's dealt with giant monsters before, so it's not like Katsuyu, while certainly powerful, was anything new to the Shinigami. So in the end, while it was a very close match, Rukia's trump card prevailed. Looks like Sakura didn't stand a_ ghost _of a chance!_

 **H20Flame: No. Just... no.**

 _TyForestWrites: Screw you, it was funny._

 **H20Flame: The winner is Rukia Kuchiki.**

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Next time on Death Battle!_

 **Unknown** : I will never, ever, turn my back on people who need me.

 **Unknown** : Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out.

 **Katara vs. Percy Jackson**

 **(Avatar: The Last Airbender vs. Heroes of Olympus)**


	11. Katara vs Percy

**Katara vs. Percy Jackson**

 **(Avatar: The Last Airbender vs. Heroes of Olympus)**

(Cue Death Battle Intro)

 _TyForestWrites: Water is possibly the most essential element to mankind's survival in this world. Without good old H20, we'd die within only a matter of days._

 **H20Flame: I didn't realize I meant that much to people. That's a nice thing to know.**

 _TyForestWrites: That's... ugh, you know what I mean. Best not to entertain it. Your ego's big enough already. But anyways, these two combatants are more than adept at controlling water however they wish._

 **H20Flame: Katara, the Waterbending Master of the Southern Water Tribe.**

 _TyForestWrites: And Percy Jackson, the demigod son of Poseidon._

 **H20Flame: He's TyForestWrites, and I'm H20Flame.**

 _TyForestWrites: And it's our job to research their powers, abilities, and weaponry to find out who would win a Death Battle._

* * *

 **Katara**

Background

-Name: Katara

-Age: 14 (ATLA); 89 (LoK)

-Occupation: Waterbending Master

-Wife of Avatar Aang

-She's got on eye on you...

—Water Tribe...

 _TyForestWrites: Water... Earth... Fire... Air..._

 **H20Flame: Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony... but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.**

 _TyForestWrites: Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished._

 **H20Flame: 100 years passed until two Southern Water Tribe teenagers found the new Avatar, a young boy named Aang, imprisoned in an iceberg... and accidentally broke him out.**

 **Katara** : I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!

 **Sokka** : (noticing the ice crack) Katara, settle down!

 **Katara** : No, that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!

 **The iceberg** : (shatters)

 _TyForestWrites: And that's how Aang met his soulmate._

 **H20Flame: Katara was born the only waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe, since all the rest were either killed or captured by the Fire Nation. As such, her very existence was to be kept secret, a secret her mother took to her early grave.**

 _TyForestWrites: Years later, after her father left to fight in the war against the Fire Nation, Katara and her brother, Sokka, went on a regular fishing trip when they discovered the aforementioned Avatar, who had been frozen in a block of ice for the past one hundred years. So one misadventure or two later, the three of them decided to head to the Northern Water Tribe to help teach Aang (and Katara to an extent) how to master waterbending and take one step closer to saving the world._

Powers and Skills

-Waterbending

—Keeps a canteen of water with her at all times

-Icebending

-Plantbending

-Healing

-Adaptability

—Probably the only reason they haven't been caught during one of Sokka's ridiculous schemes

-Bloodbending

-All of her bending prowess is strengthened when under the light of a full moon

 **H20Flame: Along the way, Katara showed just how adept at manipulating water she was and trained to be. She can manipulate any water in her vicinity, no matter where it may be, to do whatever she commands. This extends to even plants and ice. If it is liquid or even frozen liquid, she can control it. And it goes even further than that. She can actually freeze any water she controls, no matter the temperature, and turn it into ice as well.**

 _TyForestWrites: Waterbending is easily the most versatile of the elements to manipulate. Can firebending heal you from wounds? Nope, it just scars you and sends you on a quest for HONOR. But yeah, that's what waterbending can do. But while Katara can heal others, it's unknown if she can heal herself as well. But nevertheless, all waterbending is at its strongest when under the light of a full moon._

 **H20Flame: It's also under these conditions that all waterbenders can use perhaps the most dangerous technique in the series: bloodbending.**

 **Hama** : (uses bloodbending on a guard to break out of prison)

 _TyForestWrites: (shivers) Ooh, just hearing the name gives me chills._

 **H20Flame: While there have been exceptions, most waterbenders can only perform this technique when the moon is full and their bending is at its peak. With it, they can control the very body of any living being, like a twisted puppet master. But due to the sadistic nature of the ability, Katara has seen fit to never use it unless it's a last resort... or on someone she thought was her mother's killer. She even got the ability outlawed in the future.**

Feats

-Taught Aang the basics of waterbending

-Held her own against Master Pakku, the waterbending master of the Northern Water Tribe

-Held her own against Zuko

-Helped defeat a giant serpent monster

-Held her own against Zuko, Azula, and multiple Dai Lee agents

-Brought Aang back from the brink of death

-Resisted and even used bloodbending after only just learning about it

-Tracked down her mother's killer with the help of Zuko

-Defeated Azula

-Became a waterbending master

 _TyForestWrites: Katara is one tough cookie. She held her own against the waterbending master, Pakku, despite having no formal training, and later held her own against Zuko, who only really won because the sun rose. She once helped fight off a giant sea monster, and then held her own against not only Zuko, but also Azula and some earthbending Dai Lee agents, with a little help from Aang._

 **H20Flame: She resisted bloodbending after just learning about it, and even used it on the insane witch who tried it on her, and that old lady took months of self-teaching to learn it. And after Zuko reformed and helped her track down the man who murdered her mother, Katara helped him take down Azula, whose firebending was boosted, as well as constantly shooting lightning at her! How fast is lightning again?**

 _TyForestWrites: Uh uh uh, not so fast, Flame. While lightning is very fast (about 220 million miles per hour fast), take into account that, while Katara was dodging it, lightningbending takes time to generate when not using lightning directly. So while she was dodging it, Azula gave Katara plenty of time to know when it's coming. Zuko jumped in front of her to take a bolt for a reason. Which brings us nicely into her weaknesses._

Weaknesses

-Refuses to use bloodbending unless it's a last resort

—She even outlawed it in the future

-Loves telling endless speeches about hope

-Still only human

 **H20Flame: While there's not a whole lot of weaknesses to go off of, all of them can be summed up in three words: She's only human. While she is a bit more durable than most fourteen year olds, she can still be killed through regular means. Getting shot by lightning, stabbed, etcetera.**

 _TyForestWrites: But you still have to get through her defenses, which, let me tell you, is a pretty difficult thing to do. The Avatar always gets the girl, and what a girl he got!_

 **Katara** : I know sometimes it hurts more to hope and it hurts more to care, but you have to promise that you won't stop caring.

* * *

 **Percy**

Background

-Name: Perseus "Percy" Jackson

-Species: Demigod (son of Poseidon)

-Age: 17

-Aliases: Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Perry Johnson, Seaweed Brain (and other Annabeth given nicknames)

-Have you seen his girlfriend? She's not missing, he just wants to know if you've seen how beautiful she is.

 **H20Flame: Percy Jackson never wanted to be a half blood. Unfortunately, fate always has other ideas. Born to a mortal woman (Sally Jackson) and the Greek god of the seas, Perseus Jackson never had the most stable life growing up, being expelled from every school he went to, as well as tortured by an abusive step father (whose smell was so bad, it actually kept monsters from smelling his demigod physiology). But his world changed forever when he accidentally vaporized his pre-algebra teacher.**

 _TyForestWrites: Eh, she was Fury, don't worry about it. Shortly thereafter, he was taken in by Camp Half-Blood after his mother was captured by Hades (long story), and he learned of his true heritage; he was a son of one of the Ancient Greek gods, who actually stuck around far past what you would call their expiration date. And he then learned his birth father's name: Poseidon. And that's when you learn how dangerous this was._

 **H20Flame: Yeah, turns out, after World War 2, the gods finally realized that children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were pretty freaking OP. Add onto an apocalyptic prophecy about one of the their children possibly ending the world, and we've got a big issue. So the Big Three took an oath to never have children again, of which only Hades kept. The gods found that fact ironic, I find it completely expected.**

 _TyForestWrites: Yeah, Zeus just couldn't seem to keep it in his pants twice, and while Poseidon fell in love with Sally, which was completely understandable, Sally's a pure angel, and out popped Percy. And with Zeus' master lightning bolt stolen, that made him the prime suspect, so he went on a quest with two of his friends, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood, to prove his innocence._

Equipment

-Anaklusmos

—Also known as Riptide

—Made of celestial bronze

—Disguised as a pen

—Can actually be used as a pen

—Never able to be lost

-Wristwatch Shield

—Given to him by Tyson

—Transforms from a watch to a bronze shield

 **H20Flame: It was at the start of this quest that their mentor, the centaur Chiron, gifted Percy with a sword named Anaklusmos. But if that's too hard to pronounce, call it by it's translated name, Riptide.**

 _TyForestWrites: I will be doing that, thank you very much._

 **H20Flame: Anyway, Riptide is actually a more versatile weapon than one might think. When not in use, it's a pen, but once that pen is uncapped, the blade magically springs out. The blade in particular is made out of celestial bronze, a special metal mined from Mt. Olympus itself, one that is super effective on immortals, demigods, and monsters, but has no effect on mortals whatsoever. But as an added bonus for Riptide, the pen is magically linked to its owner so that it can never be lost.**

 _TyForestWrites: Except for when the plot demands it doesn't. Another thing he has that most people might have forgotten that he has is a wristwatch shield, gifted to him by his half-brother Tyson, a Cyclops (again, long story). It looks like a regular wristwatch, but it can expand into a bronze shield. But these weapons aren't all he has up his sleeves._

Powers and Skills

-Hydrokinesis

—Can breathe underwater

—Can walk on water

—Water-boosted physicality

-Master swordsman

-Animal communication

—Can talk to most aquatic life, as well as horses

-Heat resistance

-Geokinesis

-Atmokinesis

-Slight cryokinesis and toxikinesis

 **H20Flame: There's a reason why the gods were terrified of a child of the Big Three. As a son of Poseidon, Percy can manipulate water however he so wishes, with no defined limit. Not only can he breathe underwater, water also rapidly heals him, as well as boosts his physicality. Add onto the fact that he's a master swordsman, and we got a demigod who's practically invincible underwater. Oh, and he's also heat resistant to the point where lava actually feels only a bit warm before actually getting hot.**

 _TyForestWrites: But wait, there's more! When Percy gets really serious in a fight, a mini hurricane dances around him, complete with lightning and water thick enough to drown out the flames of the light Titan Hyperion, the third most powerful Titan! He can also slightly manipulate snow and poison, but to a much lesser extent than pure water._

 **H20Flame: BUT ALSO, he has the ability of geokinesis, but hasn't really shown any signs of being able to do this willingly. It's always been accidental, but when it has, it's pretty darn destructive... like, destroying a fifty thousand ton bridge kind of destructive.**

Feats

-Percy Jackson and the Olympians

—Was a child of prophecy... twice

—Killed Hades' Furies (some of them at least)

—Killed the Minotaur... twice

—Killed Medusa (with help)

—Held off the Chimera

—Escaped a trap set by Hephaestus

—Traveled to the Underworld and back multiple times

—Defeated Ares, the war god, in combat

—Held off the Cyclops Polyphemus

—Lifted the entirety of the Zephyros Creek

—Killed the Nemean Lion (with help)

—Held up the weight of the sky for a short period of time

—Navigated through the Labyrinth (with help)

—Caused Mt. Saint Helens to erupt

—Survived a dip in the River Styx

—Collapsed Williamsburg Bridge

—Defeated the Titan Hyperion

—Held off Kronos, who could slow down time

—Turned down immortality... twice

-Heroes of Olympus

—Killed the other two Gorgons multiple times

—Survived a fall of hundreds of feet, whilst fighting off a legion of undead

—Killed Polybotes (a Giant, bane of Poseidon) with nothing but his sword and a sentient stone head of Terminus, the god of boundaries

—Became Praetor of the 12th legion after literally just one week

—Fought Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter, to a standstill, though both were hypnotized

—Helped kill Otis (a Giant, one of the two banes of Dionysus), alongside Jason, and held off Ephialtes (a Giant, the other bane of Dionysus)

—Survived a fall into Tartarus with Annabeth

—Survived Tartarus while fighting (and not limited to) the goddess of misery, the goddess of night, the Greek equivalent of vampires, as well as countless numbers of monsters

—Killed quite a number of Giants with the help of the other demigods of prophecy and the gods

-Demigods and Magicians

—Nearly overpowered Carter Kane

—Helped take down a giant crocodile monster

—Helped defeat Setne

 _TyForestWrites: He's done more than tha-oh, wow, that's... that's a lot of feats..._

 **H20Flame: It's a book series that's been going since 2005, and is _still_ going strong. What did you expect?**

 _TyForestWrites: (clears throat) W-Well, um, let's just go over the highlights, shall we? He killed Hades' Furies, the Minotaur, Medusa, traveled to and from the Underworld multiple times, defeated Ares, lifted up the entirety of the Zephyros Creek, held up the weight of the sky for a short time, navigated through the Labyrinth, caused Mt. Saint Helens to erupt, collapsed Williamsburg Bridge, defeated Hyperion and Kronos, and turned down immortality... And that's just the first set of books!_

 **H20Flame: Later on, he killed Medusa's sisters multiple times, survived a fall of hundreds of feet, killed Polybotes, fought Jason Grace to a standstill, helped Jason kill Otis and Ephialtes, survived a fall into Tartarus, survived in Tartarus, killed a number of Giants with the rest of the Seven and the Greek pantheon, and helped take down Gaia.**

 _TyForestWrites: AND THEN, in the Kane Chronicles crossover, he nearly overpowered Carter Kane, a guy with a whole slew of magical weapons and abilities, and even survived a magical sucker punch from him that would have killed a normal human. He then had to team up with him to kill the Son of Sobek, aka a giant magical crocodile, and then some time later, teaming up with him, Sadie Kane, and Annabeth to defeat Setne, aka possibly the most powerful magician in the world. (takes a deep breath) HAVE WE ESTABLISHED THAT PERCY'S OP YET?!_

Weaknesses

-His fatal flaw is personal/excessive loyalty

-Riptide cannot hurt mortals

-Can only control liquid water

-Zeus will strike him out of the sky should he be up there

-Is affected by both mortal and Olympian weapons

-Is still mortal despite being a demigod

-Couldn't escape crappy movie deals

 **H20Flame: Eh, I wouldn't confuse a massive amount of feats with complete OP-ness, he's still got his fair set of flaws. For example, if he's up in the sky for too long (such as being in an airplane), Zeus will kill him without hesitation. Plus, he can only control liquid water, and no other kinds of water like ice. Maybe mist too, but not like the Mist... oh boy, we better explain that.**

 _TyForestWrites: Oh right... essentially, the Mist prevents most mortals from seeing anything related to mythological beings. Instead, they see something their mind can actually process. But the Mist will not be taken into account in this battle, just so we can have a sense of neutrality. But can we get back to weaknesses now?_

 **H20Flame: Gladly. Every hero has their own fatal flaw, aka a mental or physical weaknesses that demigods, humans, and immortals possess. These flaws can often cause the downfall of the being, but are particularly dangerous to demigods. Percy's is personal loyalty, aka he cares more about the people close to him rather than the world around them. This was especially dangerous for him, since the first prophecy stated that a decision he would make would either save the world or raze it.**

 _TyForestWrites: Wait, isn't raising the world better than saving it, or...?_

 **H20Flame: No, R-A-Z-E. To destroy.**

 _TyForestWrites: Oh... yeah, that's a terrible flaw to have in that kind of situation._

 **H20Flame: So true... But nevertheless, no matter the odds, Percy has always come out on top in the end, with his friends at his side... ugh, that was so cheesy...**

 **Percy** : I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. We help out the gods sometimes with little stuff, like, oh, killing Titans, saving Mount Olympus, things like that. Perhaps you've heard stories. So about that caduceus... it would be easier to just hand it over before things get unpleasant.

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!_

 **H20Flame: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Icy crunches sounded throughout the chilly night air of the Southern Water Tribe as Katara made her way through the frozen landscape. It had been a while since she had been home. Seeing her Gran Gran again was a pleasant experience, and going penguin-sledding with Aang again had been all the more special. Even Sokka had been tolerable.

But now... call it a gut feeling, but something was drawing her out of the village and into the night. Sokka would've called it instincts, Katara called it foreboding. She would've gone earlier, but decided to wait until nightfall, when everyone was asleep and the moon was full. That last fact in particular helped ease her tensions. Should there actually be anything, she was fairly confident she could take them in these conditions.

Katara then flinched as she looked back to her front to see the silhouette of a human looking out over a glacier and toward the ocean. A bronze sword was stabbed into the ground next to him, his hand on top of the grip. As her eyes adjusted, Katara could see his light skin, black hair, and orange t-shirt, a completely alien sight for anyone in either pole. And was he... muttering to himself? Okay, this was officially freaky.

"Hey!" the Water Tribe girl called out, "You're not from around here, are you?"

The man spun around quickly at her voice, green eyes meeting her blue ones. She could now see that the front of his shirt had the word "Camp" on it, and the word that was supposed to follow was too faded for her to read. Once he had a good luck at her, he sighed, almost sounding regretful.

He stood up and spoke, "Sup? I assume you are though?"

His casual attitude threw off Katara for a moment before answering, "What's it to you? Sorry, but we don't exactly take too kindly to foreign invaders. Last time that happened, we had to go to war."

The guy didn't even look shocked as he sighed again, hefting his sword over his shoulder, "Yeah, this is definitely the place. Been getting bad vibes from here, the dreams I've been getting helping me none, until now at least. Sorry, but I'm gonna need a look around. The name's Percy-"

He didn't even get to finish as an icicle shot past his ear, clipping some of his hair. He had barely had time to register that some water had spouted from Katara's canteen, immediately froze, and had shot at him.

He blinked, "Well... that was different."

"If you think I'm gonna let a creep like you anywhere near my home," Katara growled as the ice beneath them began to crack, "You have another thing coming."

The ice gave way, the glacier collapsing beneath them. Some ice actually held up though, shaping into multiple perfectly formed pillars, and were the only thing keeping the two combatants on their feet. The landscape essentially resembled a frozen over part of the Earth Kingdom where Aang had fought Ozai. Water began to rise up in tendrils all around Katara's pillar as she glared at Percy menacingly.

"Ah crap," Percy groaned, readying his sword, "Here we go again."

 **Fight!**

The tendrils of water shot at Percy at a rapid pace with a quick movement of Katara's arms. But the demigod merely raised one arm and the water suddenly halted in its tracks, as if it had hit an invisible wall. Katara let out a gasp at the sight just as the liquid turned around and was repelled right back at her. She swiftly made a few motions with her arms, thus casually deflecting the tendrils away and onto the icy ground.

'So he's a waterbender, huh?' the girl thought, 'Certainly doesn't look like one. But I guess this means I've gotta be more careful.'

'With moves like that, there's no way she's human,' Percy mused to himself, 'And since she's not a monster, she's gotta be a demigod, right? But what demigod in their right mind would come here of all places?'

Katara stomped on the ground, five thin, sharp circles of ice hovering in the air for a few seconds as Percy finished his thought, 'Oh right... me.'

She hurled the disc at him like they were frisbees, and the demigod retaliated by swinging Riptide, cleaving the first disc in half before following up the same motions with the rest of the projectiles. He raised his hand up, causing some of the water at the foot of the pillar to rise, creating a pathway for him to run on to get to Katara's own pillar.

'But if she's a demigod, how can she have abilities like this?' Percy continued his thought process, 'As far as I know, Dad hasn't been with anyone since Mom... but would he tell me about any other of his children?'

Noticing his lack of manipulating ice, Katara decided to launch more icicles in his direction in hopes of slowing him down. He swiped at the ice as it came at him, deflecting each one that got too close for comfort. As he closed in on her, the girl got desperate and created an ice wall in between them. But that was in vain, as Percy smashed through the wall, and his sword glistened as he swung. Katara braced herself for the blow. The blade cut right through her waist...

And yet the waterbender was unharmed. There was an awkward silence for the two of them as Percy stared at her in shock and Katara slowly realizing what had just happened.

"No way..." Percy muttered, "You're... You're mortal?!"

"Of course I'm mortal!" Katara snapped, anger momentarily causing her to ignore the previous event, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Turns out that that was a rhetorical question, as she took advantage of his confused state and shot him up in the air using the ice. Percy landed hard on his back, groaning as he took in this new revelation.

'Okay... so she's not a demigod... Could she be a magician like Carter? No, celestial bronze still works on magicians... So what _is_ she?'

He didn't get an answer, but he did get a giant hand made of water crash out of the ice and pin him to the ground. Less helpful than he was hoping. The hard quickly began to freeze into ice just before he could manipulate it, sticking him to the icy ground. He looked up and saw Katara make a few more hand motions, several icicles forming from the ground and hovering at her side. He then heard more noice and looked around to see the entire top of the pillar was sphered by a wall of icicles, all pointed directly at him.

"Oh you've gotta be fu-"

Katara hurled everything she had at him, the crashing creating a large misty cloud where Percy stood. She breathed heavily as she looked at it, waiting for the mist to clear to see her opponent's fate. And just as she was about to do it herself, a large gust of wind burst the mist out of the way, the icy wind causing Katara to cover her face. And when she uncovered it, her eyes bulged. Around Percy was what appeared to be a mini-storm. Lightning flashed in it, dark clouds surrounding him, rain swirling around. His eyes met her's, and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

"My turn."

The pillar began gave way, causing the waterbender to stumble as Percy rushed at her. The storm slammed into her right as the ice collapsed, and the two fell toward the ocean below. Katara tried her hardest to control the water circulating through the storm, only to no avail. It was too chaotic to get a good grip on it. And then she felt the sea hit her back.

In any other circumstance, she would've created an air bubble around her head, but not this time. She was in the middle of a raging storm she had no control over. Percy was quite clearly having no such trouble. She desperately struggled as her vision began to darken, whether that was from losing consciousness or the depth of the water, she didn't know.

And then her body gave up on her.

Minutes later, a body leapt out of the ocean and landed on the icy shore. Percy dusted himself off, not even wet in the slightest. He looked back at the sea, a hint of regret in his eyes, but hey. This was a dangerous world to live in.

"Well," he sighed, "At least I'll have an interesting story to tell Annabeth."

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(Cue Drowning by NateWantsToBattle)

Katara

-Riptide is unable to harm her

-Bloodbending

-Icebending

Percy

-Control over water

-Pure power

-Cleverness

-Experience

 _TyForestWrites: Well... that was brutal. Definitely not showing this on Nickelodeon._

 **H20Flame: Despite the advantage Percy had over Katara in terms of raw power, this battle actually wasn't very clear cut. While Percy's attacks were more powerful, Katara had finesse, which meant she could deflect pretty much anything Percy could throw at her... at least for a good while. The only thing she couldn't counter was his geokinesis, but Percy's never purposefully done it, so that didn't really matter. And the fact that she's completely mortal proves that Percy's sword isn't actually able to hurt her, which oddly takes her one weakness and negates Percy's prime advantage: being armed.**

 _TyForestWrites: What really helped out Katara, though, was the versatility that her waterbending provided. Her manipulation over ice gave her attacks that Percy couldn't counter. Now you guys might be wondering why we're praising Katara when she's the one that lost. And that's really because while she held a lot of advantages, power would eventually catch up to her._

 **H20Flame: Yeah, while the powers Percy has due to being a demigod couldn't allow him to counter ice attacks, it also meant his sword wasn't quite useless, as celestial bronze at least affects inanimate objects. And while Katara may be smarter, at least academically, Percy's experience outranks her by a LARGE margin. Katara's faced some powerful benders to be sure, but nothing on level to what Percy's fought. Hell, in the first book, Percy beat Ares, _the god of war_ , in single combat, which already trumps anything Katara's ever done.**

 _TyForestWrites: But all that power would be useless if Katara just used bloodbending to finish him off, right? Well... that's a bit of a tricky answer. For one thing, bloodbending is purely situational, as most waterbenders need the full moon to be able to pull it off. But even still, it should keep Percy down... for a bit. Keep in mind, this is a guy who, when backed into a corner with no way out, caused Mt. Saint Helens to explode. That's twenty four megatons of thermal energy, sixteen hundred times the size of the bomb dropped on Hiroshima!_

 **H20Flame: Let's not forget that, when facing Achlys, the goddess of misery, she used liquid toxins to try and kill him and Annabeth, and when backed into _that_ corner, he rationalized that the toxins were still technically water, and proceeded to choke Achlys out with her own poison. If he can do something like that, we doubt bloodbending would last for very long before Percy broke out of it.**

 _TyForestWrites: I guess in the end, Katara was all_ washed up _!_

 **H20Flame: The winner is Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Next time on Death Battle!_

 **Unknown** : To hell with your opinion! I'll follow my own path, no matter what anyone else says!

 **VS.**

 **Unknown** : As the survivors, we carry the feelings of those who've passed away on our shoulders.

 **Ryuko Matoi vs. Akame**

 **(Kill la Kill vs. Akame ga Kill)**


	12. Ryuko vs Akame

**Ryuko Matoi vs. Akame**

 **(Kill la Kill vs. Akame ga Kill!)**

(Cue Death Battle Intro)

 _TyForestWrites: Revenge is somehow simultaneously a great motivator and the worst motivator. On the one hand, it really gets you determined, but on the other hand, you tend to lose some rational thought once you try to enact it. But these two pull it off rather well._

 **H20Flame: Bullcrap, you just wanted these two to fight because they have the same color scheme.**

 _TyForestWrites: Perhaps._

 **H20Flame: (groans) Of freaking course...**

 _TyForestWrites: Ryuko Matoi, the Life Fiber Infused Human._

 **H20Flame: And Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame. He's TyForestWrites and I'm H20Flame.**

 _TyForestWrites: And it's our job to research their powers, abilities, and weaponry to find out who would win a Death Battle!_

* * *

 **Ryuko**

Background

-Name: Ryuko Matoi

-Parents: Soichiro Kiryuin/Isshin Matoi Ragyo Kiryuin

-Species: Life Fiber Infused Human

-Age: 17

-She's so awesome, she could deck you, and you'd thank her

 _TyForestWrites: Soichiro Kiryuin was just your average scientist, until the day he fell in love with a woman named Ragyo, and the two eventually married and had a daughter, who they named Satsuki. However... this proved to be literally the worst string of mistakes he'd ever make in his life. Because calling her a human is completely inaccurate._

 **H20Flame: Yeah, Ragyo was obsessed with these strange alien organisms called Life Fibers, which had apparently gifted mankind by turning themselves into clothing at the very dawn of the planet's creation. Yeah, screw you, Lucifer, it was actually alien parasites that tricked people into putting on clothes. Although, it was not their original intent.**

 _TyForestWrites: Yeah, you weren't exactly kidding with the parasite comment. They tried merging with Earth's species internally, but the subjects would either die rather quickly or reject them entirely. Except in Ragyo's case, who became a Life Fiber infused organism herself, and apparently thought it was a good idea to test it out on her children! Fortunately for Satsuki though, she was deemed too old and her body rejected the Life Fibers. Unfortunately, Ragyo had a second daughter, and almost immediately started testing... resulting in another failure and the baby supposedly dying._

 **H20Flame: But only supposedly. By this point, Soichiro had had enough, saving his second daughter, warning his first, and taking off. He started a new life as Isshin Matoi, along with his daughter, Ryuko, and founded a counter organization to fight against Ragyo and her Life Fibers.**

 _TyForestWrites: And what was the name of said organization?_

 **H20Flame: ...Don't make me say it.**

 _TyForestWrites: Come on! If you don't do it, I'm playing the clip._

 **H20Flame: You wouldn't dare-**

 **Mikisugi** : (begins stripping) _Nudist-_

 **H20Flame: "NUDIST BEACH", ALRIGHT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!**

 _TyForestWrites: Heh heh. Unfortunately, the man's studies often kept him shut off from his daughter, though she was the key to his plans. Ryuko kept getting sent to boarding schools, her anger at her father quickly making her a punk... until the day she received a letter from him telling her to come back. And she did... only to find her father stabbed through the chest by a giant scissor blade._

 **H20Flame: From that day forward, she swore to find her father's murderer, who had the other half of the giant scissors. And eventually, she found herself at the front gate of Honnoji Academy.**

 **Satsuki** : New girl. Where did you get your hands on that outfit?

 **Ryuko** : (kicks a microphone into her hand) I got it from my father.

 **Satsuki** : (narrows eyes) Really?

 **Ryuko** : Yeah, really. And are you seeing this scissor blade? It was left behind by the same scumbag that killed him! And now, you're gonna tell me who this belongs to... Satsuki Kiryuin!

Rending Scissors

-Two blades that can join together to make scissors

—Usually only uses one, but sometimes dual wields

-Made up of hardened Life Fibers

-The perfect weapon against Life Fibers and beings infused with Life Fibers

-Decapitation Mode

 _TyForestWrites: ...Before getting promptly kicked out for disrespecting the student council president, who was unknowingly to both of them, Ryuko's older sister, Satsuki. Oh, uh... spoilers, I guess. But not before showing off what she can do with just one half of a pair of scissors. Turns out, her scissor blade is made up of hardened Life Fibers, and practically perfect for destroying Honnoji Academy's prized Goku Uniforms, which boost the physical abilities of whoever wears them._

 **H20Flame: And after she got the second blade, it was revealed as to why Isshin made the scissors in the first place. See, Life Fibers have a very stubborn healing factor, which can only be fully stopped if a Life Fiber string is cut from both sides at the same time. This includes Ragyo's own regenerative ability thanks to her Life Fiber infused body. The blades even have an extension to them which double their length, referred to as Decapitation Mode. But Ryuko's Rending Scissors are far from her most valuable asset.**

 _TyForestWrites: After getting kicked out, she went back to her house and accidentally fell upon a sailor uniform... which proceeded to talk and force itself onto her. Once it did, it began drinking her blood, transforming Ryuko into... uh... well..._

 **H20Flame: Now look who's flustered. A stripper. That sailor uniform literally left nothing to the imagination. It covers so little, she's practically naked. But soon enough, the uniform told her of its apparent amnesia, only knowing that it was created by Isshin Matoi and what it could do. So Ryuko named him Senketsu, or "Fresh Blood", whichever you prefer. And together, they were a nigh unstoppable force of destruction.**

Kamui

-Name: Senketsu

-Sailor uniform made up entirely of Life Fiber

-Makes Ryuko's body practically impervious to regular attacks, despite revealing appearance

-Absorbs the main Life Fibers of the Goku Uniforms Ryuko defeats

-Will turn into an nigh-unstoppable monster if Ryuko gets angry enough

-Senketsu Senjin

-Senketsu Shippu

-Senjin Shippu

-Senketsu Kisaragi

 _TyForestWrites: Senketsu is what's known as a Kamui, which are basically Goku Uniforms, but while those are usually only made up of ten to thirty percent Life Fibers, Kamuis are completely made up of them. Though Senketsu's transformation originally had a time limit due to Ryuko's embarrassment, she quickly learned to cast off all shame and embrace what Senketsu could do. And as time went on, they only grew more powerful. While Senketsu is active, Ryuko's body becomes extremely durable, practically making her invincible against conventional weapons. The only exceptions seem to be certain Life Fiber weapons, but even sometimes those aren't powerful enough!_

 **H20Flame: And while battling Honnoji's Elite Four, Ryuko and Senketsu learned how to evolve even further. Senketsu can extend spikes in his "Senjin" mode, turn his bottom half into a rocket to enable flight in his "Shippu" mode, and can even combine the two modes into "Senjin Shippu". But when Ryuko came face to face with her father's killer, Nui Harime, she went completely berserk, turning into a giant bloodlust monster. Though this arguably does make her stronger, she's far more reckless than she usually is, and loses blood constantly.**

 _TyForestWrites: But Senketsu's most powerful form is undoubtedly when she goes Super Saiyan. "Senketsu Kisaragi" allowed her to go toe to toe with Ragyo after the witch of a mother got herself a Kamui and partially merged with the Primordial Life Fiber (basically the mother of all Life Fibers). Unfortunately, this form is gained by absorbing the Goku Uniforms (and one Kamui) of everyone else in the series, and that counts as outside help, so we won't be including it. Besides, we don't want this battle to end_ too _quickly, do we?_

Other Abilities

-Regeneration

-Enhanced strength

-Enhanced speed

-Enhanced durability

 **H20Flame: And as it turned out, Ragyo's experiment on Ryuko wasn't a failure after all. Ryuko is just like her mother, and gained a ridiculously OP healing factor, not to mention a boost in her physical abilities, making Ryuko even harder to take down. As Senketsu Kisaragi, her regeneration was basically instantaneous.**

 _TyForestWrites: But even without her super form, Ryuko's survived stuff like having her heart literally pulled out of her chest, and even being split in two! Who on earth in her universe could possibly take her in a one on one fight?_

Feats

-Without Senketsu

—Took down multiple One-Star students on her first day of school

—Sliced the top off of two skyscrapers at once from a long distance away with one sword swing

—Destroyed multiple COVERS with just a sword swing or two

—Survived a fall from orbit

-With Senketsu

—Defeated almost every student in Honnōji Academy

—Her willpower alone can create concussive blasts

—Survived getting her heart ripped out

—Survived getting cut in half

—Has defeated all of the Elite Four at least once; went up against three of them in a row and still came out on top

—Can somewhat resist mind control

—Just her punches can leave depressions in stone and send other students flying

—One swing from her scissor blade in Decapitation Mode can leave a massive gash in concrete without even touching it

—Can effortlessly create afterimages

—Can go toe to toe against Satsuki

 **H20Flame: Not many, obviously. Even without Senketsu, she's a force to be reckoned with. She knocked out a handful of One-Star students in just two moves on her first day of school, and once she discovered her true nature, she got so pissed off, after destroying some COVERS (basically clothing with superhuman abilities) in just a few sword swings, she cut the tops off of two skyscrapers... from miles away. And at the end of the series, she and Senketsu fell from orbit back to Earth. And while Senketsu did protect her from the three thousand degree Fahrenheit heat, she still survived an impact of thirty kilotons of force!**

 _TyForestWrites: Keep in mind, all of that was without Senketsu. With him, she defeated almost everyone in Honnoji Academy, including the Elite Four, resisted mind control through sheer stubbornness, just her punches could leave massive craters in concrete, and she's so fast that she created afterimages! Keep in mind, that's a bit over thirty eight thousand miles an hour! But keep in mind... this doesn't necessarily mean she's invincible._

Weaknesses

-No formal training

-Has never actually won a fight against Satsuki

-Not very strategic

—Her ideas are often "get more reckless"

-The Berserker form is more of a hinderance than a help

-Very hotheaded and brash

-Senketsu still burned up on reentry and died

 **H20Flame: Yeah, while she's incredibly powerful, she's still pretty amateur when it comes to swordplay. While her power is usually enough to make up for this, a skilled enough opponent with similar strength easily has an advantage, like Satsuki herself, who Ryuko has never actually won a fight against. Not only that, she's not exactly the most levelheaded fighter, as she's very brash and hotheaded. Her "strategies" are often to get more reckless. And while these surprisingly work most of the time, they're still not good battle plans.**

 _TyForestWrites: And while her healing factor is OP, it can still be nullified by cutting twice in the same place at the same time, and the same goes for Senketsu. And the two are still capable of dying to extreme heat, like mentioned earlier, since while Senketsu was able to protect Ryuko from the flames of reentry, he himself died doing so, protecting Ryuko one last time._

 **H20Flame: So may God have mercy on those who fight Ryuko Matoi and Senketsu. It was the last thing a lot of opponents ever did.**

 **Ryuko** : Neither human...

 **Senketsu** : Nor clothing!

 **Ryuko and Senketsu** : This is what it means to be...

 **Ryuko** : (transforms)

 **Ryuko and Senketsu** : LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZED!

* * *

 **Akame**

Background

-Name: Akame

-Alias: Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame

-Age: 16

-Member of Night Raid

-Loves meat a bit _too_ much...

 **H20Flame: In the land ruled by the Empire, life seems like it would be a breeze for those who live in its capital. But in truth, everyone in the Empire suffers under unjust rule, and no one dares to step out of line lest they mysteriously wind up in a shallow grave. But there are still those who resist the tyranny, the revolution.**

 _TyForestWrites: And their main fighting force is a small group known as Night Raid, a cell made up of assassins who target corrupted nobles. But make no mistake; they are not good people. They've admitted as such. And perhaps the most skilled member is the assassin known as Akame._

 **H20Flame: Akame and her little sister Kurome were part of an inhumane testing process, of which they were the only survivors. They were soon separated and trained to be advanced soldiers of the Imperial Army. One day, Akame was sent to take out Najenda, a former Imperial general and current leader of Night Raid, and instead of killing her, she ended up joining her cause. Unfortunately, Kurome had become too invested in the Imperial cause to join her, and the two sisters made a vow to kill the other when they saw each other again. Because... familial love?**

 _TyForestWrites: Well, that love must have transferred over to her new team, because she actually cares about the members of Night Raid probably more than anyone else ever has. Despite her seemingly cold demeanor, it's more along the lines of her being socially awkward. It's actually kinda adorable._

Abilities

-Master swords-woman

-Master at CQC

-Enhanced speed

-Enhanced strength

-Enhanced durability

-Poison resistance

 **H20Flame: But nevertheless, Akame quickly proved herself to Najenda and her new teammates with the skills she possessed. She's a master with a blade, nearly unmatched by anyone else in the Empire. Though that likely could just be because of the sword itself, but we'll get to that later. As another plus, she's also skilled at hand to hand.**

 _TyForestWrites: She also gained enhanced strength, speed, and durability. She's fast enough to dodge point blank gunfire, strong enough to slice through stone pillars, and tough enough to tank a shot from an extremely enhanced sniper rifle. Oh, and she's slightly resistant to poison, which brings us to her most valuable tool; her sword, the Murasame. Though she has wielded other blades before, this one is undoubtedly her best._

Imperial Arms

-Name: Murasame

-"The One Hit Killer"

-A sword coated in a deadly toxin that kills quickly and has no known antidote

-Trump Card: Ennoodzuno

—Boosts the user's physical abilities

—Can only be activated either upon a close one's death or if the user cuts themselves with Murasame

 **H20Flame: The Murasame is what's known as an Imperial Arms, one of many weapons forged from the bodies of these monsters called Danger Beasts, and each of them have a special ability. In fact, they're so deadly, reportedly, once two Imperial Arms users start to fight, only one of them is walking out of there alive. And when one of those users is Akame, it's most likely gonna be her. I mean, her sword's called the "One Hit Killer" for a reason.**

 _TyForestWrites: The reason Murasame is called as such is because, not only is it extremely sharp, it's coated in a deadly poison that, once cut into her victim's bloodstream, will proceed to quickly travel throughout the body until it reaches the heart, killing the organism within seconds. Though she herself is not immune to these effects, making cleaning her blade all the more difficult._

 **H20Flame: Correction though; only under one circumstance can she survive her own poison, though it's still super risky. All Imperial Arms have what are known as Trump Cards, which are exactly like the name suggests. Through cutting herself (or by losing a close one, but that's irrelevant here), her Trump Card known as Ennoodzuno, or Little War Horn, whichever you prefer, activates, boosting Akame's already insane physical power, though at the cost of shortening her lifespan.**

Feats

-Catches fish with her bare hands

-Dodged point blank gunfire

-Ran around an opponent so fast, she created afterimages

-Sliced through a stone pillar in a single swipe

-Fought Wave to a standstill

—Broke through his Grand Chariot

-Fast enough to pull two guards out of the way from Run's feather attack

-Has killed multiple Imperial Arms users

-Snapped Ibara's neck with her legs

-Killed Merraid Oarburgh

-Defeated Kurome

-Dodged Budo's lightning

-Killed Esdeath

-One of the only characters who survived the entire series

 _TyForestWrites: Akame has accomplished some pretty insane things throughout her life. She fought her future brother in law, Wave, to a standstill, nearly overwhelming him after breaking through his Grand Chariot Imperial Arms, snapped Ibara's neck with just her legs, defeated her sister Kurome, and even dodged General Budo's lightning! Though seeing as how Budo's lightning is not natural, it's difficult to know for sure if it is actually as fast as lightning._

 **H20Flame: She even took on and killed General Esdeath, who is still likely the most powerful person in the series, though she was a bit weakened, and Akame still had to activate Ennoodzuno to fight on par with her. Though she was still agile enough to bounce off of Esdeath's projectiles, and even outwitted the general's Trump Card, which could stop time for a few seconds! And how did she avoid it? By creating an afterimage to trick her into thinking she was where Esdeath thought Akame was, which is scientifically _implausible_ , and I call bullcrap!**

Weaknesses

-Still only human

-Murasame is ineffective against heavy armor, biological enhancements, machines, and reanimated corpses

-Ennoodzuno shortens her life span, doesn't last for very long, and tires her out after it's gone

 _TyForestWrites: Akame may have achieved the impossible, but that doesn't mean she's invincible. She's still only human, after all, and a well placed blow could still kill her just like any normal person. Doesn't help that she's not immune to her own blade's poison, so one slip up with it and she's a goner._

 **H20Flame: And Murasame's not always a one hit killer either. It's ineffective against multiple things, like heavy enough armor, biological enhancements, machines, things without hearts, and the undead. That last part in particular really sucked, because Kurome's whole schtick was raising the dead to fight for her.**

 _TyForestWrites: But even still, the fact that she's survived the entire series speaks volumes of her skill. If Akame's got you targeted, don't even bother running. If you're not already dead,_ you will be soon _._

 **Akame** : You were lucky to die with all your parts intact. Don't take something like that for granted.

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!_

 **H20Flame: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

It was a full moon night in the Capital of the Empire, and Ryuko Matoi was walking the streets alone. She was new to the city, though only merely visiting. Nudist Beach had sent her here to find out more about the strange weapons the higher ups had, also known as Imperial Arms. Why they sent her of all people, Ryuko didn't know. She just decided to not question it further and trudge forward. She was warned by various people to not go out at night, as that's when the most shady stuff happened.

But she also kinda needed money for a hotel, so she figured taking out one of these supposed Night Raid people was a good way to earn her a quick buck.

 _~Ryuko,~_ Senketsu spoke to her, _~Are you sure this is a good idea?~_

"It's either this, or sleeping outside, vulnerable to the world, Senketsu," Ryuko retorted, "I'll feel better I know I can at least get a bed to sleep on."

 _~Fair enough, I suppose. Besides, these Night Raid people are said to have these so called Imperial Arms as well. Two birds with one stone, right?~_

Ryuko smirked, "You got it. Now, to find-"

It was faint, but Ryuko heard the faint sound of something, or someone, landing behind her. She quickly turned to see another girl standing there, wearing black and red attire, and a sword sheathed to her side. The student recognized her from the wanted posters as Akame of the Demon Blade Murasame.

But Ryuko simply smirked, "Well, I suppose there's one of them."

"If you value your safety," Akame spoke softly, "I suggest not being out this late at night."

"Yada yada, heard that all before," the female student scoffed, unstrapping the large case off her back, "But how else am I gonna run into someone like you?"

The case opened and Ryuko grabbed the scissor blade that was in it and spun it around stylishly before pointing it at Akame. The assassin's eyes widened as she looked at it.

'Is that...? No, it can't be...' Akame thought, 'It looks similar to Sheele's... Did the government somehow repurpose it? Either way...'

Akame glared and unsheathed Murasame, "I won't allow anyone to tarnish my late friend's reputation!"

 _~She seems mad at you,~_ Senketsu observed, _~I wonder why...~_

"Doesn't matter now," Ryuko replied, using her free hand to grab the pin on her fingerless glove, "She's ready for a fight, and so am I! You ready, Senketsu?"

 _~Aren't I always?~_

Akame got into a stance, looking her opponent up and down. She certainly didn't look like she was from the Capital, but stranger things have happened. Her glare only deepened as she looked at the scissor blade.

"Target acquired. Eliminate."

 **Fight!**

Ryuko immediately pulled the pin on her wrist, "Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!"

Akame zoomed forward to stop whatever the other girl was doing, but was a bit too late. As soon as she got near the flashing lights, she was pushed back by a concussive blast. The lights dimmed as she landed on her feet, showing a transformed Ryuko, her sailor uniform now a very revealing outfit. She swung her scissor blade in a dramatic motion, now ready for the fight.

Akame blinked, confused at the sudden clothes change, but shook it off quickly. Just more openings to land a fatal blow. She charged ahead, her opponent doing the same. Both swung their blades, and the two collided, sending out a shockwave throughout the area. The two leaped back before charging again, this time constantly on the move and exchanging sword strikes.

'She's faster than I thought,' Akame thought to herself, 'And has the power to match... I mustn't underestimate her.'

Soon, she saw her opportunity. Ryuko made a rather large swing, seemingly to overpower the assassin, but Akame swiftly sidestepped it and delivered a quick but precise slash of her own. But to her surprise, Murasame's tip merely glanced off of Ryuko's skin as if her body was made of steel, instead of a slight graze through it. Akame allowed a gasp to escape her lips, and the student took advantage of the shock, giving the Night Raid member a hard kick to the stomach.

"I don't know what kind of move that was," Ryuko taunted, stabbing her blade into the ground and leaning on it, "But it's gonna take a lot more than that if you want to hurt me!"

Akame looked up at her, a determined glare on her face before muttering to herself, "I don't know what kind of abilities she has... so I guess I'll have to answer her power for power."

In the blink of an eye, Akame bore down upon the student, surprising her. Ryuko quickly lifted her blade back up to block the strike, only to be blasted back by the unexpected power that came from it. She was sent tumbling, but managed to get back to her feet and charge back into the fray. Akame rushed to meet her, only to suddenly vanish once Ryuko swung into her. An afterimage. The Life Fiber-human hybrid grunted as she stumbled.

 _~Ryuko, behind you!~_

Ryuko spun around with a swing of her blade, matching the power of Akame's attempted sneak attack, "Thanks for the heads up!"

'What is she talking about?' Akame pondered, confused, 'I'm sure I didn't telegraph my position... Does she have a partner somewhere spying on our fight?'

The two warriors kept slashing at each other, Ryuko seemingly now adjusting to Akame's sudden power increase by increasing her own. Soon enough, the tables were turned, and Akame was sent on the defensive. She could still outmaneuver her, but since her blade seemed to be ineffective, that hardly mattered. She needed to find another way to gain the upper hand. That sailor uniform had to leave something open to attack, right?

So once she got an opening, Akame zoomed forward as fast as she could, dragging Murasame along the scissor blade before sticking it through the hole that was near the blade's handle. And with one swift movement, the assassin managed to disarm Ryuko before blurring out of sight. Ryuko grunted as she felt dozens of slashes hit her in all directions.

She then smirked, "Hey, Senketsu? Ready to get reckless?"

 _~Not particularly, but if that's what you want, I'll happily go along with it.~_

Akame appeared in sight once again, this time high above Ryuko's head, and slashed downwards. The student crossed her arms into an X shape before Murasame slammed into her, the concrete at her feet crumbling before dust and debris flew everywhere. The member of Night Raid landed a few yards away, but kept an eye on the dust cloud.

'I'm sure that's not enough to take her out for good,' she thought, 'But it should at least weaken her a bit.'

But then, a concussive blast blew away all the dust, causing Akame to shield her eyes and hold her ground. When she looked up again, her eyes widened to see that Ryuko's appearance had changed again. Now, all over her outfit were moving red spikes, and out of her hands were similarly red claws.

"SENKETSU SENJIN!" Ryuko proclaimed proudly.

She then zoomed forward and slashed out with her new claws, and Akame leaned back, narrowly avoiding the attack, a few strands of her hair getting cut off in the process. Akame flipped away afterward, landing on the roof of a nearby building and taking off, her mind running a million miles a minute.

'There's no question about it now,' she deduced in her head, 'Whatever that suit is, it's an Imperial Arms, similar to Tatsumi's... Is she a new recruit for Esdeath's Jaegars?'

"SENKETSU SHIPPU!"

Akame looked behind her to see Ryuko bearing down on her, her uniform's spikes having disappeared, having gotten her scissor blade back, and a jet stream tailed behind her. The assassin slashed at her, but the student countered with her own, and Akame was sent tumbling off the roof and landed back on the street.

' _And_ it can fly?! How versatile _is_ that sailor uniform?!'

"SENJIN SHIPPU!"

The assassin's mouth fell as the spikes that were once present before were now back, adding onto the jet engine below Ryuko's waist. Akame growled as Ryuko merely gave a victorious smirk.

"Wanna give up?" she taunted, "Or do you still wanna keep getting your butt handed to you?"

Akame was silent. To think she would have to use her Trump Card in a situation like this. But this girl was simply too powerful, and that suit too versatile. She had to end this. Now. Akame got into a stance with Murasame and brought her hand to the blade, before swinging her sword, cutting into her own hand. Ryuko raised an eyebrow as Akame fell to one knee in pain, grasping her sword tightly.

 _~Ryuko,~_ Senketsu said, _~I have a bad feeling about this.~_

"You and me both," Ryuko responded, hefting her scissor blade.

The assassin cried out into the air, black markings beginning to trail across her body and purple mist dispelling into the air. But soon enough, both of those vanished and Akame stood up. Red markings appeared across her arms, legs, and face, when she opened her eyes, the whites of her eyes were now black, surrounding her red pupils. Ryuko grunted, the air around her becoming filled with the sense of killing intent.

"I've killed countless people..." Akame spoke, "Grief, sorrow, rage, resentment. The Murasame remembers all the lives I've taken."

Akame raised Murasame, the blade shrouded in a dark purple mist, before quickly dissipating in a concussive blast, "I accept responsibility for all of them."

 _~Ryuko, something tells me this is the climax of the fight. You think you can handle it?~_

Although some nervous sweat was currently sliding down her face, Ryuko refused to be intimidated, "Of course I can. Who do you think you're talking to?"

 _~I know. That's why I asked.~_

Ryuko scoffed at her uniform, "Quit being a scaredy-cat. If this is the climax like you said..."

"Even if this consumes me," Akame continued, "I will defeat you."

And with that, the assassin was on her opponent in milliseconds, prepared to slice her to pieces. But Ryuko still grinned through it, readying her blade for one last swing before finishing her statement.

"THEN IT'S ALL DOWNHILL FROM HERE!"

 _DON'T LOSE YOUR WAY!_

Ryuko's scissor blade unfolded, doubling the length in an instant.

"SCISSOR BLADE: DECAPITATION MODE!"

 _In your mind!_

 _We have to be..._

 _As one!_

Akame swung as hard as she could, and Ryuko returned the gesture in kind. The concussive blast that resulted from the clash shattered all the nearby windows, and even caved in some walls. The ground below them was cratered, and the two girls gritted their teeth. They seemed to be evenly matched... for the moment.

 _Don't be afraid_

 _My sweetheart!_

 _This is the way to be more strong!_

Suddenly, the two heard a crack. One cracking sound turned into many, and the two girls could only look each other in the eye with bated breath. And then... the Murasame's blade shattered. Akame let out a gasp and Ryuko let out a determined yell before her blade went all the way, passing cleanly through the assassin's neck.

 _~Sen'i Soshitsu!~_

 _Harbor my deep secret_

 _It makes me so blue..._

Akame's headless body collapsed to the ground along with the pieces of her broken sword. Ryuko twirled her blade around her stylishly before the extension sheathed and she leaned the blade against her shoulder. Her outfit glittered before she de-transformed back into her normal outfit.

 _~Why do you suppose that girl was mad with us, Ryuko?~_ Senketsu asked.

"Not our problem now," the girl shrugged as she walked away, "We meet some of the craziest people, don't we?"

 _Run through this game_

 _Before my body is dry...!_

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(Cue Before My Body Is Dry by Hiroyuki Sawano)

Ryuko

-That healing factor

-Strength

-Durability

-Raw determination

Akame

-Slightly more effective weapon

-Experience

-Reaction speed

 **H20Flame: Well... that was more of a curb-stomp than I originally thought...**

 _TyForestWrites: Glad I'm not the only one. While Akame is certainly more battle-smart, and her poison is quite the deadly weapon, she really had no other advantages that could've helped her._

 **H20Flame: Yeah, she had a speed advantage, but that's a bit more inconclusive. She may have dodged Budo's lighting, but two things; one, because it is not natural lighting, it makes it very difficult to tell if it's actually the same speed. And two, that's not movement speed, that's reaction speed. And she could only dodge for so long against someone like Ryuko. But what really made this battle interesting for us was Murasame's poison.**

 _TyForestWrites: Trust us when we say this: It was not easy determining what would happen if Akame actually did manage to cut Ryuko. With Ryuko's insane healing factor and Murasame's insanely fast poison, both of which having never really encountered anything like the other, it was extremely hard to say what would happen. So we had to take a liberty or two in order for it to make sense._

 **H20Flame: So we ultimately came to the decision that, if Akame managed to cut Ryuko, her regeneration would be just fast enough to counter the poison and perhaps very slowly heal it, but the cut would be extremely painful. It would certainly hinder anybody else.**

 _TyForestWrites: But not Ryuko Matoi. She's powered through so much pain and still came out on top through sheer willpower and determination. It's just the way she is. It also doesn't help that the Murasame's curse isn't very effective against biological enhancements, which is essentially what Ryuko has. She may not be as experienced as Akame, but she's consistently been through much tougher crap than her. And that's not even taking into account Senketsu's other forms._

 **H20Flame: And let's not forget that it's only if Akame was actually able to cut Ryuko, since after Senketsu transforms, only certain Life Fiber weapons, like Satsuki's Byakuzan, are actually able to cut her, and Murasame is obviously not one of them. The only method we could come up with for Akame actually being able to cut her would be while Ryuko was in base form. But since Ryuko starts all of her fights off by transforming, that just wasn't going to happen.**

 _TyForestWrites: It's amazing how much the simple rules in shows can change everything in battles like this. So while Akame has a few advantages over Ryuko, she fell short in everything that could've mattered in this fight. You could say that Ryuko was better_ suited _for this battle._

 **H20Flame: The winner is Ryuko Matoi.**

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Next time on Death Battle!_

 **?** : Bond. James Bond.

 **?** : Desperate times, desperate measures.

 **James Bond vs. Ethan Hunt**

 **(007 vs. Mission Impossible)**


	13. Bond vs Ethan

**James Bond/007 vs. Ethan Hunt**

 **(007 vs. Mission Impossible)**

 _Thank you Shadowjab17 for requesting this battle!_

(Cue Death Battle Intro)

 _TyForestWrites: In a world of spies and assassins, it's important to stay undercover and out of sight._

 **H20Flame: But when you're as iconic as these two, your job gets significantly more difficult. Such as James Bond, 007.**

 _TyForestWrites: And Ethan Hunt, the man known to do the most impossible of missions._

 **H20Flame: He's TyForestWrites and I'm H20Flame.**

 _TyForestWrites: And it's our job to research their powers, abilities, and weaponry to find out who would win a Death Battle!_

* * *

 **Bond**

Background

-Name: James Bond

-Alias: 007

-Age: 30~

-Height: 5' 9"

-Occupation: 00 Agent, Former Royal Navy Commander and member of the Special Boat Service

-Irresistible to every woman

 _TyForestWrites: Usually, when you pursue a life of reckless abandon, you probably aren't looking for a life of success as much as you are looking for a life of fun, debauchery, and instability. But, despite this lifestyle, this is not the case for the world's most famous spy, James Bond._

 **H20Flame: Born to a wealthy family in the Skyfall lodge, Bond's parents died when he was kid, leaving the kid an orphan. For the rest of his young adult life, he was trained by his family estate, the Navy, and the SBS to be the best of the best. His talents were soon recognized by MI6, the British Secret Service, soon becoming the youngest of their 00 agents, earning the codename 007.**

Abilities

-IQ of 200

-Speaks multiple languages

-Proficient in science

-Can drive or pilot almost any vehicle

-Expert on history and politics

-Expert marksman

-Adept in swordplay

-Adept in ninjutsu

-Fairly athletic

-Very little that he can't do

 _TyForestWrites: And with good reason. Bond is at least proficient at everything under the sun. Guns, swords, CQC, athletics, liberal arts, foreign languages, you name it, he's good at it._

 **H20Flame: Probably because of that ridiculous IQ count of freaking two hundred! And that's just an unarmed Bond!**

Gadgets and Weaponry

-Weapons

—Walther PPK

—Walther P99

—HK UMP9

—AKM

—SPAS-12

-Gadgets

—Aston Martin

—Explosive everything

—Multipurpose watch

—Wrist mounted dart gun

—Trick briefcase

 _TyForestWrites: That's right, just to add to his ridiculous array of skills, he also wields quite a number of weapons, including his trusty Walther PPK, which is specifically coded to Bond's palm print so that only he can fire it, as well as its silencer sibling, the Walther P99, along with a few assault rifles. Though he mostly just sticks to his pistol._

 **H20Flame: And then there's the reason we're all here, Bond's fancy gadgetry. You thought Batman had everything in his utility belt? Well, 007 has him matched. He's got an explosive keychain, a tracking device, false fingerprints, a ballpoint pen that doubles as a class-four grenade, cigarette and toothpaste bombs, a watch that's also a circular saw and can theoretically stop a bullet AND is also a laser cutter, a cigarette lighter grenade, a briefcase that is also a gun, among many others. EAT YOUR HEART OUT, RWBY.**

 _TyForestWrites: Then there's his ride, the Aston Martin. Not only is this baby bulletproof, but it also carries more handy gadgetry, like poison antidotes, a defibrillator, and an emergency ejection system. It's also armed with flamethrowers, machine guns, and even slippery oil for pursuing vehicles._

Feats

-Regularly takes on almost literal armies with only his suit and weapon on hand and comes out unscathed

-Singlehandedly destroyed SPECTRE headquarters

-Fought a Giant Squid

-Outsmarted Francisco Scaramanga

-Defeated Alec Trevelyan

-Survived being shot by a fellow agent and then falling twenty stories off a bridge and into a river

-Fights secretive criminal syndicates and saves the world in the process on a daily basis

 **H20Flame: When it comes to the spy business, there's very little Bond hasn't done. He even apparently survived a fight with a giant squid! Keep in mind, those things are thirty to forty feet in length and regularly fight off sperm whales and sharks! Though really, should we be surprised at this point when this is a guy who takes on armies of villains with nothing but his pistol and a suit and tie?**

 _TyForestWrites: He managed to outsmart and defeat Francisco Scaramanga, aka the best assassin in the world, singlehandedly took down the SPECTRE HQ, defeated Alec Trevelyan, who was considered his equal in every way, survived a twenty story fall into a river, and of course, saves the world from criminal syndicates on a seeming daily basis._

Weaknesses

-Fatally weak for women

—Though he's married to the job

-Alcoholic

-Most of his gadgets aren't useful in a fight

-Can be very arrogant and hot-tempered

-Dependent on villains letting him live long enough to escape when captured

-No armor

-Is still only human

 **H20Flame: But despite all these accomplishments... he's still only human. As said before, he mostly enters missions with his load light, taking only his pistol, a few on hand gadgets, and wearing nothing but formal clothing. Not to mention most of his plans involve getting captured and pray the villain lets him live long enough.**

 _TyForestWrites: "They're still only human" seems to be a pretty common weakness this season... But nevertheless, 007 has proven time and time again that no task is too big... and no woman is unobtainable._

 **Woman** : Who are you?

 **007** : Bond... James Bond.

* * *

 **Ethan**

Background

-Name: Ethan Matthew Hunt

-Height: 5' 9"

-Age: 53

-IMF Spy

-Described as the "ultimate personification of destiny"

—How extra...

 **H20Flame: Ethan Matthew Hunt was born in Madison, Wisconsin, the only child of Margaret Ethan and Nathan Hunt. Raised on a dairy farm in Middlefield, New York, he enlisted in the Army right out of high school. Ethan enlisted for the military occupational specialty, Infantry, and decided that he would become an Army Ranger.**

 _TyForestWrites: After graduating Basic, Advanced Individual, and Airborne Training, Ethan was sent to the Ranger Indoctrination Program. Upon graduation of RIP, he was placed in the 3rd Battalion of the 75th Ranger Regiment, under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Daniel David Briggs. He then attended and passed Ranger School, where he earned his Ranger Tab. Ethan eventually fought in combat during Operation Desert Storm._

 **H20Flame: After four distinguished years in the Army, Ethan went on to attend the University of Pennsylvania, where he was a double major in Engineering and International Relations. Upon graduating from Pennsylvania, he immediately sought employment with the Central Intelligence Agency. Before Ethan could join the Agency, he had to go through background checks, take the entrance exam, and go through a series of interviews and psychological tests.**

 _TyForestWrites: Upon passing the entrance and psychological examinations, Ethan was contacted by Colonel Briggs, who had joined the CIA in a high-level position a few years before and he believed Ethan would be perfect for an organization outside of the Agency. In short order, he was recruited into an ultra-secret agency called the Impossible Mission Force. And this is where his story begins._

Abilities

-Peak physical condition

-Master spy

-Master martial artist

-Intelligent

-Master tactician

-Expert marksman

-Master of stealth

-Multilingual

 **H20Flame: Due to his training, Hunt is in peak physical condition, a master spy and martial artist. He's intelligent, an expert marksman, and a master of stealth. He's pretty much good at everything needed for your typical movie spy.**

 _TyForestWrites: I mean, he's from a series called "Mission Impossible". That's to be expected._

Weaponry and Tools

—Weapons

-Beretta 92FS

-SIG Sauer P226

-M26 Hand Grenade

-Walther SSP-E

—Gadgets

-BMW-i8

-Masks

-Voice-changer

-Explosive gum

-Portable mini-bombs

-Grappling hook

-Sticky gloves

 **H20Flame: But of course, he wouldn't be a spy if he wasn't armed. His weapon of choice is a Beretta 92FS pistol, but he soon switched to a SIG Sauer P226 pistol. But that's not the only pistol he has; he also carries a Walther SSP-E handgun, which is much smaller than your normal pistol.**

 _TyForestWrites: And of course, what movie spy would be complete without his gadgets? Most of them are nonlethal equipment, but he still has his own portable mini-bombs, and even explosive gum. Then there's his choice of ride, a BMW-i8, with its own gadgets, including vision-effective dynamics, head up display technology, and detailed maps with real time traffic and collision warnings._

Feats

-Escaped from a full body restraint and knocked out a room of thugs with legs still strapped down

-Stopped an international terrorist attack when IMF was shut down

-Can hold onto the top of a speeding train and onto the side of an airplane while it's taking off and is in flight

-Avoided a shot from the back, then grabbed a gun from the ground, and shot the bad guy all in the course of one shot

-Climbed 11 stories up the Burj Califa

-Survived multiple vehicle crashes

-Can enter and leave a room without trace

-Regularly pulls off "impossible" feats

 **H20Flame: Hunt's pulled off some pretty insane stuff. He has enough grip strength to hold onto the top of a speeding train and even onto an airplane as it's taking off! He's fast enough to avoid a shot from the back, then simultaneously grab a gun on the ground and shoot the guy all in the course of that one shot. How?!**

 _TyForestWrites: Again, I cannot stress the title "Mission Impossible" enough. He once escaped from a full-body restraint and knocked out a room full of thugs with his legs still strapped down! And he then stopped an international terrorist attack when IMF was shut down, proving he's at least above average compared to his fellow agents._

Weaknesses

-Kinda gullible

-Prone to arrogance

-Still only human

-Most of his feats are pulled off by an insane amount of luck

 **H20Flame: However, above average doesn't mean perfect. The guy may pull off some cool feats, but he's still only human (again with this weakness?!). Besides, most of his victories involve an insane amount of luck working for him.**

 _TyForestWrites: He can also turn out to be very gullible, which is not a trait you want for a professional spy. And his regular feats of impossible proportions have left him prone to arrogance, and those two personality traits are not a good combo._

 **H20Flame: Nevertheless, Ethan Hunt has proven time and time again that no matter how hard, no mission is impossible for him.**

 **Ethan** : (sitting in an outdoor cafe) So, how does it feel to be a solid citizen again?

 **Luther Stickell** : Man, I don't know. I'm gonna miss bein' disreputable.

 **Ethan** : Well, Luther, if it makes you feel any better, I'll always think of you that way.

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!_

 **H20Flame: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Bullet shots rang out in an abandoned office building. Two suited men farted in between columns and office desks, firing their respective pistols at each other. These were James Bond 007 and Ethan Hunt, each after the same thing. Unfortunately for Bond, Ethan had already downloaded the file onto a flash drive, hence the situation they were in now. The noise stopped for a moment, Bond hiding behind a column while Hunt ducked under a desk.

"Bloody Yankee..." 007 muttered, reloading his weapon.

Meanwhile, Hunt was doing the same, but before getting ready to continue the fight, he called out, "Hey buddy! Is there any way we can solve this without me having to shoot you in the face?"

"Of course," Bond cheekily replied before stepping out just as Ethan got up, "With me doing the same to you."

 **Fight!**

The two fired a perfect shot... in the same pathway. The two bullets bounced off each other before the two spies took off running, firing more bullets and ducking each shot respectively. Soon enough, their guns clicked, indicating that they were both out of bullets. They threw their pistols away before rushing at each other.

Their hand to hand combat raged on, neither side gaining a clear advantage. For every punch Ethan threw, 007 responded with a well-timed counter, whether the hits landed or not. Soon enough, Hunt leaped back, reaching into his coat and hurling some mini-bombs at Bond. The British agent dived away, narrowly dodging the explosions that followed.

But then 007 found his legs wrapped up in the wires of a grappling hook and he was unable to get up. Hunt reappeared in his view, holding another pistol.

"It seems like you're a bit tied up at the moment," Hunt smirked before aiming his gun at him, "So let's end this."

"Alright..." Bond muttered, taking out a ballpoint pen and clicking it, "Have it your way."

He chucked the pen at the IMF agent, who could only raise an eyebrow before a blast equal to class four grenade exploded from the pen, sending Ethan flying back, as well as shattering the windows behind Bond immediately went to work, the circular saw on his watch cutting through the grappling hook wires with ease.

Once Bond got himself free and back on his feet, Ethan rushed back into the fray, catching the 00 Agent temporarily off guard. Hunt decked him in the face before grabbing his opponent's shirt and tossing him towards the now open window. James slid out the window, a keychain dropping out of his shirt pocket and onto the floor in the process, but he managed to grab onto the borders that used to be for the glass.

Hunt smiled as he walked over, retrieved his firearm, looked down at his foe, and pointed his pistol at him, "Time to face destiny!"

Bond grimaced before looking back at the ground behind the IMF agent and spotted exactly what he needed, before smirking himself as he braced the remaining window linings, "Time to face gravity!"

Hunt didn't even have time to follow James' line of sight. The keychain explosive on the ground behind him detonated, sending the unprepared Ethan flying out the window, too far away to use anything that could've helped him. And it wasn't long until he hit the pavement below.

Bond crawled back up and indoors, taking a deep breath before his earpiece went off, -007! What happened to the enemy agent?!-

Bond brushed himself off before looking down at the mangled mess of a body down below, "He seems to be on his way to a funeral."

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(Cue Goldfinger by Shirley Bassey)

Bond

-Experience

-Versatility

-Gadgetry

-Durability

-Close Quarters Combat

-Stealth

Ethan

-Strength

-Close Quarters Combat

-Stealth

 _TyForestWrites: Let's be honest. Was there ever a doubt?_

 **H20Flame: Well, maybe a little. While it's clear that Bond has more experience, Hunt's skill and strength easily allowed him to keep up. In terms of CQC, neither held a distinct advantage, so it could've gone either way at that point.**

 _TyForestWrites: But then we get to their weapons, and the argument for Ethan utterly crumbles. While 007 held a slight versatility advantage in terms of their primary weaponry, his gadgets massively overshadowed Hunt's, whose gadgetry mainly sticks to nonlethal espionage._

 **H20Flame: And surprisingly, nothing in his bag of tricks could've deceived Bond either. Most, of not all, of his gadgets are for playing the long game, and in the gladiator-like style of Death Battle, that's just not gonna help in any way, shape, or form.**

 _TyForestWrites: Poor Ethan... he finally encountered a_ mission _that was truly_ impossible _._

 **H20Flame: The winner is James Bond, 007.**

* * *

 _TyForestWrites: Next time on Death Battle!_

 **Unknown** : Lost... I am lost... and yet... I can... feel... his presence... So close, so close... I can... see him... in my mind's eye... Kenobi... _KENOBI!_

 **VS.**

 **Unknown** : In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like my power, SINESTRO'S MIGHT!

 **Darth Maul vs. Thaal Sinestro**

 **(Star Wars vs. DC Comics)**


End file.
